Temptation
by aisha12894
Summary: A two week vacation with her friends, Ino could find it spent in no other way except for the fact that she and another is single and are force to room with one another. Will claws of hate or will love bloom from their misfortune? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

The sound of a fist repeatedly knocking against a wooden door serve as an alarm clock to the owner of the apartment causing them to shift from underneath their covers and reaching over to see their clock by their bedside table.

_'Who could be knocking this earlier?' _the male thought once he notice what time it was after he roll back into the bed hoping that whoever it was at the door would cease the knocking.

Howeve,r it seem as if his wish would not be fufilled until he personally told whoever it was, to go away or offer someone else whatever they were selling.

After pushing the covers off his body, he soon made his way out of the bedroom and toward the front door of the apartment.

"Hold on," he says loud enough causing the person to temporarily cease the knocking against his door.

_'This better be for a good reason...' _he thought to himself while he undid the lock on his door, twist the knob and click it open.

4444

_'I can't believe that I volunteered myself for this...' _a woman with long plantium blonde hair thought to herself as she watch the wooden door crack open a little.

"How can I help you?" the male's voice ask from the small crack of the door.

"Oh man, you haven't taken a shower yet, you dirty mutt?" a feminie voice complains while she clamp her thumb and index finger around her nose.

A "tsk" was heard before she ask "Can I come in?". The male merely ignored the question and closed the door in her face.

_'Oh he's so going to get it for closing the door in my face like that...' _she notes to herself while crossing her arms as her anger was escalating faster by each passing second.

The door swing wide open, which signaled to her that she was permitted to enter the apartment. She silently decide to subside her anger toward the mutt..._at least for the time being_.

When she crossed the threshold of the apartment door, his apartment decor caught her eyes as it seemed to have had a woman's touch in decorating but still maintained a masculine feel.

"Are you ready to go?" she ask him while still observing her surroundings not even bothering to look at the man behind her.

"You came knocking on my door early this morning and this is how you greet me? I always knew you were cold hearted but come on now Ino, cut me a break." the male complains after hearing the woman name Ino's question.

"Well if you remember, _Kiba_, today is the day where we're going on that cruise that Hinata's dad offered for her and Naruto's pre-wedding party." Ino reminds him as she crosses her arms.

"It's rude of you to not look at someone in the face when they're talking to you. Can you at least look me in the face when you are speaking to me?" the male name Kiba asks ignoring what Ino had just told him.

Knowing Ino for some years, he personally knew that she would not back down from a challenge. He wore a devilish grin on his face when he notice the look that was currently on her face. _'Priceless'_

Ino knew that her eyes wanted to venture down further but her pride kept her eyes at his eye level, "Put on some clothes you mangy mutt!"

He could not help but to laugh at her statement before he continue to tease her, "If I didn't know any better, I think that the princess is blushing."

She knew that he had put her in a compromising position and the power that he currently held over her was evident because of his wide toothy grin.

"I mean it would hurt me deeply if you at least didn't attempt to stop yourself from looking down." Kiba whispers in her ear once he approaches Ino's side.

"Go get dress or you will be left here!" Ino proclaims after she gain some distance from the brunette haired male.

"Since you care so much about me being left, I guess I can get dress." Kiba comments before he makes his way back to his room.

Once Kiba was out of sight, Ino quickly takes a seat in the love chair since she felt that her legs were going to give out from underneath her.

_'Note to self: never be the dummy again.' _she mentally notes as she start to even out her breathing.

How could she allow herself to be con into doing this? She did not feel like reliving it again but rather look forward to her relaxing two week vacation until she was dropped with a bomb a couple of days back; she had to share a room with none other than...Inuzuka, Kiba.

Ino places her head in her hand when she recall excatly how it all happen...

_4444_

"Ino are you still going with us?" a young woman with long bone straight indigo colored hair and a blunt bang asks her platinum blonde haired friend.

The woman nam Ino glance up from her latest fashion magazine and across to her friend who just asked the question.

"It seems as if Ino has her mind somewhere else, wouldn't you agree, TenTen?" a woman with shoulder length pink colored hair with two bangs framing her face and forest green eyes pose to a woman with short brown hair in two buns with two short bangs that reach her eyebrows with chocolate brown eyes.

"Or maybe it could be some_one_, Sakura?" a woman with medium length spiky dirty blonde hair in four pigtails suggest to the pink haired woman name Sakura before she sip her soda.

Ino hold her head high ignoring all of her friends' teasing, "No. I have had a lot on my mind about things but yeah I'm still going."

"While we are speaking on the cruise, the room situation, how are the rooms going to be set up?" TenTen questions as this seem to catch everyone else attention.

"For the guys, Naruto claim that Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, and my cousin Neji are going but I'm sure you all knew that already." Hinata jokes since list off the girls' respective boyfriends. All except for Ino that is, who was currently single at the moment.

"Well then if that works out then Ino will have to room with...Kiba..." Temari comments causing Ino to freeze in her thought process.

"Are you willing to put up with that, Ino, for two weeks?" Hinata inquires on Ino's participation now after hearing that she would have to room with Kiba.

"If it is a two week vacation, with spa then who could pass that up? Besides, I'm sure that I can deal with that mangy mutt anyway." Ino responds.

She was still going to particpate in the all-expense paid vacation even if she extremely dislike her only rooming options.

"Good, so its settled then. All I just have to do is tell my father that everyone is still going. I can't wait for the cruise!" Hinata speaks earning a unify "yeah" from everyone except Ino.

_'I can handle two weeks...can I?' _she inwardly questions herself after viewing her options.

_4444_

_'Kami-sama, how could I be so stupid?' _she thought after realizing what she had agreed too. She could then hear his door open and close again a couple of minutes later as she mentally groans to herself.

Ino glance up to see that Kiba was facing in her direction with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"It took you long enough." Ino responds to his presence before raising to her feet and making her way toward the front door.

"Kiba," she whispers his name when she looks over her shoulder at him, "Can you stop looking at my butt, so we can go?"

"Sure," Kiba confirms not really telling the truth when he answered her question.

"Dog" she mutters while walking further away from his vision causing a smile to appear on his face after hearing her many special names for him.

_'This is going to be a good two weeks...' _he thought to himself as a plan began to fomulate in his mind on how he was going to have that blonde screaming his name for hours on end.

4444

The girls manage to secure one car for themselves so that they could spend some quality girl time together and grouped all the boys together in the other car.

_'Thank Kami-sama! I get to spend the time away from that mutt!' _ she happily thought as she did not hesistate to snatch the opportunity to seperate from Kiba the instant they were outside.

Kiba eyes cut over to where Ino was making her way over to the group of girls who were aimlessly chatting about something before deciding to head over to his male group of friends.

"Are you ready for the trip?" A boy with blonde hair and light blue eyes pose to the group.

"Not as much as you are, after all you're getting married in a couple of weeks, Naruto." Kiba answer the young man name Naruto question.

"Trust me on this one Kiba, Hinata is still under lock and key until that ring is placed on her finger, isn't that right Naruto?" A young man with long brunette hair that was tied into a low ponytil comments when he place his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Alright, Neji-niisan." Naruto reassures the man name Neji with the promise of keeping Hinata "pure" until they are married while avoiding direct eye contact with his future cousin-in-law.

"Well look on the bright side off it, at least you don't have to deal with a troublesome woman." A young man with spiky dark brown hair that was pulled in a ponytail, which often times remind the group of a pineapple state toward Kiba.

"At least that's what you think, Kiba has to deal with someone a little bit more..." a young man with short cropped black hair comments before pausing in his statement as if to find the appropriate word to fit his sentence.

"...bitchy or fierce?" Kiba adds in before he assures his friend with, "It seems as if I will be stuck with trying to control that for two weeks so no worries, Sai."

"Good luck with that Kiba. We will all be rooting for you." Naruto jokes with their canined companion.

He merely rolls his eyes before making his way toward the rear of the car, where the trunk was, "Pop the trunk."

_'I really wonder how am I going to deal with this?' _he thought to himself when he opens the trunk and casually toss his duffel bag mixing it in with the other guys' bags.

"We're all ready to go, Naruto. Do you want us to follow you or do you want to follow us?" Hinata pose to her fiancee once she approach the group of guys with the car keys dangling in her hand.

Naruto scan his friends's face to get a phyiscal comfirmation before he admits to Hinata while scratching the back of his head, "We will follow you since I have no idea where we are going."

"Its fine." Hinata comforts him with her eyes closed a small smile spread across her face. "Just make sure you keep up with me Naruto and don't get to far behind alright?" Hinata suggest before dismissing herself from the group.

The guys patiently wait until the girls were inside of their car first before they piled inside of the car in any type of fasion while finding a comfortable spot incase they might want to drop a nap during the ride.

4444

The girls were cruising down the highway with Hinata glancing up every now and then in her rear view mirror to make sure that Naruto was still close behind her.

"I still can't believe you're getting married in a couple of weeks, Hinata!" Sakura squeals in excitement from the passenger seat.

"I figured she would be the first one to tie the knot since she had the longest crush on Naruto and the two were simply just made for one another." Ino mentions as she shifts herself to get comfortable in her seat.

"How long was it? Every since they were eleven years old?" TenTen inquires causing a blush to appear on Hinata's face.

"Can we stop talking about my love life? It's kind of embrassing to talk about it." Hinata mutters in her typical shy and reserved tone except without the stutters.

The girls could not help but to laugh at her statement, "So Sakura, how are you and Sai doing?"

Sakura pause in the middle of her laughter first before feeling the girls' attention on her, "We're good. We haven't rushed into anything yet."

"What! So you two haven't had sex already? Gosh Sakura, it should be like a desert down there by now?" Temari interjects in a serious tone.

"Temari!" Sakura exclaims with her pale skin turning a bright red that rivaled even a riped tomato.

"Hey, I was just asking. It sounds like you haven't gotten to second base with him yet. How long do you plan on waiting?" Temari pose to her.

"I don't know. I guess until I feel comfortable with doing it with him." Sakura replies in a nervous tone silently hoping not to be a prune to her friends.

"As long as you feel that way about it. Don"t change your mindset, not even on bit, Sakura. Besides, you're not the only who hasn't gotten any lately. Ask blondie back there?" Temari directs the group's focal point on Ino.

Ino remove her attention away from the scenery when she notice that everyone except for Hinata was currently looking at her as she reponse with a "What?"

"Temari said you may be dry down there because you haven't done it yet?" Sakura inform her platinum blonde haired friend on what they were talking about.

Ino eyes focused in on a now smiling Temari, "Now Temari, just because you and Shikamaru didn't care to wait does not mean it is wrong for us to wait."

Temari merely leans back in her seat before taking the two girls within her eye sight, "I guarantee you that you two are going to get laid on this trip. Don't think I forgot about you too, Hinata and TenTen."

"The boys must be having the same conversation in their car." Hinata mumbles toward herself before silently wondering what the boys could be talking about.

Meanwhile with the boys...

"Hey turn that up, I like this song!" Kiba exclaim when could hear the familiar melody to one of his favorite songs playing on the car radio.

"No way Kiba! That's the main reason why we put you in the back instead of the front." Naruto claim after glancing over his shoulder for a brief second before focusing back on the road.

"Whatever man, I rather be dealing with the girls' and their girlie talk the entire ride there." Kiba complains at how he was being treated by his friends.

"Trust me, you would be begging, pleading and screaming to get away from them the instant you sit down in the car." Neji warns him of the consequences of his wish.

He did feel a shiver run up and down his spine after realizing what he just said, "You know what, Neji. You're right."

"I figured. We can't think like they can...they are too complex." Neji notes about women in general.

"Tell me about it! There's always something that we are doing wrong even when we are doing right." Sai adds in when he had placed his elbow on the door handle.

"Fortunately for me, I don't have to worry about things like that, the single life is the high life!" Kiba proclaims since he was the only one with the status of being single in the group of five.

"So do you plan on making a change on your so call status with that troublesome woman?" Shikamaru inquires about Kiba's plan for the cruise.

Kiba silently knew that that particular question was coming sooner or later but he had already prepared an answer for that question.

"If something happens then I will let it happen." Kiba simply answers with a small smile evident on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to the docking area for the cruise ship felt like forever for Ino since she wanted to hurry up and start her vacation as soon as possible.

_'Fresh air...' _Ino thought to herself once she emerge from the crowded car full of girls and walk around toward the trunk of the car.

The boys manage to pull into a empty parking space, which was a couple of cars down off to the right from where the girls parked at. They soon made their way out of their car and to the trunk to pick up their bags.

"It looks like I will never get bored." Kiba proclaim when his eyes landed on groups of women who were currently in the parking lot.

Ino merely roll her eyes after hearing what Kiba said to the boys. _'He's such a pig!' _she thought to herself once she removes her suitcase with a small duffel bag attach to the top of it.

"The ship looks amazing from here! I wonder what's all inside?" Sakura says in awe once her eyes laid upon the grand ship.

"Sakura, try not to stare too long. After all...we are trying to catch the ship." Temari chimes in as she place her brown aviator shades over her eyes to prevent the blinding light of the sun from irritating her eyesight.

"The claws are out already?" Kiba jokes once the guys reach where the where the girls were waiting for them with their luggage in tow.

"Don't start mutt, we haven't even gotten on the ship yet." Ino response before reaching for her black Rayban sunglasses and place them over her eyes.

"Now, now you two...its too early in the morning for all of this arguing." Neji chimes in after he offers to carry TenTen's bags for her.

The pair was quickly quieted when their situation became evident. Naruto had his arm snaked around Hinata's waist, Sakura and Sai stood a little ways away from the group together, Temari was leaning in to Shikamaru's body, while Neji and TenTen were talking to one another.

"I hate love." she hears the mutt mumble underneath his breath after seeing what was happening before their eyes.

Ino merely rolls her eyes at his statement while silently agreeing with her roommate's statement.

The sound of the horn bring the couples out of their actions and the pair out their thoughts. "Let's go!" Naruto happily exclaim with a wide smile on his face.

4444

Ino made sure that she was the first one to enter inside of the cabin so she could mentally prepare herself for dealing with Kiba for the next two weeks in such close quarters.

She could feel something at her waist, which cause her to glance down to see that the hand belonged to none other then the mangy mutt himself.

"I want to see the room too, princess." he tells her before gently pushing her to the side which allows him easy entrance.

She remaind quiet since she was silently glad that the wall was holding her up straight, _'Get yourself together Ino,' _

"Well at least we got two beds." Kiba mention with disappointment in his tone when he spot two individual size beds in their cabin. He then carelessly toss his duffle bag inside of the closet.

Ino choose to ignore Kiba's statement and wheels her luggage into the closet kicking Kiba's bag during the process to make room for her.

"So roomie, do we need to set some house rules?" She hears Kiba's voice from behind her as she glance over her shoulder to see he was leaning against the closet threshold.

Ino flash him a werid look after she hears the question pose to her, "Last time, I check, you don't seem to follow rules too well."

A smile appears on his face before he answer "That's only becuase I don't care to listen to certain people's rules."

"So I get special treatment now, huh?" Ino inquires in a teasing manner before focusing her attention on removing her clothes from her luggage.

"If you want I can give it to you free of charge?" Kiba baits her to see how far she was going to allow him to push her buttons.

"I think I'll pass. Oh by the way, where is Akamaru? I didn't see him in your apartment. I know how _inseperable _you two are." Ino asks when she realize the mutt canined companion at his side.

Kiba did not immediately anwer the question, "He's with my mom. She said she needed to checked up on him and his health."

"Ah well I hope he gets better, I miss that rascal." Ino admits when she removes her tops from her bag and then her bottoms.

"Any way, I take showers at night and I can keep the bathroom clean that is if you keep up with it on your end." Kiba starts off with his set rules since he knew that Ino was not going to say anything until he did.

"Okay that's a idea. I can agree to another thing...if you plan on doing your womanizing ways on this trip, do it in the girl's room and not ours." Ino answers before dumping her shoes out on to the floor so she could separate and pair them up.

"Come on now, Princess, that's such a harsh word to call me, a womanizer. I just admire beautiful woman who wants to sleep with me." Kiba respond before waiting for her answer.

Ino huffs at his answer, "You're such a _damn _horn ball." "Well let me know when you are finish."

_'What does the mutt have up his sleeve?' _Ino thought to herself as she decide to maintain her firm position against Kiba.

4444

"Are you heading out?" Kiba inquires when he spot Ino walking toward their cabin's room door.

"Uhm yeah. I hope you didn't expect me to spend every waking moment in here with you, now do you?" Ino pose to him not realizing what she just asked him.

"I do have this one activity that will make you want to stay inside. All it requires is a bed, are you up for it?" Kiba inquires as his brash nature was showing.

"I rather jump off this ship first before doing anything with you." Ino retorts silently hoping that it would be a low enough blow to him so he could back up off of her.

Kiba raise to his feet after hearing her statement and response with "Well then it seems as if all I have to do is just push you overboard then."

Their cabin phone soon rings providing a much needed distraction from their current conversation. Since Kiba was the closes out of the two he walks over, picks up the phone and answers it.

_'I should make a break for it...but then that would make me look like the weakling.' _Ino thought to herself before hearing Kiba's voice breaking her out of her thoughts.

"That was Temari. She said that you _gals _are going to hit the cruise ship's clubs and want you to meet up in her room in three hours." Kiba relays the message that Temari ordered him to do or he would reap some severe consequences if he did not.

He watch as Ino spring to joy, "Good. At least it will keep me busy but uhm, I should be back in a couple of minutes."

"I'm coming along too. I need to see what all this cruise has to offer for me." Kiba make up an excuse.

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself then you can come." Ino warns him after she narrows her eyes at Kiba.

"Ah you're no fun, princess, but I will obey your every command." Kiba jokes when he holds the door open for her.

4444

Temari place the phone back on the reciever before picking it up once again to make another phone call.

"What are you doing now, you troublesome woman?" Shikamaru inquires when he sees his girlfriend with the phone still against her ear.

Temari glance over to him, flash a quick smile, and return her attention back to her phone conversation.

Shikamaru stifles a yawn with his right hand before he plops himself down on the bed with his head lying against his intertwined fingers.

She ended her conversation and placed the phone back on the hook, "Do you want to walk around to see what's on the ship?"

"Nah, I'm fine right where I am at." Shikamaru answers in a nonchalant tone with his eyes closed when he could feel the bed slightly shift underneath him.

"I figured you would say that." She comments while walking toward the closet and searching for a particular item. "So I took the liberty of saving some room in my luggage for this..."

Shikamaru sits forward to see Temari bent over shifting things around as if she was looking for something, "I mean if I can clearly remember...I am in the lead, aren't I?"

His eyes soon fall on to the object that she was holding in her hands when he respond with "You're really a troublesome woman, you know that?"

A smile soon appears on her face since she got the exact reaction she wanted from him after she whipped the item out.

4444

Ino release a sigh as time slowly inch by after she recieved the announcement from Temari that they were going to see the nightlife on the cruise ship and the brief walk she shared with Kiba.

Kiba was relatively quiet on their brief exploration of the ship, which throughly surprised her since she thought that he would have immediately left the cabin and had a female attached to his side by now.

She sits forward on her bed seeing as the quietness was starting to slowly drive her to the borderline of insane, "Kiba?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Kiba ask while glancing over his shoulder since he sits on the opposite side from her on his bed.

"You're awfully quiet. I thought you would have been more..." Ino pause in the middle of her statement as if to find the right word to describe Kiba without hurting his feelings.

_'Since when did I care for this mutt's feeling?' _she thought to herself when she realize what she thought from earlier.

"...lively? Why princess, I'm sad that you would think of me in that manner. I do have some times where I can be quiet you know." Kiba jokes after realizing that Ino was concerned about him.

Ino knew that statement terminated any further possible conversation and opted to remain quiet, _'I wonder what else could he be hiding?' _

4444

Meanwhile in Neji and Tenten cabin...

Neji watch as Tenten place the cabin phone back on the reciever before she complete a brief stretch until her muscles were relax.

Tenten glance over her shoulder to see that Neji had returned back inside the cabin and notice her facial expression causing him to ask, "Who was that?"

She figured that the question was coming and had mentally prepared herself for him. "It was Temari."

Neji ease his thoughts of doubt as he take a seat on their bed and release a sigh at the same time, "It seems as if Temari is already has things planned for you all."

"I'm not surprised. She's always been the planner in the group." Tenten states her piece about Temari's personality as a small smile gracing her face.

She knew that he had acknowledged her statement with his silence when she noticed that he had stretched out on the bed.

"Did you finish unpacking already?" TenTen inquires once she turns to face him face to face.

"I had finished up earlier then I thought, but I didn't pack that much. What about you? Did you finish?" he answers with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, it didn't take me as long as I thought either." she replies while using her index finger to traces circles around his closed eyes.

"Tenten," he calls out her name, "Yeah, Neji?" she rhetorically ask since she already knew what he might ask her.

"Are you that bored that you're drawing circles on my face?" He inquires as it cause a smile to grace her face.

"Why yes, Neji. I'm _that_ bored." She answers causing a small smile to appear on his face while contuining to draw circles on his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what did you think of the ship?" Kiba inquires about Ino's opinion of the ship once they made their way back inside of their cabin.

"I'm surprised that we only got to a quarter of the ship." Ino proclaim before walking over to her respective bed.

"This is a huge ship!" He exclaims before running over and tossing himself on to the surface of his bed.

"What time did Temari say I was supposed to meet her in her cabin?" Ino ask Kiba since he was the one who relayed the message on to her.

"She said around eight o'clock." He recalls when he notice that Ino appear to be in deep thoughts about something.

Ino then leaned forward and turned the clock toward her so she could see what time it is.

'_I should at least get started since its four o'clock…' _she thought to herself while she removes herself from the surface of her bed and strolls over to the closet

Kiba merely watch Ino's back side until she squat to her suitcase and unzip a small compartment on the side of her traveling bag.

'_I wonder what color she's wearing tonight?' _he wonders once she exits out of the closet and makes her way into the bathroom, closed, and locked the door behind her.

Kiba decide that a quick nap would be best since he felt a little tired after their brief and small expedition around the ship. Before he could find that warm spot on the bed that would knock him right out to sleep, the cabin's phone start to ring.

"Hello?"

"Is Ino in the bathroom now?"

Kiba was now wearing a confused and werid facial expression when he glance over to where Ino was, "Yeah, she just went in a couple of seconds ago."

"Good because that girl knows how to stay glued to the mirror, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she is vain alright but where are you guys going tonight?"

"Wouldn't you like to know nosy? Jealous someone might bed her and take her away from you?"

"Never that, Temari, believe it or not I will make my move on this trip and you will be my witness."

"For some reason Kiba, I believe you this time."

After exchanging some more questions and answers from one another, they ended their phone call. Kiba rolls back on to his bed.

'_Temari does have a point though…'_ he thought to himself before placing his head against his interlaced fingers. _"Jealous someone might bed her and take her away from you?"_

'_I guess if it is that obvious then I should make my move.' _ He inwardly thought.

0000

"Let me guess, it was Ino and Kiba room…_again_?" Shikamaru inquires as he ponders what his next move against Temari should be.

Temari glances up at her boyfriend, who was currently her opponent and responds to his inquiry with a curt "Yep!"

She return her attention back to the board and notice that Shikamaru did not make his move even when she was distracted with the phone calls to the girls about their girls' night out. She thought that was admirable that he would pause until his opponent's attention return to the match.

"Nara, you can move your piece now." Temari announces before seeing him instantly lean over and move his knight piece.

Temari cups her chin with her hand signaling to Shikamaru that she was planning for her next move. She leans over to move one of her pawns and adjust her position as a possible counter to Shikamaru's knight movement.

"So are you guys planning anything later for tonight?" she inquires since she knew that more then likely Kiba would set something up for the guys to do.

Shikamaru merely shrugs his shoulders in an up and down fashion to show that he had an indifferent attitude toward the question she just asked him.

"For some reason, I knew that that would be your answer." Temari mumbles to herself while rolling her eyes.

"Your move again." Shikamaru announce to his opponent as it seem as if he was waiting for her next move.

0000

Tenten quickly picks up the cabin phone and dials a number and allows the phone to ring for a couple of seconds before a feminine voice ask, "Who is it?"

"Hinata…it is me, Tenten. Are you still going out with us?" Tenten inquires about Hinata's participation.

"Oh yes I am. What time are we leaving again?" Hinata ask while shifting to get comfortable in her current sitting position.

Tenten glance at the clock that sat on top of the side table to see what time it is before relaying the message that Temari told her on to Hinata.

"I should start getting ready then even though it won't take a long time though." Hinata stated to Tenten, who silently agreed with Hinata's notion.

"Alright see you then…" Tenten tells Hinata ending the conversation by returning their cabin phone back onto the receiver before rising to her feet.

"So where are you all going?" Neji questions after he turn the lights off and steps out of the bathroom.

"We're going to some of the clubs on the ship so it is going to be a _long_ night." Tenten emphasizes on long when she made her way over to where the closet was.

Neji soon made his way over to the closet and leaned against the doorframe, "So _all_ of the girls are going out then?"

Tenten start to search through her packed clothes for her nighttime attire before she answers Neji's question, "Yeah, even Hinata is coming along with us!"

'_I wonder why none of us came up with that idea.' _Neji thought to himself after hearing his girlfriend's statement.

"So do you guys have a plan for this evening? I mean it is the first night on the ship and you should want to make it a memorable one, right?" Tenten suggest once she found what it was that she wanted to wear.

"Unlike you women, we plan last minute things so I got something handy in case one of them come up with a brilliant plan." Neji answers when he notice a pair of shoes in Tenten's hand.

"You always have to be prepared when dealing with them." She advise him before making her way pass him and head inside of the bathroom.

0000

Hinata had just placed the phone back on the receiver when her fiancée strolled into their room and greeted her, "Hey there Hina-chan."

He greeted her with a hug, a kiss on the lips and then one on the forehead, it was his daily routine for greeting her whenever he would see her.

"So are you and the girls going out tonight?" he inquires when he remembered that Tenten had called her earlier about some plans that Temari had made for them.

She simply answers by a up and down nod of her head up before she verbally provide an answer, "They want to do some club hopping tonight."

Naruto eyes went wide before asking her another question, "Is that so? Do you plan on going with them?"

"Do you mind if I go?" she pose to him as she had a sudden urge to ask him for his permission.

He place his finger underneath her chin and tilt her head so she could look up at him, "You're a grown woman Hina-chan and I know you got a good head on your shoulders. Besides I don't want you to have any regrets on this ship when it comes down to having fun. Do you understand?"

Hinata already knew that Naruto trusted her but a little reminder does hurt, "Plus I'm a little anxious to see what you are going to be wearing tonight." he suddenly confess to her with a small smirk on his face while rubbing the palms of his hands together.

A blush quickly appeared on her face when she heard him say that, "It will be a surprise then."

0000

It was around six o' clock when Kiba heard the door knob of the bathroom turn and twist open. He was not able to fall asleep due to the failed attempts on distracting his thoughts of a particular blonde haired bombshell from his mind.

He turns over in order to get comfortable again but his heart nearly stop beating at the sight that was in front of him. He could feel the blood quickly rushing to his lower region.

Ino was clad in a rather short dress that reach her thighs revealing a pair of long creamy legs and arms. The dress had no straps and sparkled a little when the light hit the dress revealing to him that the dress was a white and black zebra striped dress but what catches his attention the most was the zipper that was in the front rather then the back of the dress.

All he would have to do is make a swift move for the zipper and she would be standing in front of him in all of her naked glory or he could take her in that little number against the wall either way he would have been a sastified man.

'_Oh man…' _the thought of that left him drooling in anticipation for his plan to succeed.

"I thought you were already asleep in here judging from how quiet you were." Ino announce, which cause Kiba to sit straight up so his arousal would not be visible.

"Like I said earlier, at times I like to be quiet so I can think but the invitation is still open for us to make a lot of noise in here." Kiba answers while running his fingers through his mop of brown hair.

"I declined the invite earlier and I stick to that decision." Ino repeat as she was removing the curlers from her platinum blonde hair.

If Kiba did not know any better, when Ino was taking the curlers out of her hair the dress inched up slightly as he was trying his best not to stare at the blonde haired vixen in front of him.

Ino was well aware that Kiba was glaring a hole into her since he was so use to seeing woman clad in skimpy clothing and parading their goodies off for his eyes. _'But I'm not one of those females in where he can undress them with his eyes and hop in the bed with him.' _

She quickly finishes removing all of the curlers from in her and walks back in to the bathroom so she could put her makeup on.

Kiba welcomed and dreaded the break since he was happy to be able to catch his breath but then on the other hand he just wanted to see her walk toward him with a coy smile on her face before she pushed him back on to his bed. Then she would slowly climb on to him and take him right then and there. He had a feeling that underneath Ino's annoying exterior that there was a dominatrix that was ready to be unleashed.

When she emerged out of the bathroom, he could no longer hold the blood that came gushing out of his nose so fast that he come crashing back down on to his mattress.

Ino simply shrugs her shoulders since she thought that he went back to sleep, "Hey you mangy mutt, leave the cabin key outside on top of the door so I can get back in."

Kiba pop open one of his eyes to see that Ino was hovering over him, when he could smell a hint of perfume around her, and notice she had pink shiny lips, black eyeliner around her eyes and some blush on her cheeks.

'_Is this my dream come true?' _he inwardly thought when he finds himself shaking his head up and down.

"Good then, I'm counting on you to let me back in." she tells him after seeing him physically nods his head up and down.

The last thing he could remember was hearing the sound of Ino's voice in his ear before the sound of the door to their cabin closed shut.

After a couple of minutes of recovering from the severe blood lost after undergoing two extreme nosebleed, Kiba awoke still in a slight daze when he remembered what Temari had asked him from earlier. _'Jealous someone might bed her and take her away from you?'_

'_There is no way am I going to let another guy get their grubby paws on Ino.' _He thought inwardly before reaching out for the cabin phone and begin dialing a cabin number.

"Tell everyone we're going out and to be ready in less then fifteen minutes!" he told the person on the other end before hanging up.

'_Oh yes this will be the first night of our memorable cruise…' _Kiba inwardly thought to himself before rolling out of bed.

0000

Ino makes her way to Temari's room when she could tell that the ship was already out to sea as the waves lap against the hull of the ship and then push off and repeats the constant cycle.

She noticed that the sun had already set and that the moon was slowly making its ascent to the peak of the sky but the stars still hid behind the dark blanket of the sky as if they were waiting for their curtain call to appear.

'_I wonder would I met a nice guy on this cruise?' _she ask herself while the sound of her heels clinking against the wooden floor breaks the silence around her.

Ino made sure to check for the numbers on the door because she did not want to walk in on anything that might permanently scar her for the rest of her life.

She glance at her hand since she had handwritten the number of Temari's cabin in case she might have a sudden lapse in memory.

"Ah here we go!" she happily chimes when she check the number on the door and on her hand.

'_It's a match!'_ She thought when she walks up to the door and pushs the door forward.


	4. Chapter 4

"It is about time you came!" Ino heard Temari's voice when she entered the room.

Ino let out a sigh of relief that she had chosen the right room when she noticed that the others were waiting for her to arrive.

"Oh…look at this tramp and what she is wearing?" Temari said to the group in a teasing manner when they noticed what Ino was currently wearing.

That caused a wide smile to appear on her face before she gave a model walk and even included a little turn as the girls gave wolf whistles and calls.

"Eat your heart out boys." She said causing the girls to howl with laughter at her statement.

"But ohm slut you are not out of the clear either…I know Shikamaru is not letting you of this room with that thing on." Ino turned her attention to her teaser when notice what Temari was wearing.

"You should remember this dress Ino…it was when we decided to do that a night in the jungle theme in the club back in Konoha." Temari said before standing up to model off what she was wearing.

Temari was clad in a short dress that stopped about right where her thigh started; it was a brown leopard print strapless dress with a collar that had black lace material connecting the dress to the collar. She lifted her left leg up to show that she had black open toed shoes which added about five more inches to her height along with a visible platform.

"Alright then Jungle Jane, you better be lucky Tarzan hasn't scoped you up yet." Ino joked as she was referring to Temari's boyfriend Shikamaru as Tarzan.

Temari wore a smile small at that statement before responding with, "Oh don't worry about that I will steal him away from his ape tribe and show him some jungle loving alright."

"Ah come, Temari we did not need to hear that!" Sakura protested as the other girls shooed Temari off on that subject.

"And just what might you have on Miss Haruno?" Ino inquired taking the heat off of Temari and placed it on Sakura.

She rose from her seated position revealing she had on a black strapless dress that was ruched at the top and sides along with a silver studded belt around her waist. She wore a black bracelet with silver sparkles along its surface. On her feet was grey pleated faux leather, ankle high straps, Med Cross strap, a front cross strap with her toes showing, and a five inch heel wrapped in a wood design with a small platform on it.

"A little star struck maybe?" Temari asked her cohort after looking at what Sakura was currently wearing.

"I would definitely have to agree that Sai has her seeing stars alright!" Ino agreed with her cohort causing Sakura to blush at their comment.

"I told yall I haven't had sex with him?" Sakura exclaimed as she felt the attention on her.

"Aren't you forgetting that magical word in your sentence…" Ino started off her sentence when Temari finished it, "which is yet?"

The two blondes gave each other a high five for the comment causing Sakura to take her seat with a red tint evident on her cheeks.

"Whose next?" "Hinata, you are up my dear!" Ino announced when she saw that Hinata was a little nervous as to stand up but eventually did.

"Oh my…" "Look at what our _little _Hinata is wearing out tonight."

Hinata wore a one shoulder strap dress that had a floral décor on the right hand side with a visible strap on the other hand side with the ruched sides. She wore a light wash pair of denim jeans that was bunched around her ankles; on her feet she wore white pumps with a leather patent that had a black platform with a six inch heel.

"She is like our very own angel." Ino said when Temari faked a halo around Hinata's head.

"TenTen you are up next show us what you got?" Temari asked TenTen, who merely rose to her feet before giving a little turn.

TenTen wore a navy blue colored top that had a scoop neck showing off her chest with a flutter detail on both of her shoulders, on the back it was crochet and had a bottom band. She wore black pants that were in a similar style like Hinata's pants. She wore dark blue suede pumps with a round toe and a small platform and five and half inch heels.

"Neji let you out of your room with your back exposed?" Ino asked in disbelief when she saw the back of TenTen's shirt.

That caused Hinata to stifle her laughter since she knew her cousin the best, "Not unless she had to sneak out of the room when he was not paying attention."

Everyone turned to face TenTen, "You guys have no idea how hard it was to sneak out of that room! He did a constant patrol of the room that I had to crawl out first and then make a mad dash in these heels to get out of there!"

"Typical Neji fashion," Sakura said after hearing what TenTen had to go through just to get out of their cabin.

"It was horrible! I am surprised I made it this far!" TenTen exclaimed to herself.

"Well you won't be our tough panda if you couldn't get pass Neji!" Temari exclaim while patting her head with her hand.

"Trust me, when Naruto and I starting dating, Neji kept a measuring tape on hand to make sure my dresses was a certain length and that I was not overexposing things." Hinata admitted to the group causing everyone except TenTen to take a deep gasp.

TenTen shook her head back and forth, "Welcome to my nightmare."

Ino and Temari exchanged looks with one another before nodding their heads, "Well since we are all dolled up with looks to kill, I think it is time we enjoy our night out on the ship."

"Ya!" they exclaimed in unison with wide smiles on their face.

0000

Neji sneezed for the seventh time since he was in Kiba's room, "You sure you not catching a cold?"

He shook his head in a no fashion before proclaiming, "I have a feeling someone is talking about me."

"So who are we waiting on now?" Naruto asked as he sat in an empty chair that was provided by the room.

"Shikamaru and Sai but I am not surprised at Shikamaru since he is always the last one besides me to show up." Kiba shouted from the bathroom.

"Is it me or does he just want to stalk Ino?" Naruto whispered to Neji who merely nodded his head before adjusting his blazer.

Kiba emerge from the bathroom and still saw that Neji and Naruto where still the only ones in the room as he began to wonder what where taking Shikamaru and Sai so long.

"How hard is it for…" he paused in his statement when they heard the door crack open before the sight of the two who Kiba was talking about.

"Sorry about that…there was a crowd coming from where we were." Sai explained why they were so late in getting to Kiba's room.

"Oh is that so…I wonder what it could have been about." Neji said to himself before Kiba cleared his throat.

"Look we are here just to enjoy the first night on the cruise and if you really want to know I am looking for a bedmate." Kiba broke down the reason why he called them here.

"It beats staying in that quiet cabin while the girls go out and have fun." Sai stated while leaning his back against the wall and his arms folded across his chest.

"So then let's go. I am tired of this room already." Naruto proclaimed before hopping out of his chair as he was filled with excitement.

"Now that is what I am talking about!" Kiba shouted before they all filed out of the room.

0000

The girls manage to escape the crowd that they had unknowingly caused when they were making their way pass Sakura's room.

"Whew that was close…" Ino exasperate while holding her chest with her right hand at her chest trying to catch her breath.

"If I would have known that we would have been swamped on our way here I would ask for some security." Temari complained when she pulled her dress back down.

"I thought we almost died there." Sakura said as she pulled the upper portion of her dress back over her chest.

"Is everyone still intact?" Hinata's voice inquired in a motherly tone when she saw TenTen adjust the back of her left shoe so it would not pop off.

"Died? More like fight our way through that. I was more than ready to take some heads with me." TenTen said causing Temari to respond with, "Panda, save that energy for the club!"

"Seems like I did it again…my fault," TenTen said when she realize that her tough demeanor was emerging due to her upbringing.

"By the way, is one of your brothers single?" Ino inquired out of the blue causing the girls to laugh at the sudden change of the atmosphere.

"Uhm no, they are all under the age, Ino!" TenTen exclaimed when she saw Ino's down heartened expression on her face.

"So now you are trying to rock _and_ rob the cradle now? You cougar, you!" Temari jokingly asked Ino, who wore a wide smile on her face.

"Humph, you can train the young ones to behave…" Ino said with her arms across her chest with one of her closed eyes opened which was directed at the group.

"Well we are here…" Temari announced once the quintet arrived at their intended location.

The sound of house music was heard booming loud that the vibrations was felt through the walls as Temari and Ino grew excited about their arrival inside of the club.

"It seems as if we got lucky tonight since the line is short on our end!" Temari proclaimed as they soon made their way towards the bouncer and flashed their ids.

"Have a nice night ladies…" he told them once they all passed through the entrance of the club.

"Oh wow this is nice!" Hinata exclaimed when she saw their surroundings to be a very posh club that had a rather large dance floor that caught Ino and Temari's attention.

"How about we all get a round of shots to start us off?" Temari suggested to the group who eyebrows rose at the question.

"Don't mind if we do?" Sakura proclaimed as the girls had a celebratory cheer at the sound of alcohol.

0000

The guys on the other hand saw the crowd that Sai was talking about disperse but was still fairly crowded.

"Just how many people were in the hallway?" Neji inquired when he saw the number of people who were currently in the hallway.

"Trust me; it was pandemonium trying to get through here. That is why it took us so long to get here it was just so troublesome." Shikamaru answered Neji question with his hands stuffed in his front pocket.

"It's like they had their own party out here in the hallway." Naruto proclaimed as he could feel a certain vibe from the crowd. But Kiba was too deep into his own thoughts that he did not really pay too much attention to his surroundings.

'_If I follow my nose then her scent should be around here somewhere.' _He thought to himself as the perfume that he smelt on her before she left, left a strong trail behind her.

"So how do we know which club the girls went into?" Sai asked the million dollar question that was on everyone's mind at the moment.

"I already have that figured out so try not to get your panties in a knot." Kiba responded to the question that was asked by Sai.

"And even if we don't run into them we can have some fun on our own!" Naruto exclaimed with his arm extended into the air with his hands curled into a fist.

'_I don't think so Naruto…this will be the first phase of my master plan and I need it to go as smoothly as possible.' _Kiba thought in opposition to Naruto's exclamation.

"Trust me with the perfume that they are wearing it is coming in loud and clear." Kiba stated as he tapped on his nose for extra emphasis in his statement.

Every one of the guys except Kiba exchanged looks with one another as they already knew the real reason why he had drawn up this plan. His goal was a simple one and that was _'Ino'_

'_She would have to be dumb, deaf and blind for her not to notice that Kiba has feelings for her.'_

'_I wonder would his rudimentary plan on conquering Ino's affection through his childish antics?'_

'_Relationships are just so troublesome.'_

'_So he plans to have Ino as his girlfriend…they fit each other like the two missing pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.'_

'_Oh yes fellas…I plan to have Ino at the end of the two weeks even if it means cutting out all the women I have been sleeping around with.'_

"I got something!" Kiba announced as it caused the group to come at attention when they noticed that they were now in front of a club.

"Yep this is the one." He said before filing into the line as the others merely followed in behind.

'_Phase one is a go…'_


	5. Chapter 5

Ino, Temari, TenTen, Hinata and Sakura populate the bar surprisingly with little to less resistance from the crowd.

"So what can I get for you lovely ladies tonight?" the bartender inquires as to what the girls would like to drink since the catches his attention immediately.

"Well we want four shots of Corazon Blanco in tumbler glasses. Don't forget the lime!" Temari shouts loud enough for him to hear their request.

"Corazon Blanco it is…" the bartender repeates their order to make sure that it was correct.

"So how much do you wanna bet that the boys will be here tonight?" Ino inquire while they wait for their drinks to be poured.

"Everyone except you have a reason why the guys would show up." Temari says with her elbow on the bar while scanning the crowd around her.

"That's right you are rooming with Kiba!" TenTen says sounding as if she makes a huge discover.

Ino rolls her eyes at the two older women in the group. "Well one thing for sure is that I won't be staying in my room except for to sleep."

"If you say so…" Temari slips in causing the girls excluding Ino to laugh at her statement.

'_Okay now I am really in need of that drink…what is taking the bartender so long…' _Ino thought before hearing the bartender exclaims.

"Four shots of Corazon, with a side of lemon, enjoy the night ladies!" the bartender announces to them before winking at them.

"So you are saying that Kiba didn't say anything to you before you walk out of your cabin?" Hinata inquires after sipping on her alcoholic drink for a taste test.

Ino brings her index finger of her free hand to her chin. "You know what…he really didn't say too much except for him saying his normal perverted phrases."

"So he has perverted _phrases_ now?" Sakura inquires as she takes a gulp of her drink before sucking on the lemon.

"Look here you four, I am _not _interested in Kiba Inuzaka whatsoever! I can't stand that mangy mutt…he smells as if he hasn't taken a bath since the day he was born." Ino state as the girls were wearing a concentrated look on their face.

Ino had a feeling that someone was standing behind her. "I know this is going to sound cliché but he is standing right behind me, isn't he?"

The girls all simultaneously nod their head in agreement before Ino whipping around and indeed there was Kiba Inuzaka and the other boys.

"So this is what goes on in your girls' meetings? I feel honor that this blonde haired twit is bashing my name but it's okay that's just Ino." Kiba states with a small smile on his face.

"How about we take this to the VIP section?" Temari throws out that suggestion before having various agreements from the group.

The group travels in the "couple" fashion leaving the two single individuals in the rear of the pack. "Is it me or do you hate when that happens?"

Ino glances up and realize what Kiba was pointing out to her. It was not odd for them to travel like that since they were the only _ones _who were _single _in the group.

"I really don't care for it." Ino says causing some of the curls in her head to bounce up and down as she walks up the steps to the balcony without slowing down.

Kiba had to force his eyes to stop mentally undressing Ino and focus on her face instead but that was a tall order especially for someone of Kiba's class.

Ino inwardly smile to herself as she command not just Kiba's attention but a slew of others who were standing on the balcony, waiting for her arrival.

"I found a booth!" Naruto exclaim from the front of the traveling quad before guiding them to a horseshoe shape table with high bar stool chairs.

"Why I be a monkey's uncle, Naruto. You finally used your brain." Kiba says loud enough for his male blonde haired companion to hear him.

Naruto wears a wide smile on his face for his accomplishment before snaking his arm around Hinata's waist pulling her close to him.

Ino decide to take a seat next to Temari, which was across from Neji, TenTen, Sai, Sakura, and Kiba sitting on the far end.

"Hey, I know you have Shika with you but there's these guys that's been looking at us." Ino whispers in Temari's ear after leaning over.

Temari simply shakes her head leaving Kiba with the thought of _'What is she whispering about?' _

The two blonde females quickly excuses themselves to the restroom for a brief minute but Kiba already knows their little trick.

Kiba trek the two blondes with his eyes as they make their way on to the opposite side of staircase when they make a brief stop at a group of men.

'_Oh so she plans on ignoring me the whole night then…' _he thought to himself as he make sure to keep a close eye on Ino.

Meanwhile with Temari and Ino...

"So ladies are you here with any one?" one of the handsome young man inquires about who Temari and Ino were traveling with.

Temari and Ino glance at each other with small smiles on their face before Temari answer the question. "You know just here with a couple of friends that's all."

The males turn to towards each other with high hopes in their eyes. "How about you invite them to our booth?"

"Oh I am sure you don't want us to interrupt your outing. Besides my friend and I need to escape to the little girl's room. It was nice meeting you all." Ino says as the two turns off at the same time.

"Well you won't have a problem with getting any money out of them." Temari says teasing Ino while nudging her in the side with her elbow.

"I'm upset that you know me that well…" Ino jokes as the two of them stroll to the girl's restroom.

"Anyway, so when are you going to drop those lacy thongs for dog boy?" Temari inquires before pulling her dress up to cover her bra.

"Eh?" Ino snaps her head after she hears what Temari just ask her. _'Oh no, she didn't just ask me that!'_

"I didn't stutter Ino…" Temari speaks up while rubbing her hand through her hair. "When are you going to drop those lacy thongs for dog boy?"

"Why the hell are you asking me that? I don't even like that mangy mutt! The only reason why we are sharing rooms is because it's cheaper!" Ino exclaims not realizing that her cheeks were turning red due to her anger.

Temari rolls her eyes at Ino since her reaction gave the real answer to her question. "When was the last time that you got some?"

Ino eyes were wide as she could not believe that Temari was putting her on the hot spot especially in front of these chicks that were using the restroom.

"Girl, he is undressing you with his eyes!" Temari states as she produces a bottle of lip gloss before applying some to her lips.

"This is Kiba that we are talking about! Someone who eats and breaths sex wouldn't that be obvious?" Ino state as Temari's argument wasn't making sense.

"Duh, Ino! I do know what Kiba does, but he can have you eating out the palm of his hand if he wants to." Temari states since she knew Ino would blow a casket after hearing her statement.

"Oh my fucking god! I can't believe you said some shit like that Temari. Besides it the other way around, _I_ have him eating out of the palm my hand."

Temari simply shrugs her shoulders up and down, "Alright then cougar! We will drop the conversation but don't think for a minute that I forgot about our little discussion."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, jungle Jane, let's go now." Ino tease before the duo make their exit from the ladies' room.

44444

Kiba feels as if he was sitting on pins and needles until Temari and Ino left that group of men, who could _possibly_ give him a run for Ino, but he highly doubt it.

'_After all…I am her roommate.' _He thought to himself.

"So dog boy, why haven't you picked you a random girl yet?" Naruto inquiry catches his attention.

"Maybe because the women in this club don't suit me," Kiba replies as he knows his "relationships" were a hot topic among the couples.

'_I mean hey, I do like women and I can't help that they throw themselves at me…' _he thought to himself as he could feel his cockiness swing in.

Kiba did a brief scan of the crowd of women that surely outnumbered the men and thought for a moment that there wasn't at least one woman he could chat up for the moment.

Just when he was about to give up he spots a woman with fawn colored hair and light green eyes stroll into the club with three of her friends.

'_Well I just found my bed buddy for the night.' _He thought to himself before he excused himself from the group and made his way to wherever the fawn haired woman was headed.

"You spoke to soon, Naruto." Neji jokes as he had his spare arm around TenTen's shoulders.

"It's good that Kiba-kun is getting out there…_again_." Hinata stammers over her sentence a little.

"But I thought he had a thing for Ino?" Sai asks towards the group.

"That's because he does. He is just keeping himself busy until the time." Sakura answers her boyfriend's question about Kiba.

"In all the wrong ways…" TenTen slips in while rolling her eyes at Sakura's statement.

"He is just a troublesome person that's all." Shikamaru replies in a nonchalant tone.

"Kiba just doesn't know how to approach Ino. After all, she already knows how he is." Hinata states the real reason why Kiba and Ino are not together.

The group all seem to nods their heads at the same time once they finally came to that conclusion when Temari and Ino appeared again.

"Can you believe that there was a line at the restroom?" Ino partially told the truth.

When she heard no witty remark or comeback, she mentally wondered where the mangy mutt stole off to while they were away in the girl's restroom.

'_Probably got a girl under his arm and making nightly plans….' 'He better tell me the plan since he has the cabin key.'_

Ino mentally slaps herself, _'Now why did I allow him to hold the key? I got to get it back!'_

'_If I can find where he is then I can go and secure the key!'_

She allowed her eyes to stealthily graze over the crowd until she saw his signature mop of brown hair that was actually combed for his outing. He was talking to a woman with fawn hair color and light green eyes.

For some reason Ino felt sick, _'Wait a minute…why do I feel sick?'_

Repulse by the feeling, Ino notices a waiter with a tray taking orders from the club patrons. "Waiter, can I get another shot of Corazon Blanco?"

"Now that is what I am taking about, Ino! Make it a double!" Temari tosses in after hearing Ino's order.

"I will be right back ladies." She tells them before rising from her seat and making her way down the set of stairs they originally walk up.

"Uh oh…" Temari says when she notices that Ino leaves their table and had a feeling as to where she was going.

Ino glances around once again before spotting Kiba as he was still at the bar chatting up the young lady.

As she took a couple of steps forward she got caught in a wave of partygoers who flock to the dance floor when a popular dance song started to play.

"Excuse me" "Excuse me" "Excuse me" she says while she weaves in and out of the people before reaching a deadlock.

Feeling trap Ino relied on the one thing she knew that could get her out the situation and that was her temper. "Move out of my damn way!"

After she pushes through the crowd of people, Ino had to catch her breath once she made her way out of the crowd.

'_I deserve a medal for that!' _she thought as her heart had swells with pride before focusing in on her intend destination.

Ino approaches from behind the girl when she notices that Kiba was looking at her making her ascend towards him.

"Hello…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Where did Ino go?" Sakura leans over and whispers her question in Temari's ear.

"Here are your five shots of Corazon Blanco shots," the waiter who previously took their orders had returned with a tray full of drinks.

"Thank you." Temari thanks the waiter before paying for the drinks.

"She didn't tell me." Temari answers Sakura question before taking her drink in her hand and sips it.

Sakura sits back to her original height, "Is there something wrong?" Sai inquires after seeing the look of concern on his girlfriend's face.

She turns her head to face Sai, "Oh its nothing…" she answers before facing back to what was in front of her.

"So how do you all like the ship?" Naruto asks his close group of friends.

"We haven't had time to explore the ship, Naruto." Neji answers Naruto's question causing TenTen to nod her head in agreement.

"Shikamaru just thought it was troublesome." Temari answers for her and Shikamaru, who looks bored.

"We just finish unpacking a few hours ago." Sakura says as she sips on her drink while Sai comfortably rests his arm around her hip.

"Did you really bring that many clothes with you?" Naruto asks as he always wonders why woman bring so many clothes with them on a two week trip.

Sakura turns to face Naruto with a look of confusion on her face. "My bag is nothing compared to Ino! It may look like just a suitcase and a duffel bag but that girl knows how to pack!"

The girls at the table breaks out into fits of laughter since they all knew what Sakura told Naruto was true.

"Alright ladies, enough with the jokes about Ino." Temari replies as she continues to sip on her alcoholic beverages.

Meanwhile with Ino and Kiba...

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt your conversation, but Kiba can I talk to you for a minute?" Ino asks not caring for Kiba's friend in front of him.

"It's okay…" the woman with the fawn hair color speaks after the interruption Ino made.

'_She is so jealous!'_Kiba inwardly thought to himself once he had stood up from the bar stool.

Ino inwardly smile as her plan worked but wondered why Kiba's companion did not react in a hostile manner.

"So…what can I do for you Ino?" Kiba asks once Ino stops in front of him after walking a couple of feet away from the bar.

"Do you have the cabin key?" Ino inquires once she turns around to face him.

"Is that really what you want?" Kiba asks before placing his hands in his pants' pockets before rocking back and forward.

'_Not really…but you don't need to know that.'_Ino inwardly before she answers his question. "Yes. It seems as if you will be busy tonight so I want to be able to get into the room."

'_Oh so she was looking at me.'_He thought to himself as he probes her face to see if she was lying.

Ino sticks her hand out with her fist sitting on her left hip. "The key, will you?"

Kiba pause in giving her the key and the answer to her question. _'I like this song.'_

He instead reaches for her hand within his before dragging her out onto the dance floor much to Ino's shock and awe.

"Inzuaka you better explain yourself!" Ino shouts hoping that Kiba could hear her over the blaring noise of the dj.

Kiba pretends to not hear Ino's ranting as he was looking for an open space on the crowded dance floor so the both of them can fit in.

'_His hand is very warm.'_Ino thought when she looks down at Kiba's hand before glancing up to see the back of Kiba's back.

'_Wait a minute…what the heck am I thinking? Pull yourself together Ino! This is Kiba Inzuka!'_she thought while she shakes her head to clear her thoughts.

Kiba spots his clearing before pulling Ino in that direction. He stops and turns to face Ino with his hand still holding hers.

"If you really want the key then you owe me a dance." He whispers in her ear so she could hear his statement.

From the look on her face, Kiba could tell her answer was definitely coming in loud and clear. _'It's just one dance…'_

He notices her mouth the word "Fine" while she sticks her right hand out there for him to take within his.

'_Perfect.'_He thought when the DJ abruptly changes the song from house music to salsa music with a faster tempo.

0000

"Let's dance!" Temari reaches for Shikamaru's arm and drags him down the stairs and on to the dance floor.

"Talk about aggressive…" TenTen jokes before Neji asks her do she wants to dance, which she happily accepts.

"Naruto" "Hinata" the pair call to each other at the same time causing one another to laugh before following behind Neji and TenTen.

Sai and Sakura were left at the table by themselves. "Are you feeling alright Sakura?"

Sakura glances over to her boyfriend as he wore a look of concern on his face. "I am fine. Thanks for asking."

"You know…" Sai spoke up "it's okay if you can't dance."

Sakura blushed out of embarrassment that she was found out by Sai. "We can stay up here if it is fine by you."

She releases a sigh of relief before giving Sai a hug and a quick peek on the cheek. "Thank you I appreciate that kind gesture."

The couple continues a mild conversation with one another while their friends were making their way to the dance floor.

Kiba watch as Ino moves her slender body to the beat of the music as he could not help but to simply watch her dance.

He reaches for her hand before pulling her closer to him as Ino releases a small squeak due to shock from the sudden movement. "Do you salsa?"

Kiba sees her nod her head up and down before moving his left foot forward while Ino step backwards matching his movements.

_'So she knows a little something something about the salsa.'_Kiba thought before shifting his weight back on his right foot.

Ino steps forward when Kiba steps backwards, not once breaking the concentration that the two had on one another.

Once the couples all make their way down to the dance floor they notice that the crowd were watching a couple dancing in the center of them.

"I wonder who it is up there?" TenTen inquires as she tries to catch a glimpse at the couple in the middle.

"If you want something done, then you have to push everyone else out the way." Temari declares before attempting to make her way through the crowd.

Ino rolls away from him with their hands intact before spinning back into Kiba's arms before feeling his arms around her waist while her legs remain straight in the air.

He then gently places her back on the ground as she separates away from him before doing a little small steps before strutting back towards Kiba.

Kiba spins her around before slowly dipping Ino's body towards the floor as her lower body remains still against his while her upper body rolls around recoiling back to Kiba's chest.

"Ready?" he simply ask her before feeling her right hand against his chest as he twirls her around him before increasing the power in his arm to spin her back in front of him. Once in front of him Ino squats with her hand still in his as he spins her around.

Ino then drops into a split causing the crowd to go bonkers at the couple's final move.

Kiba then helps Ino back onto her feet before bowing at the waist at their performance.

"I never knew you had it in you, princess?" Kiba inquires after guiding them off of the dance floor allowing the others to enjoy their night.

"I could say the same for you..." Ino states as Kiba pauses once they were a good distance away from the massive crowd.

"Well...a deal's a deal." Kiba says before reaching in his pants' pocket and pulling out their shared cabin key.

It was then that Ino realize that she use the key as an excuse just to interrupt Kiba and the fawn haired girl's conversation without appearing to be jealous.

She slowly reaches out for the key, in case Kiba may pull the key away from her, only to make another demand of her.

Surprisingly Kiba allows her to take the metallic material from within his grasp and into hers.

The two continue to stand there with one another once an awkward silence settles over them.

"So um…" Ino finds herself speaking up among the two.

"You are free to go." Kiba tells her in a joking manner after seeing the look that was present on her face.

Ino simply nods her head before turning away from Kiba and starts to walk away from him.

As she was walking back towards the VIP section, she hears someone shouting out, "Wait up Ino!"

Ino pauses to see Temari and TenTen making their way over to where she was currently standing.

"What is it you, two?" Ino inquires to the reason why they call for her attention.

"Did you see that couple who was in the middle of the dance floor?" TenTen ask the platinum blonde haired girl.

_'Don't tell me…' _she inwardly thought as a small and unnoticed blush appears on her face.

"Yeah, I think they were doing the salsa." Ino supplies a roundabout answer hoping that Temari observant behavior would not catch her lying.

"Oh man, Temari, we missed it." TenTen verbally complains while facing Temari.

"Did you at least see who it was? I think TenTen wants to learn some salsa moves for her Neji." Temari inquires.

"No not really, I only saw the back of them." Ino lies.

Temari notices that Ino was focused in on TenTen rather then the both of them. _'Blondie is not telling the truth…' _

"Are you heading back up?" Temari ask Ino where she was heading to.

Ino nods her head not trusting her voice anymore to give them any answers to their questions.

"Just a fair warning…Sai and Sakura are still up there," Temari warns Ino.

"Thanks for the heads up." Ino thanks her friend before parting ways with the brunette and dirty blonde haired girls.

_'Whew…that was a close one.' _She inwardly thought before walking back up the flight of stairs.

"Hey Sai…" Sakura calls for her boyfriend's attention.

"Did you just see what I just saw?" Sakura ask once Sai turns his head in her direction.


	7. Chapter 7

Kiba makes his way towards the bar before ordering another drink to prolong the euphoric feeling he had after dancing with Ino.

'_I didn't know Princess could salsa…definitely have to do that again.' _ He inwardly thought to himself before the bartender places a ice cold beer on a coaster.

"So did you handle your friend's problem?" a feminine voice breaks his concentration on his alcoholic beverage.

Kiba glances over to the source of the voice only to find out that it was the same fawn haired woman from whom he was conversing with earlier.

"Yeah, I was holding onto her room key for her since she tends to misplace items easily." Kiba supplies an answer.

"You sound like a caring friend. You don't get that often nowadays." The woman states as a smile graces her face.

"Why thank you. And when it comes from such a pretty woman such as yourself it touches me even more." Kiba thanks the woman in front of him.

"So are you _free_ for the rest of the night?" she redirects their conversation as Kiba brings his bottle of beer to his lips.

'_I'll like to take up on that offer…' _he hears the voice in the back of his head say to him before he places his bottle back onto the bar's surface.

"I will have to take a rain check on your offer miss. It seems as if I have had one too many drinks tonight." Kiba answers bluntly.

A frown now appears on the woman's face, "Ah that's too bad but it was nice meeting you. Hope to see you around some time."

'_What are you doing? That was a banging hot chick that you just freaking turned down! What's wrong with you man!"_ his inner voice screams at him.

Kiba simply tunes the voice out by taking a swig of the beer, as it seems to help in drowning out that inner voice.

'_Not tonight…' _he inwardly thought before enjoying the rest of his drink.

0000

Once Ino made her way back up the stairs, she relaxed at the sight of seeing Sai and Sakura separated from one another.

"So Ino," Sakura speaks up catching her platinum blonde haired friend's attention, "Where did you go?"

Ino adjusts herself so that she was sitting comfortably in her stool. "I had to go and get my room key from that dog faced idiot."

"Is that _all_ you did?" Sakura poses causing Ino to raise one of her eyebrows at one of her close friends.

Ino produces the key that she had acquired from Kiba and flashes it to Sakura before speaking up. "Yeah that's all I did."

'_She is lying through her teeth.' _Sakura thought to herself after hearing Ino's excuse.

"Anyway…I see that you gotten pretty comfortable up here." Ino redirects the subject of their conversation to the couple in front of her.

Sakura nods her head before seeing Sai pushing a drink in her direction, "This drink came for you."

Ino thanks her raven-haired friend before reaching out to take the glassware within her grasp, brings it to her lips and takes a sip of her drink.

"So Sai, what made you go alcohol free?" Ino poses an innocent question towards Sai.

Sakura glances over to Sai and notices that his muscles tensed after hearing that question, "Its just a personal choice...that's all."

Ino simply nods her head after hearing Sai's explanation behind him not drinking, "That's what Sakura needs in her life."

"Are there any potential individuals in your life yet?" Sakura questions her platinum blonde friend, who brought the glass to her lips.

Ino scoffs at the question from Sakura, "No not really. Why'd you ask me that?"

Sakura just wore the same smile on her face before explaining her reason, "I think there maybe something in your near future."

"But uhm Ino did you see whoever it was that made that crowd surround them on the dance floor?" Sakura poses towards Ino, who quickly places her glass on the cup holder.

"No I didn't. Actually, I was trapped in that crowd after getting the key from that mutt." Ino supplies an answer.

'_Lying through her teeth…this is hilarious.' _Sakura thought inwardly to herself after hearing Ino's responses to her question.

"Too bad because those two sure enough can dance their tails off." Sakura says while shrugging her shoulders up and then drops them.

"You don't say." Ino states not hesitating to provide an answer to Sakura statement.

0000

Kiba was still sitting at the bar working on his third bottle of beer when two girls takes a seat next to him.

'_Skimpy dresses…heavy makeup…equals low self-esteem.' _He inwardly registers about the girls before bringing the rim of the bottle to his lips before taking another swallow.

The burning sensation in his throat quickly fades before the actual taste of the beer hits the back of his mouth almost satisfying his thirst but knew all too well it was a fleeting feeling.

'_The club is dead…time to head to the cabin then.' _He thought to himself before removing himself from the stool, making his way through the crowd, and towards the set of stairs.

A smirk appears on his face with every step he takes up the stairs since he knew all to well that he had the upper hand against Ino in her little game.

Sakura and Sai were busy chatting with one another leaving Ino out of the couples' circle yet again.

'_How I hate…' _"Hey this club is dead. Do you want to go back to the cabin?" a masculine voice whispers their question in her ear.

"Excuse me, but who do you think I am? I'm not that kind of girl. So you can take yourself back on your own free will." Ino claims not even looking at the person when she spoke.

"Uhm, Ino…" Sakura speaks up while pointing her right index finger past her and to the male who had just asked her the question.

"I don't care Sakura. This jerk needs to learn some manners." Ino claims while tossing her curls at him and taking the last bit of her drink and drinking it.

"Ino!" Sakura proclaims earning a hard stare from Sakura, "For god's sake Ino turn around and see who you are talking to."

Ino releases a sigh before turning her head to see it was none other than Kiba, who was standing in a cool and calm manner with both of his hands in his dress pants' pockets.

"You sure do have a lot of anger packed in that small body of yours. You wouldn't mind if I _exercised_ that out of you." Kiba poses towards the platinum blonde haired woman.

This earned a snicker from Sakura and a look of disgust from Ino and fast thumbs up from Sai so the girls would not see his reaction.

"Fine then, Sakura, please tell the girls I'm going back to _my_ cabin." Ino declares, after picking up her small clutch, pushing herself away from the table and standing upright.

Sakura had to stop herself from falling out on the floor laughing to answer Ino, "With pleasure." This earned her a rolling of the eyes from Ino.

"Come on you mangy _mutt_." She informs him while passing him and heading down the stairs with no assistance from the rail.

Kiba could not help but keep his eyes glued onto the blonde haired vixen clad in black and white animal print that was walking in front of him. This causes a rise in temperature and wicked thoughts begin to taunt his vivid imagination.

'_One way or another...I'm going to have that girl all to myself.' _He silently made an oath to himself.

0000

"Sakura, where did Ino go?" Temari poses to the pink haired woman, who was now underneath Sai's arm.

Sakura breaks away from her concentration on her boyfriend, Sai, to see that the rest of the group had come back up from their stint on the dance floor.

"Oh...she just left a couple of minutes ago." Sakura informs the group causing a sense of knowing to hit them.

Naruto was looking around not noticing another individual besides Ino was no longer around or in the club either. _'I don't see Kiba either.' _

"Hey Sakura, where is_ Kiba_?" He poses to Sakura earning exchanging looks among the couples in the group before focusing back on the pink haired girl and her raven-haired boyfriend.

"Oh…yeah...I knew I was forgetting something. He went with her." Sakura finishes explaining to the group where both Ino and Kiba were.

"So do you think those two…" TenTen poses to the group once they occupy the rest of the seats in their location.

"No not yet. It is still too early! I say by the second week." Temari provides her opinion of the potential couple's get together.

"I know Kiba. He is going to do anything in his power to get her." Hinata chimes in earning nods from both the girls and the boys.

"Now I see what they mean by girls' talk." Shikamaru claims while placing his chin in his hand on his propped up arm as the guys silently agrees with the lazy genius.

"Hinata basically knows Kiba better than we know him since they have to work together." Naruto agrees with his fiancee's reasoning.

"And I know Ino well…it still doesn't mean anything." Sakura declares before settling back into Sai's arm.

"Sakura does have a point just because you know someone really doesn't mean that you really." Sai agrees along with his girlfriend's reasoning.

Temari exchange glances from Hinata, Naruto, TenTen, Neji, Sakura, Sai and then to a dozing off Shikamaru, which cause an idea to hit her.

"If you are feeling so confident about your choice. Why not place a wager on it?" Temari poses to the group earning looks at each other before turning to see that she was dead serious.

"I mean it is a friendly conversation among good friends right?" Hinata inquires in a innocent manner to the group.

"Exactly! See…even Hinata gets my drift. We won't have to go no higher then I say $50 or less." Temari proposes to the group.

"$50 for Kiba making the first move at the end of the week meaning that I have from Friday to Sunday of this week." Hinata places her wager earning a weird look from her cousin who was standing across from her.

"Since when did you start to gamble, young lady?" Neji pose to Hinata, which cause a small smile to appear on Naruto's face.

"Every since I was legal in doing it." Hintata retorts in a cool and calm manner.

Neji simply look at his girlfriend first before he turn his attention on to her future husband to be, "Naruto, did you get her involved in gambling?"

Naruto simply whistle to himself when Hinata catch Neji's attention. "Naruto didn't influence me in any shape or form. I did it on my own free will."

Temari decide to intervene since she could sense a growing tense between Neji's strict nature compared to Naruto's carefree nature.

"$50 for Ino making the first move at the beginning of the second week until Wednesday." Temari threw in her bid.

"$25 for them hooking up at then end of the weekend." Naruto chime in with a smirk on his face.

"Any more bets before I close the pool?" Temari pose to the others that did not place a wager.

"$25 for them getting together at the end of this trip." Ino add in, which cause a wider smile on Temari's face.

"Now we're talking!" she rub her palms together, "Ten, I know you want to make a bet. Don't let Neji ruin _your _personal fun on this trip."

Tenten focus in on Temari rather than Neji, "$50 on Kiba who make the first move at the beginning of the second week until Wednesday."

"Tenten!" Neji proclaim in a shock manner, which cause Tenten to face him. "Oh come on Neji...its just a simple game among friends."

"I won't participate in any of this!" Neji abruptly state before Temari speak up again, "As the gamemaster of this bet...I officially declare this pool...closed."

"It was nice doing business with you all but I think its about high time we get out of this club." Temari suggest after she shake each and every one of the participants hands.

"She's right. This is _definitely _not our type of crowd." Sakura comment when she sit up from Sai's arm.


	8. Chapter 8

Kiba watches Ino slightly stumble about down a set of stairs as they were walking in the direction of their shared cabin. _'How can she still balance herself in those shoes?'_

The smell of alcohol was present, which meant that Ino was currently buzzed or to feminize it, she was a tad bit tipsy. He decide to remain close at her side in case she might have the sudden urge to do something crazy, wild or maybe unpredictable.

_'Well she does need a little bit of that in her life.' _He thought to himself when the sound of giggling catch his attention.

"The ocean's really pretty tonight!" Ino comments with a small smile present on her face as she move closer to the rail and lean her upper body over as if she was about to dangle over the edge.

"Whoa…whoa…whoa not that way princess." Kiba warns the plantinum blonde haired woman as he place his hands on the sides of her hips in order to guide her away from the immediate danger of falling overboard.

He was on high alert after he was able to safely steer her away from the rail and closer to the white walls of the ship. Ino had taken a couple of steps forward so that she was ahead of Kiba.

"Ah come on…lighten up a little Kiba." Ino adds in while giggling to herself once she was away from the rail.

Kiba pause after hearing what Ino just told him. _'Wait a minute…did she just claim that I need to loosen up? She's the one that needs __alcohol in order__ to have a good time.'_

"Trust me, I do know how to have _fun_. However, you on the other hand had a little too much to drink tonight." Kiba informs her when he notices her current standing position.

Both of her hands were lying flat against both sides of her hips, shift her hips to the left and her eyes were narrowed in on him. "Oh come on...I didn't say anything about you drinking six beers tonight, did I? So don't point fingers here mister."

Kiba just raise both of his hands up with his palms facing her, "Alright...alright...sheesh. At least let me get you safely back to the room."

Ino roll her eyes when she notice that Kiba takes a step forward, which seem to close the distance between him and her. He extends both of his arms out toward her and proclaims, "Up you go!"

"I don't think so." Ino claims with her arms folded across her chest and shifts her weight to her left foot.

Kiba noticed that Ino had not move toward his outstretched arm so he could pick her up. "What is it now, Ino?"

"I rather you offer a piggyback ride rather than carrying me like a bride or something." Ino claim.

"Alright fine…if you want a piggyback ride rather than be in my arms then it doesn't hurt my feeling at all." Kiba declares before he turn around so that his back was now facing her.

Ino thought it was funny how Kiba was currently complying with all of her requests, which was slightly abnormal.

'_Something's not right here…' _she thought to herself before she settles in against Kiba's back and wraps her respective appendages around his neck and waist.

Kiba discovers that the platinum blonde female was rather on the lighter side once he rises from his current position of a squat.

"Don't get any weird thoughts…you mangy mutt." She comments in a low tone as her breath hits the back of his ear lobe.

'_Just as long as you don't do that again.' _He inwardly thought before he decides not to return the remark.

'_She's definitely making this harder then it seems.' _Kiba sums up in his thoughts before toting the woman against his back to their cabin room.

0000

"Do you mind if I ask you one question?" Shikamaru pose to Temari, who currently had her arm loops through his arm.

"Fire away pineapple head." Temari response when she uses one of her pet names for him.

This earn her a sigh and a roll of the eyes, "What are your real intentions by having the group betting on Kiba and Ino's situation?"

A smirk appears on her face when she places her head against his shoulder. "What's wrong with having a little fun among the group?"

"Your definition of fun doesn't match up with everyone else's. You know that right?" Shikamaru points out to his girlfriend.

"Can we talk about something else? We just spent like the whole night talking about those two. You know that you didn't even compliment me on my dress tonight."

Shikamaru glance at his girlfriend for the umpteenth time that night with that little number on. "Oh trust me, I noticed it the instant I saw you."

This cause a wide smile to appear on her face after hearing Shikamaru's response, "I even joked with the girls that I was going to be stealing him away from his ape tribe and showing him some jungle loving."

Temari knew no other words needed to be spoke between the two as she glide her down his arm until it reach one of his hands.

She grabs it until she can feel his hand within hers and guides him in the direction of their cabin room.

0000

Hinata and Naruto were standing on the cabin deck enjoying the night skyline that the cruise had to offer for its guests.

"This is a really nice view." Hinata says as her eyes locked in on the numerous stars against the dark blue blanket.

Naruto nods his head in agreement as he was enjoying the view as well. "I was meaning to tell you that you look beautiful tonight."

His compliment cause a blush to appear on her face, "Why t-t-thank y-y-you Naruto. Y-y-you looked handsome t-t-tonight."

"I love it when you stutter that means you're thinking about what to tell me." He told her as he flashed her his pearly whites with his eyes closed.

This sent a warm sensation throughout her body causing her face to turn a brighter shade of red. "Y-y-you don't s-s-say."

Naruto once again nods his head before he return his attention back to the ocean, "This cruise sure is a nice pre-wedding gift from my future daddy-in-law."

Hinata giggles to herself before she speak in a more confident tone, "Well your future daddy-in-law didn't want any boys on the trip at first."

Her statement earns her a rather calm expression, "I sort of figured that out when he insisted that Neji comes and Hanabi stayed behind."

"Neji…" she says his name in a rather dry tone, which cause Naruto to point something else out, "So you never told your cousin that you like to dabble in the arts of gambling?"

This causes Hinata to giggle at her fiancée's statement before she ask him two more questions, "The art of gambling? Really Naruto?"

Naruto sits up from the rail with an unreadable look on his face, "He even accused me of influencing you in such 'lewd' behavior."

"My family never allowed me to do things of that nature. You just happen to inspire me to put myself out there and try different things. That's why Neji was mad at you."

Naruto raise one brow before he realized that his fiancée had a valid point. "Aah, I feel extra special now."

Hinata giggles once again when she can feel Naruto snake one of his arm around her waist and pull her until her cheek was pressed against his chest.

"Just a couple of more days and we will finally be married." Naruto comments when he place his chin on top of Hinata's head.

"You better not leave me at the altar, Uzumaki." She threatens him after she tightens her grip of his shirt within her hands.

"And have one angry Hyuuga princess on my hand? I already had it hard with Neji and your father. I'm too scared to imagine your wraith against me."

Hinata separates her upper half away from him so she could look at him in the face, "Let's just say that I will hunt you down, torture you and then force you to marry me."

"Yeah, I think I'll just stick to this reality then." Naruto reassures her after he hears what actions she would take if he left her at the altar.

"So are you ready to go back in?" He pose to her once she returns her head against his chest.

Hianta nods her head against his chest as they soon remove themselves from the top deck and head in the direction of their room.

00000

Tenten and Neji entire walk was in a tense and uncomfortable silence next to one another with enough space for two people to easily pass through with little to no difficulties.

Tenten cut her eyes in the direction of her boyfriend, who seems to be focus in on the mission, and that was to get back to their cabin room.

She decides to enjoy the silence and the feel of the ocean breeze quickly coming and going with the snap of a finger.

"Do you have the cabin key?" Neji poses to Tenten, who was out of it that she did not hear what Neji had asked her.

"It's in my pants pocket." Tenten answers with a rather bored expression on her face.

"So are you going to go ahead and open the door then?" Neji clarify his first question, which cause Tenten to reach inside of her pants pocket and produce a key.

Neji merely watch as Tenten stick the key inside of the knob, turn counterclockwise, push the door open and remove the key from the knob.

He strolls past Tenten not even bothering to say "Thank you" for holding the door open for him.

Once she realize that he was inside of there shared cabin, she close the door, and lock it back so no one would randomly run into their cabin.

"So are you not going to talk to me?" Tenten poses to Neji when she walks to the table to place their cabin key on the surface.

Neji merely turns in her direction as he sends her a hard stare before he focuses back to getting comfortable for bed.

"That cold stare may work on weaklings but I doesn't affect me whatsoever." Tenten proclaims with her hands crossed at her hips.

"I never called you weak. I'm just disappointed in you." Neji answers before he removes his dress shirt from his body.

"What because I wanted to have a little fun with the group and placeD a wager on Kiba and Ino?" Tenten poses to brunette haired male.

"It was your personal choice. " Neji retorts her question with a huff when he places his shirt into the dirty bin.

"So are you or are you not going to tell me what the problem is? Cause frankly your starting to become a paranoid." Tenten repeats her question once again.

"My problem is why am I the last one to find out about people's little knacks? It's as if you are hiding stuff from me." Neji fires back with a look of anger present in his eyes.

Tenten slightly backs off a little, waits till Neji was calm and talks in a level headed manner.

"The reason why people don't tell you anything is because you always try and control a situation. Sometimes you just have to let things be…" Tenten explains to Neji after she releases a sigh of relief.

"Just like how you had to sneak out with that outfit on was because of me right?"

Tenten glances down when she remembered how she had told the girls earlier about how she had to escape Neji's sight.

She breaks her eye contact away from, shrugs her shoulders, nods her head, and says "Yeah. Pretty much so,"

"Hm…" Neji says as if he was thinking about something.

"What is it now?"

"I was just thinking how beautiful you looked tonight and how you put thought into trying to impress me with your looks."

"Impress you?"

"That's what you were trying to do right?"

"Uhm…yeah but then again you boys crashed our girls' night out."

"Is this what you would normally wear for your girls' night out?"

'_Something a little shorter with a lot of skin showing!' _"Yeah pretty much. Hinata and I are the most covered up out of the girls."

"Good that's how it ought to be. I don't want others to see what only my eyes can see."

"Whatever Neji."


	9. Chapter 9

'_Whew…we finally made it!_' Kiba thought in relief once he notices their particular room number that was on front of the door.

Ino had lulled her head upwards once she felt Kiba had came to a full stop when she realized that they had arrived at their cabin room.

'_Oh yeah that's right…we're sharing a room.' _She remembers once she notices the door swing open after Kiba manages to unlock the door with the cabin key and still hold on to her at the same time.

Ino merely returns her head back to the crook of his neck silently enjoying the feel of comfort and relief that it established within herself.

"Alright princess we're in the room now." Kiba softly announces to her as he squats and places her bottom on the surface of her bed.

A soft "pufh" was heard which caused Kiba to turnabout to see that Ino had collapsed against the surface of her bed in a very revealing manner.

Ino had slept on her back with her arms stretched out with her legs separated from each other giving Kiba a teasing look as to what was underneath her dress.

'_Damn…'_ he thought as drops of blood begin to drip from his nose and onto his button down shirt.

When he notices her body shifts, he quickly glances away so it would not seem as if he was a pervert gawking at her while she was sleeping.

'_That was too close for comfort!' _Kiba mentally notes as he had to calm his panting to regular breathing before he faces Ino again.

He notices that she had shifted from her previous position once again so now she was currently lying on her side with her head resting against one of her arms.

Kiba releases a deep sigh of relief as he wipes the red liquid from underneath his nose with the side of his hand so it would not cake to his upper lip.

'_I think I should call it a night.' _Kiba thought to himself while he makes his way over to his bed and places himself on the surface of his bed.

Kiba merely lay out against his own bed when another thought hit him, _'Well day one is done. Let's see where this thing goes from here.'_

0000

"Naruto, wake up." Hinata calls out to her blonde haired fiancé as she gently shakes one of his arms with her hand.

Hinata could only watch as he had merely batted her hand away, rolled over on to the opposite side, and muttered something about ramen.

His reaction causes a small smile to appear on her face from her attempts in to wake him up from sleep.

A thought pops up in her mind as she brings both of her hands to her mouth and shouts, "Ichiraku's is having an all you can eat for free!"

Naruto quickly jack knifes off of the bed, starts to get dresses in his clothes, and says, "Oh my god, it's my dream come true!"

Hinata merely watch in pure amazement that her trick still had not lost its magical touch of waking Naruto right up.

When Naruto turns around, he notices his fiancée with a wide smile on her face when he realizes that she had tricked him in to waking up.

"So Ichiraku's not having an all you can eat for free?" He inquires in a disappointed tone with a small frown present on his face.

Hinata could no longer stifle her giggles even after she had placed one of her hands over her mouth.

It was then that Naruto realized that he had been tricked by Hinata, which cause his frown to transition in to a smile.

Hinata was so caught up in her laughing fit that she did not Naruto walking towards her until he wraps his arm around her waist.

"You don't play fair, you know that." Naruto whispers to her as he bends his head down and notices that she wipes tears from her eyes with her index finger.

Hinata physically answer with a nod of her head before she stares back up at Naruto, whose face was currently unreadable.

"Are you mad at me?" she poses with a small smile present on her face before she could feel Naruto's lips against hers.

"Now you have to pay the price." He tells her as he picks her up within his grasp and carries her to the bed.

0000

The sound of the phone ringing sounded like a loud siren that stayed near Ino's ear no matter how many times she tried to smack it away.

A mumbled "ugh" could be heard before Ino removed the pillow from underneath her face and placed it over her head in an attempt to block out the annoying noise.

However the noise continues to ring after she pushes the ends of the pillow down on her ears in order to drown out the loud blaring.

She could feel the alarm clock within her grasp before she stretches pass it and feels the phone receiver in her hand.

'_Stupid phone need to shut up!' _she thought when she could feel the cord within her grasp before she tugged hard and the phone was quickly silenced.

A smile of victory appears on her face when silence quickly evades the room again, which cause her body to ease once again.

'_Now that's so much better.' _Ino inwardly thought in triumphant before she returns to her lovely dream.

However it did not go unnoticed by her cabin mate, who rolls over on the opposite side to see that their cabin phone was now strummed across the floor.

'_Ino must have done that.' _He concludes who the culprit was as he turns his gaze on to the plantinum blonde haired girl still fast asleep in her bed.

He notices that she was now sleeping on her stomach rather than her side, her face underneath one of the pillows, her right leg straighten out, and left leg bent at a forty-five degree angle.

'_She's probably one hell of a sleeper.' _He notes from the change in her position from last night to this morning.

A perverse thought pass through his mind as it sent signals to his lower region about the extent of those fantasies.

'_I'm going to have Ino by the end of this trip.' _Kiba strengthens his resolve on obtaining Ino by the end of their cruise.

0000

Temari returns the cabin phone back to its receiver when she could hear the tone for disconnected. _'It must be something up with their phone.' _

"You're up mighty early." Shikamaru comments with his eyes still close as the covers were bunched around his waist revealing his naked torso.

Temari merely raise both of her arms in the air, start to stretch until she feels a soft pop noise from both and returns them back to her side. "I'm an early riser unlike someone who likes to sleep the day away."

"What's wrong with that?" Shikamaru questions as he continues to maintain his current sleeping position.

Temari glances over her shoulder to get a good look at him, "For one, you're going to miss breakfast the most important meal of the day."

Her statement cause one of his eyes to pop open and notices that Temari was looking at him when she spoke.

He merely closes the open eye before he claims that, "So what about the other meal of the day, you know like lunch, afternoon snack, dinner and midnight snack?"

Temari's facial expression contours to a "What the hell ever" while she reaches out for one of the pillows on their bed.

She brings it slightly over his face, smacks him the face and declares, "Quit being so troublesome and wake up already!"

Shikamaru feels for Temari's hand, which held the pillow lightly over his face, and tightens his grip around her hand.

Temari releases her hold on the pillow when she could feel his hand against hers and notices that his lower half starts to move. _'I see I got him to wake up.'_

"Fine…I'm up woman." Shikamaru mutters as he releases his grip of her hand and removes the pillow from in front of his face.

"Good then. I knew you would wake up with a little quality persuasion." She says as she leans forward and places a kiss on his cheek.

Her action earns her a "Troublesome" from him as he turns his lower half until he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

His statement causes a smile to appear on her face after she hears his comment when she thought, _'I deserve a pat on the back for that one.' _

0000

"Are you in the mood for some breakfast this morning?" Tenten inquires as she was reading the itinerary for their cruise.

Neji emerges from their cabin's bathroom once he finishes completing his daily morning routine when he spots his girlfriend reading a sheet of paper.

"I could use something to eat." He answers as he takes a seat next to her to see what it was that she was reading.

"I'm just surprise that Temari hasn't called us yet." Tenten mentions before she realize that Neji was now sitting next to her.

"If you wanted to see what I was reading then all you had to do was ask." She comments before she hands the sheet of paper over to him.

Neji could only accept the paper as Tenten makes her way over to the bathroom so she could get ready for their day on their cruise.

He glances down at the paper and saw in the center of the page big bold print "Itinerary" and lists out in details their planned activities for their cruise.

0000

A loud thud followed by a groan was heard, which cause Kiba to run from inside of the bathroom to see if Ino was alright.

Before he could ask, "Ino are you alright?" he stops dead in his tracks with his toothbrush dangling from his mouth with a streaming flow of blood from his nose.

Ino had rolled on to her back giving him a full view of what was underneath her dress when he can hear her mutters to herself, "Ouch that really did hurt."

He continues to observe her actions as she did not immediate move from her current position but instead she remains there for a couple more minutes.

"Ino, get up already!" he shouts much to his displeasure as he wipes the blood from underneath his nostrils.

She merely lifts her head until Kiba was in her range of sight when she retorts with "You're too damn loud!"

Kiba had to force himself to turn away from the platinum blonde and clear his thoughts about the image he just saw.

Ino returns her head back to the surface of the floor, rolls over on her side, grasps the edge of her bed with her right hand, and lifts herself from her current position.

The sudden shift of her weight causes her to pause with her chest against the mattress of her bed, _'I still feel a little dizzy.'_

Kiba reemerges from the bathroom and notices that Ino was now propped up against the side of her bed.

"You know if you have a low tolerance for alcohol then you shouldn't drink it." He advises her when he makes his way over to where she was slumped over.

Ino releases another groan from her lips before she retorts with, "I can do whatever it is that I want to do."

He merely shakes his head at the woman's statement about her actions when he starts to help Ino back on to her feet.

She jumps for the sudden contact of Kiba's hands against her hips as she swore she could feel the heat from his hands through her dress press against her skin.

'_I wonder what he could do with those hands. ' _She ponders to herself before the little voice in her head whispers _'Those hands probably find their way in to all types of trouble.' _


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you ready to go yet?" Temari inquires after she knocks her clenched fist against the cabin's bathroom door.

"Why are you so loud?" Shikamaru snaps at her after he opens the bathroom door and comes face to face with Temari.

A smile appears on her face after she witnesses Shikamaru's reaction to her question, "I'm not but if you don't hurry up we're going to be late for breakfast."

A "troublesome" escapes his mouth as he emerges from the bathroom fully clothe.

"I knew you would come around sooner or later." She comments with a small smile present on her face as she reaches out and grabs his hand.

"Besides," she speaks up as they walk toward the cabin's door, "I want to get the best seat at the table."

Another "troublesome" soon followed after while Shikamaru allowed Temari to drag him alongside her.

He releases a sigh when he thought to himself as he quietly follows behind Temari, _'This is going to be a long day.'_

4444

"How long are you going to stare at me?" Ino questions after she pauses in the middle of washing her face and looks up at the mirror at Kiba.

Kiba was leaning with his back against the bathroom door frame with his arms across his chest and his right leg over his left.

"I didn't want you to see you face forward in the toilet since you're not tolerant of alcohol." He answers in a cool manner.

'_The mutt thinks he's so cool from the position he's standing in. Humph,' _Ino quickly thought as she toots her nose up at his actions.

Ino merely focuses in on completing her morning task but was still mentally bothered by the presence of Kiba intensively looking at her.

'_Is he showing concern for me?' _she ponders before she observes Kiba's head slightly nodding off which meant he was in a light sleep.

A small smile appears on Ino's face at the young man's current position. _'He's probably tired from watching over me last night.'_

She pauses in the middle of what she was doing, makes her way over to where Kiba was standing, and observes his facial expressions.

'_He seems to have gotten darker from the last time that I saw him.' _She thought as her eyes travels from his skin to the two red distinctive fangs on both sides of his cheeks. _'The fangs are still the same.' _

Ino raises one of her hands to push back his messy black hair away from his forehead and was surprised that he did not move or flinch from the sudden contact.

'_Good…he's making this easier than I thought.' _She thought as she leans forward until her lips were pressed against his forehead.

Kiba slowly opens his eyes and notices Ino's chest was at his eye level, _'I must be dreaming.' _He thought as he uncrosses his arms and wraps them around Ino's waist.

'_What…' _Ino suddenly thought when she felt Kiba's arms surround her and brings her closer to his body.

She could then feel him rubbing his head in the valley of her breasts causing her cheeks to turn to a bright red.

"Kiba, what the hell are you doing?" Ino shouts at the brunette haired boy who merely ignores her questions and continues doing the action.

'_I have to think fast.' _She thought when a thought pops in to her head as she bends her knee and shots it toward his stomach region.

An "oof" noise was heard and Ino was quickly released from Kiba's hold when she heard, "What the hell was that for?"

Ino's face contoured to a "no way" expression while she responsed with, "I should be asking you the same time, you mutt."

It was then that Kiba had paused to recall what all just happened a couple of minutes ago before the look of realization hit him. "So it wasn't a dream then?"

Her face turns to a bright red color after she hears Kiba's question to himself, _'Does he dreams about my chest when he's sleeping?'_

Kiba rubs the small bit of sleep with the side of his hands before he looks to see Ino pointing a finger at him while her other arms hold her chest.

"You're a prevent Inuzaka!" she shouts at him with a very red face and her arm shaking in the process.

'_Don't tell me that it was real.' _He inwardly thought as a smirk appears on his face while doing a silent victory cheer at his luck.

Ino merely observe Kiba's facial expression until he returns her gaze with his own, _'I don't trust those eyes.'_

"It was your fault." He simply says.

4444

Neji quietly remains on the edge of the cabin's bed thinking over the conversation he had with Tenten a couple of minutes ago.

'_All I know is that she got upset because I was looking at the paper.' _He thought as he was trying to figure out why Tenten was upset with him.

The paper she had handed him was placed to the left of him since he did not know what exactly to do with it.

He releases a deep breath since it seems to calm his nerves and allows him to think clearly. _'I guess she must have assumed that I was looking over her shoulder.'_

It was then that he realized what he had did wrong. He recalled from when they first started dating how Tenten confessed how she hated when people looked over her shoulder.

"_My father was adamant about not having his only child take up the family business of wielding. So when he finally gave me a chance to prove myself, I thought he would allow me to display my talent. Instead he remained over my shoulder and complained about how I was not doing this correct or how it was too dull and needed to be sharpened. I hate that._"

'_How could I forget that?' _he ponders to himself after he brings his hand in front of his face and shakes his head at his negligence.

'_I have to make it up to her.' _He mentally declares.

On the other hand, Tenten was staring at her reflection in the mirror of the bathroom with an apparent frown on her face.

'_Neji is such a jerk!' _she shouts to herself as she was trying to calm herself down from her sudden angered outburst.

She was not mad that Neji was concerned for her but was rather mad at how forgetful Neji could be when it comes down to her.

'_He'll probably never figure out what I lashed out at him.' _She thinks since she's been noticing that Neji no longer paid her the attention he once did when they first stated to date.

'_I wish he could be as caring as he used to be.' _

4444

"Enough…" Hinata says between her bouts of laughter, which causes Naruto to pause in the middle of ticking her.

"So have you learned your lesson, Hina-chan?" Naruto inquires as he stares her directly in her face to see tears of joy in her eyes.

Hinata nods her head up and down with her eyes closed before she verbally admits, "Yes."

"Good then…" Naruto mentions after he rolls from on top of her body, "…because I was starting to get hungry."

She wears a small smile on her face as she mimics Naruto's actions and rolls off of the surface of the bed.

"We should probably get going? I wonder if everyone has made it yet." Hinata poses as she stands on her feet.

Naruto stretches his arms upwards before he returns them back to his side, when he jokes, "Probably Neji and Tenten since they like to be on time."

"Ah but he's always been like that though even since we were little children." Hinata agrees with a small smile on her face.

"You forgot overprotective too." He mentioned along with laughter, which cause Hinata to think, _'He did give you a hard time when he found out that we were dating one another.'_

The same smile remains on her face at the thought when she recalled how Neji reacted to the news that his cousin was dating none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

_"Hinata…" Neji calls out to his younger cousin after he glances over his shoulder and catches her in his vision._

_A nervous Hinata twiddles her fingers and rocks back and forth on her heels with a pink tint across her face._

_"Yes?" she poses as she manages to speak without stuttering which would have been a dead giveaway to her older cousin._

_"Are the rumors true? That you're dating that Uzumaki kid?" he inquires in a harsh tone as he continues to hold his cousin within his sights._

_'It's either now or never Hinata.' Her inner voice encourages her to stand up and defend her opinion._

_"So what if I am dating him? It's not like you can control who it is that I like. Besides his name is Naruto not Uzumaki kid." Hinata shouts to Neji with her hands clenched in a fist fashion._

_"You never gave him a chance to prove that he is more than just the reputation that you hear others say about him! So don't you dare pass judgment on him."_

_"What about your father Hinata? You know he would highly disapprove of you choosing some with Naruto's status."_

_"I don't care what father, you or any of the family members' opinions of Naruto are. He's a bright spirit with a large heart that gives without hesitation and doesn't expect anything in return. I want to be that person who can return his love just as equally." Hinata explains her reasons._

"Hey Hinata, what do you think they're going to have for breakfast?" Naruto inquires when he turns to face her with a wide smile on his face.

"If we leave now maybe we could go see before the others get there." Hinata suggests which seemed to get Naruto reared up and ready to go.

'_He hasn't changed not one bit.' _She mentally notes, _'That's one thing that I liked about him.'_

4444

"It was your fault." Kiba simply says.

"Come again? Did you just say that it was _my _fault?" Ino repeats to clarify what Kiba just said to her.

"So you can't hear now?" he fires back when he had to duck and avoid an unidentified flying object that was directed at his head.

"Alright...let's just calm down here," Kiba suggests with one of his hands extended out to protect his face.

That seem to pause Ino in the middle of whatever it was that she currently had in her grasps. "Good. Let's just take a deep breath and explain what happened in a calm manner."

Ino lowered the object in her hand until it was on the surface of the bathroom door as her face was completely red.

"I just wanted to thank you for watching over me." She tries not to stutter over her sentence. _'Oh cripes, I'm starting to sound like Hinata with all this darn stammering and stuttering.'_

Kiba continues to intensively listen to Ino's side of the story when he asks, "And what else happened?"

"I approached you, pushed your hair from your forehead, and placed a kiss on your forehead." She slowly explains step-by-step to Kiba.

Kiba raise an eyebrow at Ino recounting her side of the story. "Oh …so you tried to take advantage of me when I was sleeping? Shame on you Ino, have you know dignity for yourself?"

Ino was about to rebuttal when she realized that Kiba did have a point, _'Damn'_ "I guess I apologize for that."

"You know you don't have to wait till I fall asleep to attack me because I am more than willing to stay wide awake for the experience."

"Shut up, you mutt!"


	11. Chapter 11

Neji swiftly snaps his head in the direction of the bathroom door when he heard it unlocked and decides to turn his attention away from the door.

A "humph" followed by the continous sounds of "pops" was heard when Tenten makes her way out of the bathroom and toward the cabin's door.

"Are you coming or not?" she inquires over her shoulder with no infliction in her tone.

Neji knew whenever Tenten would used that tone toward him it meant one thing and one thing...he was offically in the doghouse. _'This isn't going to be easy.'_

He did not verbally respond instead he removed himself from the surface of the bed and strolls over to the door.

"Do you have your key?" she asks him, in the same tone, once he approaches closer to the door.

Neji nods his head up and down before he reaches out for the side of the door so Tenten could emerge from the room first.

She mutters a "thank you" underneath her breath with her side facing him. _'Ugh…'_ he thought as he produces his cabin key in order to lock the door.

Tenten starts to walk away from him and states "If you hurry up maybe we can get a good seat at the table."

"If that's what you want." Neji agrees with her after he locks the door, returns his key to his pockets and catches up to Tenten's stride.

Tenten cut her eyes in the direction of Neji but instead looks past him in order to get a good view of the gentle ocean waves.

'_It looks like we will have good weather today.' _She thinks to herself as she returns her focus on what was in front of her.

'_At least I got her to turn in my direction…' _Neji thought before his inner voice interjects, _'She wasn't looking at you…she was looking past you.'_

That caused Neji to shake his head left and right at the previous thought. He slightly falls back when he places his left hand over his face.

'_I can't even think positive thoughts about myself.' _He mentally notes to himself about his current action.

Tenten merely hums a tune to herself as she bobs her head left and right while she was walking with a smile on her face.

'_Neji doesn't know what he's gotten himself in to,' _she thought as she continues to bobble her head in utter delight.

4444

"Hina-chan, let's go." Naruto calls out to the indigo haired woman as he waits by the cabin door.

Hinata makes her way over to where Naruto was standing with his hands resting at the top of his stomach.

"My stomach is craving some much needed ramen." He mentions, which causes a smile to appear across her face.

"Let's see if we can't fix that for you…" Hinata suggests with a small smile present on her face when she spoke to him.

A wide toothy grin appears on his face while he unlocks the lock, pulls on the knob and opens the door wide enough so Hinata could pass through.

"Why thank you kind sir," she teases before she walks pass him and out on tp the ship's breezeway.

"Do you think they will have ramen on the course?" he inquires with a curious expression on his face as he locks their cabin door back.

Hinata could not help but to stifle another chuckle at the blonde haired inquiry about the food options on the cruise. _'Thinking with his stomach…'_

"I'm sure they have a variety of foods especially ramen." She answers as Naruto's eyes widen at her answer to his question.

"Ah...I can't wait to try them all!" he declares with his mouth hung low and droopy eyes as drool begin to fall from the corner of his mouth.

Hinata pauses in the middle of her chuckles and extends one of her hands out toward Naruto's face until it was underneath his chin.

She pushes her hand upright in order to close his mouth and comments, "We don't want to have someone have an accident because of your ramen fantasies, now do we?"

This seems to bring Naruto back down from his ramen dream and feels Hinata's hand underneath his chin. "Did I zone out again?"

Hinata removes her hand from underneath his chin and returns it back to her side. "Yep and you were even drooling over yourself." She mentions as Naruto wipes the clear liquid away from his lower lip with the back part of his hand.

"I think it's rather adorable how you zone out when you think about ramen." Hinata adds in with the same smile on her face when she felt herself enclosed in a tight hug by Naruto.

"I do the same when I think about you too." He whispers in her ear as he tightens his hold around her while Hinata's face turns a bright red.

4444

'_I see Ino likes to wait till my guard is down to show me some affection.' _He thought when he removes his hand from his forehead

Kiba then cuts his gaze down to the watch that covered his right wrist and realizes what time it was, _'I swear this woman is totally in love with her own reflection.'_

He shakes his head at the platinum blonde's haired woman fascination with her looks, _'I don't have time for this…'_

When he pushes their cabin door back open for the umpteenth time this morning, "Hurry up already woman!" he shouts inside.

'_She's such a narcissus.' _ He concludes when he could hear footsteps approaching the door in a casual fashion.

"Why are you still loud in the morning?" Ino inquires in an annoying tone as she squints her eyes from the sudden bright light of the sun.

"No one told you to drink like a sponge last night." He reminds her before she interjects her own opinion, "And just how many times are you going to remind me? I do remember, you stupid mutt."

Kiba ignores her and pushes past her so he could lock their cabin's door when Ino releases a groan. "I can't believe that I'm up this early for some stupid breakfast!"

"I'm surprised princess," Kiba speaks up when he places the key inside of his jacket pocket, "I would have at least thought you were an early riser."

Ino scoffs at the brunette haired male in front of her with her arms folded across her chest when she counters with, "As if you would know me."

"Are you challenging me about my knowledge of you princess?" Kiba inquires with an unreadable expression on his face.

She rolls her eyes at his question when she rebuttals with, "So now you can't hear either?"

Her response causes a smirk to appear on Kiba's face as he places his left arm across his stomach and brings his right elbow on top of his clenched left hand.

"Would you like to make a bet, princess?" Kiba suggests with his hand slightly extended forward with his palm facing upright.

Kiba could tell from Ino's current stance that she was listening to him even though she may not have been paying direct attention to him.

"If I'm able to find out about your little quirks then I win the bet." He offers the challenge's description to Ino.

"And what is that you want if and only if you win the little bet?" Ino inquires about the wager that was being offered in the bet.

Kiba brings his right arm back to his body with his right index finger now pointing directly at his cheek as a sign of thinking.

'_I have the perfect wager for this bet.' _He happily thought to himself as he covers his mouth with the side of his hand.

'_I think I know what this perverted mutt may have in mind. Even still I want to see if I'm right about my prediction.' _Ino mentally notes.

A cocky smile stretches across his tan face when he states his wager. "You, princess, have to do whatever I say for one day."

Ino raise an eyebrow at Kiba's statement meanwhile her inner voice was inwardly shouting "I knew its" at him.

"And what would you offer me if you were to lose?" she asks about the counter offer to Kiba's bet.

Kiba inwardly frown at Ino's question but silently knew she was going to ask him that anyway. "I won't bother you for the rest of the cruise."

He observed as Ino thought over about the offers that were placed on the bet when she mentions, "That doesn't seem like a fair counter, now does it?"

"Ah come Ino…" he verbally complains at the platinum blonde's inquiry about the counter offer. "it sounds pretty fair to me. I mean if you're confident in winning the bet then it shouldn't matter if you lose, right?"

"You really expect me to allow your charms to blind me, Inuzuka?" she harshly states with both of her hands on her hips.

"So you're calling me by my last name…does that mean you have grown bored of our little pet names, Yamanaka?" he teasing proposes to the blonde.

"All I'm saying is why should you get the servitude and I get the short end of the stick by having you stop annoying the crap out of me on this cruise?" Ino mentions their respective antes.

'_I figured that she would be paying close attention to what I was saying.' _He inwardly concluded when he makes notes that Ino pays attention to details.

A "tsk" of the tongue brings him out of his thoughts when Ino states "Oh I don't think so buddy."

"So what is that you have in mind?" he poses already knowing Ino's answer to his own question.

"I want…"

4444

"Where's everybody?" Temari asks no one in particular as she along with Shikamaru, who was leaning against one of the guard rails and was focusing in on the never ending ocean view, was waiting for the others to meet them.

"I told them to be here at a certain time so we can make our reservation." She rambles on to a distracted Shikamaru.

"I swear I'm going to strangle each and every last one of them if they make me miss breakfast!" Temari declares with her eyes closed and a shaking clenched fist.

Shikamaru releases a breath and breaks his attention away from the serene site to see his girlfriend muttering things to herself about their friends.

'_I guess she's just having one of her days.' _He inwardly concludes with a shrug of his shoulders when he cast his gaze down the somewhat crowded walkways.

It was then that Shikamaru spotted a familiar set of twin buns along with a man with long feminine hair walking next to her.

"I spot Tenten and Neji." He announces to his girlfriend, who swiftly snaps out of her fit of growing rage.

"Oh goodie," she happily responses with her palms together in front of her chest with a wide smile now present on her face.

'_Troublesome woman,' _He mentally concluded after he had observed his girlfriend rather bipolar reaction to his announcement.

The sight of bright blonde colored tuffs also catches his attention along with the rather loud orange colored shirt that only Naruto would wear. "Hinata and Naruto are coming too."

Temari claps the tips of her fingers together out of joy as her plans seem to be going according to her plan.

"All we're missing now are the future lovebirds…" She adds in a hopefully tone when Shikamaru spot the pair a couple of people behind Naruto and Hinata.

'_I'll let her see for herself.' _He mentally notes before the rest of the group approaches them.


	12. Chapter 12

"I want…" Ino pauses in the middle of her sentence and notices that Kiba was intensively listening to her, "…a day of servitude."

It was Kiba's turn to raise an eyebrow at the women in front of him since she was rather serious about her claim.

"Servitude," He repeats the only word that he had heard out of her statement.

"It's the exact same thing that you want on your end." She reminds him of his wager before she goes on to explain to Kiba, "…besides its only fair if I earn the same thing that you want."

Kiba momentarily pauses in order to think over Ino's suggestion to her wager, "I mean if you're scared of a little competion then you can back out now."

He narrows his eyes on the platinum blonde haired woman in front of him. It was at that moment that she questions him with, "Scared?"

Kiba simply huffs when he sees Ino nod her head in a yes fashion, which causes him to say, "Woman please…you must not know me very well."

Ino places her right hand on her hip and drops her left arm to her side and inquires with a smirk present on her face, "So what do you say dog boy? Is it a yes or a no for you?"

"Why are you even asking me that question?" Kiba interjects with a slightly pissed off expression on his face.

"All I just need is a yes or no…" Ino simply instructs him before she states "…so stop trying to beat around the bush Kiba."

"You really think your smug, huh, Princess?" He suddenly mentions with the same expression on his face as he leans his torso toward her and pokes her shoulder with his index finger.

Ino swiftly bats down Kiba's hand with her left hand before she modifies his statement, "I wouldn't say _smug_…I just know how to stack the chips in my favor."

Kiba was at a momentary loss for words when he heard Ino corrects him with, "Fine then, I agree to your terms princess."

The smirk present on her face stretches in to a cocky grin when she counters with "I knew you would eventually see it my way."

"Ah whatever…" Kiba cuts her off before he reminds her, "Let's get going."

"Oh…it sounds like someone's rather upset?" Ino teases the brunette haired male about his current behavior.

Kiba merely ignores her question, stuffs his hands inside of his pants pockets, and walks a little ways in front of her.

_'It_ _looks like I rained on someone's sunny parade.' _She happily thought to herself after observing Kiba's previous action.

She could not help but to chuckle to herself at how immature he was acting. _'And I__ got the upper hand again.'_

4444

"Good morning Temari!" Tenten greets Temari once the dirty blonde haired woman enters her line of vision. "Good morning Tenten,"

The two women quickly exchange a hug with each other while Neji and Shikamaru greet each other with a nod of their heads.

Once the girls break away from within each other grasp, Tenten cast her gaze at her current surroundings when she realizes that the others have not arrived yet.

"So it seems as if we're the first people here _as always_." Tenten mentions to Temari with the last part muttered under her breath.

Temari happily nods her head up and down, when she mentions "You sound rather surprised by that."

"I mean you and Neji are typical the punctual people out of the group." She adds in with an "it's so obvious" expression on her face.

Tenten cut her eyes in the direction of Neji while she softly mutters to herself, "Tell me something that I don't know."

A beaming smile now appears on Temari's face as she places her right hand on Tenten's left shoulder when her gaze returns back to the woman in front of her.

"Don't feel bad…I like that about you." She compliments the brunette haired woman's personality with the same radiating smile present on her face.

Tenten could not help but to feel some type of accomplishment from Temari's compliment, _'At least Neji is good for something.'_

"Did you see anyone else from the group behind you?" Temari suddenly questions Tenten knowledge about the location of the others.

Tenten brings her right index finger to her chin as a sign she was thinking about the answer to her question.

She then shakes her head left and right in a no fashion, "No. I haven't heard anything from the others."

It was at that exact moment that Temari was able to spot out in a crowd a bright orange colored t-shirt that registered as something that only Naruto would wear.

"I think I spotted the future Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki making their way over here now!" Temari announces as she points her index finger in the direction of the couple.

4444

Ino merely observes Kiba walking in front of her with his back hunched forward, his left hand in his pocket, and his right hand ruffles his already messy brunette hair.

She chuckles to herself since she knew that she was the cause of his frustration, "Who would have thought that you were this easy to upset?"

Kiba quickly stops in the middle of his stride, jerks his head in her direction, and stares at the woman in front of him.

"Was it something that I said?" Ino innocently questions as she tilts her head to the left with her eyes closed and her slightly clenched fist against her chin.

He merely narrows his sights in on Ino's current expression, which could have been innocent to someone who did not know Ino.

However, Kiba knew all too well the woman that stood in front of him better than she thought he did.

A "humph" releases from his mouth as he returns his right hand to his pockets and straightens to his normal height.

"As if I would let you upset me woman." He mentions with a cocky smile present on his face as Ino takes notice to his rather carefree attitude.

"Apparently you are…" she chimes in with the same innocent smile still evident on her face, "…since you haven't called me _princess _yet."

Kiba was slightly caught off guard by Ino's revelation when he realizes that it gave him some ammunition against the blonde.

"Ah it sounds like someone does pay attention to me then." He suddenly mentions, which causes Ino to open her eyes and looks at him.

"I always knew you liked that name." He comments as he slowly steps closer and closer to the woman until he was directly in front of her face.

"You may have had the upper hand on me a few minutes ago…" he tells her before he leans in closer until his ear was right next to hers.

"…so how long are you going to fight your feelings for me?" he whispers in her ear causing Ino to blush from Kiba's question.

'_This arrogant…' _she notes as she brings both of her hands upward until they rests against his shoulder blades.

"As if I would want you…" she states her claim as she slightly bends her elbows, "…you stupid mutt!" as she pushes him away from her.

4444

"Good morning everybody!" Naruto shouts at the top of his lungs once they made it over to where Temari, Tenten, Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji were waiting.

"Rowdy as always," Shikamaru simply claims as he closes his eyes and swabs his right ear with his right pinkie finger.

"You can say that again." Neji agrees with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed.

"At least he shows some type of enthusiasm." Tenten speaks up in Naruto's defense, which causes a smile to appear across his face.

This causes a frown to appear across Neji's face after he hears Tenten's comment that meant well for Naruto but was silently directed at him.

Naruto merely smiles at the positive and negative compliments that he received from his two male friends.

Hinata turns toward Naruto and flashes him a smile, "It seems as if everybody has been affected by your infectious joy today."

Naruto copies the same action except he scratches the back of his head when he responds with, "So I have been told."

Hinata nods her head in agreement when she adds in, "But I love that about you though."

"Aw just look at those two together…aren't they just adorable!" Temari compliments the couple in front of them.

Shikamaru merely rolls his eyes at his girlfriend's compliment of the couple, _'But even I have to admit that those two are made for each other.'_

"So we have the punctual couple and the future newlyweds…" Temari notes before she continues with "…all we're missing now is the lovebirds."

"Is that what you're calling them now?" Tenten questions Temari with a funny facial expression present on her face.

Temari nods her head, leans closer to Tenten, points at Naruto and Hinata, and whispers, "Yeah, I can see those two falling head over heels with each other just like Naruto and Hinata."

"I mean those two do argue a lot…just like a married couple." Tenten turns her head to face Temari and whispers her response.

4444

Kiba slightly stumbles backward when he could feel Ino pushing him away from her personal space.

"So you don't like me invading your personal space, princess?" Kiba poses to the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"What normal person would want their personal space invaded by someone that they don't like?" Ino inquires with a "are you serious" expression on her face.

"That's a surprising question since I should say the same should apply to you especially when you secretly tried to attack me when I was taking a nap." he counters with a curt smile on her face.

Kiba merely observes Ino's stance and her tone that she uses to him. _'Let's see how far I can push her without getting burned in the end.'_

"I see you're quite aggressive when I make bold movements like that, huh?" Kiba questions her previous action when he notices a small blush present on her face.

'_Who does this mutt think he is? Adonis or something?' _she inwardly asks herself after she observes Kiba's stance and his tone toward her.

She huffs out a "whatever", folds her arms across her chest, blushes deeply, and cuts her eyes away from Kiba.

"So you don't like it when I play rough with you?" he inquires with a raised eyebrow, which causes her face to turn to the color of a tomato.

"Move out my way, mutt!" She suddenly instructs him as she pushes pass him in a fast pace causing Kiba's smirk to grow from her reaction to his question.

'_So she's easily embarrassed…' _he mentally notes to himself as he returns his hands to the inside of his pockets.

'_Decrypting Ino's personality will be much easier than I thought it was going to be.' _He confidently thought as he resumes his stride.

4444

Tenten, Temari and Hinata continue to happily chats away about some girly topics while the guys merely enjoys the ocean's view in front of them.

"Ah this is relaxing," Shikamaru comments as he leans away from the rail and cast his gaze to the left when he spots a storming Ino and a smirking Kiba.

'_For lovebirds, they sure don't look too happy.' _He notes to himself before he decides to return his attention to the ocean.

'_I definitely don't want to get caught up in those two future lovers' quarrel.'_

_'It would be too troublesome.' _He concludes to himself about avoiding being apart of the couple's potential future problem.


	13. Chapter 13

"Don't look now everybody but I found the two lovebirds." Tenten says to the girls' once she was able to locate the couple out of the large crowd.

The girls simply observe an irate Ino a good distance ahead of Kiba with his hands jam in his pockets.

"It seems as if they have had a lover's spat. Wouldn't you ladies agree?" Temari mentions to the ladies, which causes them to nod their head in unison.

"You can kiss the peace and loving setting out of the window." Shikamaru mumbles under his breath when he thrusts away from the ship's guard rails.

"Those two are already at each other's throat this early in the morning." Neji complains after he spots the couple out among the crowd.

"Why I do believe that that's a new record for them?" Naruto teasingly adds in as he turns his attention on the duo.

"Good morning you two," Temari greets the pair once they were in front of the large group.

"Good morning, Temari," Kiba happily replies while Ino cuts her gaze away from the group and mutters a "Yeah, what he said."

Temari swiftly exchange glances between Ino on the left and Kiba on the right, _'Ah aren't they just the cutest! It kind of reminds me of when Shikamaru and I first discovered our feelings for each other.' _

"Is anyone else beside me hungry?" Naruto interjects with a smile present on his face as he crashes within the girls' circle.

The sudden intrusion of Naruto's hyperness was much needed on Ino's part as she silently thanks the blonde for the abrupt distraction.

"I am!" Ino quickly agrees with the blonde haired male's question, which prompts Temari to enthusiastically chime in with, "Oh me three!"

Naruto, Ino and Temari deem themselves as the leaders and guide the entire group in the direction of the food court.

"I do hope you all know that you three aren't the only ones on the ship." Shikamaru reminds the blondes of the group.

'_It's good to see everyone's in such a good mood this morning, thank goodness.' _Hinata mentally concludes after she observes all of her close friends and fiancé expressions on their face.

"_Maybe my dad was right about this cruise…' _she pauses in the middle of her thoughts when she sees Naruto, Ino and Temari lead the group. _'…it was indeed much needed.'_

4444

"Oh this is a really nice restaurant," one of the girls express amazement as they scope out the décor of the restaurant.

"Where's the food?" Naruto promptly asks as his mouth starts to water from the various aromas and scents that penetrates his nostrils.

"The breakfast bar is over there…" Hinata voices as she points in one direction, returns her arm at her side, faces Naruto and mentions, "…unless you want to order something specific?"

He glances at his wife and mutters to her "I wonder if they have any ramen on the menu."

Kiba overhears Naruto comment and asks, "That stuff is bad for your health. Don't you ever get tired of eating ramen?"

The blonde haired male pauses to himself, contemplates the question, smiles, and states while he shakes his head left and right, "Nope…not really"

"That's what I thought." Kiba concludes when he leans over to Hinata and whispers "How do you deal with such an obsessed man who worships ramen as a daily meal?"

"I mean it's got to be affecting him down there?" he adds in as he points downward for emphasis on his inquiry.

Hinata's pale face instantly flushes from embarrassment at the nature of Kiba's question.

She casts her sights in the direction of her overzealous fiancé once he was able ti discover where the ramen was at the food bar.

"Actually…" Hinata speaks up, which causes Kiba's ears to perk up since he listens in on what she about to spill about Naruto's performance.

"…it gives him more of an _energy _boost." Hinata reveals while she whirls her attention back to Kiba.

His face rapidly depletes the color from his once tan complexion to a deathly white color.

Kiba slowly peers down at a brightly flush Hinata, who stifles her giggles in one of her hands. His response was simple, "This conversation never happened."

"Deal" Hinata proclaims before she treks over to the breakfast bar so she can fix her a plate to eat.

His sights land on the platinum blonde haired woman, who seems to be contemplating whether or not she should pick up a muffin, Danish, or slices of French toast.

The ends of his lips curl upright in to a smirk as he causally strolls over to the debating blonde and claims, "…you know carbs are bad for you princess."

"Nobody asked for your opinion you mutt." Ino hisses at him while she concentrates on the three options that lay before her.

"Ouch…" he utters while he clutches his heart as if she had mortally wounded him. "I'm touched you called me a mutt again."

"You're so freaking annoying!" she snaps at him before she reaches out for the silver tongs, picks up a banana nut muffin and places it on her plate.

"That's what you love about me!" he discloses as he separates himself away from the blonde when someone catches his eyes.

"For some reason, I feel as if we forgot about somebody." Temari suddenly thinks over after she scans the faces of her companions.

4444

"Are you up Sai?" Sakura inquires as she rotates toward the raven haired male, who occupies the opposite side of the bed.

Sai shuffles as a response to Sakura's question instead of a verbal answer, which earns him a deep sigh from his rose haired girlfriend.

"You want to go and get some breakfast." She suggests as she shifts her lower half on to the side of the bed and rests her feet against the soft carpet.

"If I wanted breakfast then I would have gotten up already." Sai comments as he faces away from the woman on his left.

Sakura rolls her eyes, stands to her feet, enters the bathroom and feels her stomach growling at her for not properly feeding it.

She reaches out for a toothbrush and toothpaste in order to start her morning routine when she thinks, _'That was the first time he snapped at me.'_

'_I guess he's not a morning person.' _She concludes about his grumpy personality this morning.

Sakura twists the knob to the faucet, which causes water to rush downward, sticks her toothbrush under the water, flips the top of the toothpaste, removes the brush from under the water, and squirts the liquid out on the head of the brush.

'_Matter of fact…it's hard to tell what is that he likes to do and don't do.' _She notes while she brushes her pearly white teeth.

'_I mean there would be subtle indication like a nod of the head but now it's just nothing.' _

'_I guess you don't know how people really act until you move in with them.' _She assumes after she rinses off her brush and tosses it to the cup.

Sakura releases a frustrated sigh as she proceeds to finish up the rest of her morning routine so she could feed her upset stomach.

4444

Ino notices that her friends was still at the bar once she was done with her plate so she chose to scout out good seats for them.

As her search becomes fruitless, she flags down the closes individual that works on the cruise for help.

"What is that I can help you with ma'am?" a masculine voice politely inquires to Ino's problem.

Ino peers over to her right to inform the man of her problem when she gawks at the handsome man in front of her.

He stands about six feet two with jet black hair and mysterious grey eyes. He had a slight tan complexion similar to Kiba's skin color. He was clad in the cruise workers' attire of a navy blue collared shirt, khaki shorts, and brown boat shoes.

She glances down at his name tag that reads, "Roy"

"I'm having a bit of trouble finding a table for me and my party of eight. Is there by any chance that you could help me?" Ino addresses the young man with her issue.

"It would be my pleasure miss…" He pauses as a means to ask for her name. "Yamanaka, Yamanaka, Ino."

"Is there by any chances that you are Japanese, Miss Yamanaka?" he asks as he wonders off topic.

Ino casually nods her head up and down and inquires, "You're right. What gave it a way?"

"It was by the way that you introduced yourself with your last name first and your first name last instead of your first name first and your last name last." He explains which causes a slight confused expression to materalizes on Ino's face.

"I guess I must have confused you even more with that explanation." He admits with a small chuckle to himself.

Ino shakes her head left and right this time and comments with "I think I catch your drift…a little, Roy."

Her admittance causes a smile to stretch across the man's face when the sights of what he assumes were her party walks over.

"I thought you would have found us a seat already?" Temari verbally complains unaware of Roy's presence.

The other three women instantly take notice of the attractive young man that stands in front of Ino, who was obviously flirting with him.

Tenten taps Temari shoulders, points in Roy's direction, and whispers, "I think that's why she has been busy."

Temari whirls around and faces a handsome young man with jet black hair and grey eyes in front of her before she whirls to face Ino.

"He's cute." She whispers under her breath and moves out of the two's way when Roy speaks up. "I do believe I see a good spot for you lovely ladies to enjoy your breakfast."

"Oh by the way, thank you so very much for being an absolutely doll." Tenten graticously thanks the man in front of them before the girls venture over to the table.

"Miss Yamanaka." Roy calls out to Ino, which causes her to pause and swivels her head toward the dark haired cruise ship worker.

"Enjoy the rest of your cruise." He simply proclaims with a wide grin on his face before he departs from within her area.

"I know I will!" Temari responds for Ino instead as the platinum blonde haired snaps her head to focus in on the dirty blonde haired girl.

"What?" she questions as she shrugs her shoulders up and down once Ino ambles back over to the group with a harsh glare set on Temari.

"There was a freaking reason I didn't say anything back to him." Ino tells the blonde in front of her as she takes a seat at the table.

"…and what could a sane single woman possible excuse be not to say anything to a handsome man such as Roy." Temari runs down the situation with an inquisitive expression on her face.

"I wanted it to look like I was uninterested in him so next time he would have to do something to catch my attention, duh." Ino retorts with a gentle tap of her forehead to Temari.

"Why beat around the bush with it?" Tenten inquiries as she draws a chair from underneath the table.

"…easy for you women that have loving boyfriends to say! You all have a significant other that you _actually_ want to have on this cruise." She defends her actions while the others select what seats they want to sit in.

"You do too." Temari promptly slips in her statement in order to gauge Ino's reaction.

"I know you're not talking about that mutt over there whose flirting with the girl from the club the other night, are you?" She implores as she jabs her clenched fist with her thumb over her shoulder.

"How did you know that without even looking?" Hinata curiously wonders since Ino's back was toward the breakfast bar the entire time.

"Oh trust me…I have seen how that fleabag work around women. She's just another fly in his flytrap bound to be eaten soon."

"…sounds to me as if someone's jealous." Temari alleges with a smirk on her face

A resounding unified, "mhmm" can be overheard from her closes female friends as they agree with Temari's allegations.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I can't believe that it is already February! Man time is flying in 2013, but anywho here is the latest chapter for my wonderful Kiba and Ino fans.**

**Plus thanks to:**

**Natsu's Girl, even though I was not able to respond to your review. I will continue to write more. **

**4444**

Kiba spots the fawn haired woman from yesterday night at the club when she travels from one side of the food bar to another with an empty plate in her hands.

He temporarily separates himself from the group in order to politely greet the woman, who idly grasps a pair of tongs and skillfully scoops up food on to her plate.

"I like a woman who has an appetite." Kiba greets her with a smirk on his face once the woman peers over the sneeze guard glass toward Kiba.

A similar smile stretches across her face at the notion before she responses with, "I'm sure with a man like you, your appetite can't be easily satisfied with _food_ alone."

'_Ah she wants you badly Kiba…' _his consciousness mentions with a forward nod of its head.

"So I never got around to asking your name yesterday night…" he speaks up since he wants to know the woman's name.

"Neither did I." she retorts while she rounds the corner toward him with her plate in her clutches.

"Well since I'm a gentlemen, the lady should introduce herself first." Kiba suggests as he points his plate in her direction as a motion for her to speak first.

The woman giggles at his gesture before she introduces herself by the name, "Eri".

"Now if my Japanese is working and translating correctly then Eri means…blessed prize. Am I right?" he curiously poses with his eyes closed in a thoughtful manner.

Kiba opens his eyes to see the fawn haired woman by the name Eri shakes her head in confirmation, and voices "Actually, you're dead on with that one."

"It's a pleasure to finally know the beautiful woman's name is Eri." He asserts with the same smile on his face.

"A deal's a deal's remember. " Eri reminds as she shifts her plate forward as a gesture for Kiba to reveal his name to her.

"As I said earlier, I'm a gentleman and we make it a habit to stick to our promises." Kiba comments with a slight nod of his head as well.

"...or you won't be considered as a anymore gentleman if you don't." Eri revels with the brunette haired male in front of her.

As Kiba was about to divulge his name to Eri, he feels someone drag him away from the fawn haired goddess. "Come on lover boy!"

"Hey what's your problem?" he hisses at the person, who drags him toward the table where the girls were.

"You were taking forever just to tell her your name." Naruto mentions as he walks in front of Kiba while he balances four plates of hot Ramen in his arms.

"…and what would you _boyfriends_ know about being single?" He questions as he emphasis the word boyfriends in his question.

"That it sucks?" Naruto expresses in a grave tone with a rarely seen serious expression on his face when he speaks.

"It's not troublesome till you're lonely." Shikamaru adds in his own opinion and a shrug of his shoulders.

"We were single at some point in time, too." Neji reminds him as he tightens his grasp around Kiba's shirt.

"So then why are you trying to ruin my chances with a potential relationship?" he curiously needles as he secures his food on his plate so it will not fall of as he is being drag.

"You're doing on your own by randomly flirting with each and every woman that you see." Naruto mentions as he directs his gaze to the brunette sliding across the floor.

"Uh uh, it's not each and every woman that I lay my eyes on. It's just the women who have a nice body and no inhibitions." Kiba corrects Naruto's statement with a wag of his index finger.

"That's why you're in a troublesome position as it is." Shikamaru asserts.

"Shikamaru, I know that _troublesome _is your trademark or whatever but you just can't use that for everything." Kiba complains about Shikamaru's personal vernacular.

"Troublesome…" he utters once again just to piss the upset Kiba off.

"You know what…forget about this little intervention because unlike you occupied people I can do whatever the hell that I want to do." Kiba proclaims as he casts his gaze away from Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Now with that kind of mindset, you'll just be pushing Ino further and further away from you." Neji claims as he tugs Kiba forward along with his footsteps.

Kiba's protests suddenly went mute after Neji's comment about him pushing Ino away due to his womanizing actions.

"It's not like she likes me or anything?" he mumbles to no one in particular but it was overheard by the trio of men.

"How do you know that and you haven't even asked her?" Naruto wonders outloud.

"Because once you're on that woman's hate list then you'll forever suffer her wraith." He informs them about how Ino handles her personal relationships.

"…and since when has that stopped you from trying?" Shikamaru curiously probes in a grave tone.

"You've lost your resolve and it isn't even the middle of the week yet. I'm disappointed in your lack of fighter's spirit." Neji calmly remarks about Kiba's lack of determination.

Neji's words weigh inwardly in Kiba's thoughts as specific words cycle throughout his mind, _'lost…my resolve…lack of…fighter's spirit…'_

"Consider this little conversation a wakeup call from your friends." Naruto declares with a goofy grin present on his face now.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru states as he rolls his eyes and shakes his head left and right at the inaudible Kiba in front of him.

"Shut up already Shikamaru!" Kiba loudly shouts at the brunette male after he overhears his trademark phrase leave his lips.

Kiba's response causes a smile to materializes across the lazy genius face after he witnesses Kiba's revival.

4444

Sakura emerges from within the bathroom and strides over toward the closet to select what outfit that she was going to wear for today.

She watches Sai rests on the edge of the bed with no shirt on while he runs his fingers through his hair and exhales a heavy sigh.

'_I can't let his sour attitude mess up my morning.' _Sakura inwardly declares as she crosses the threshold of the closet.

'_I guess I should get up now…' _Sai thinks as he checks the time on the alarm clock that was position off to the side at the head of the bed.

He rises to his feet, stretches his tense muscles, stifles a yawn, and pads over to the bathroom.

Sai watches Sakura sift through her clothes in the closet before he directs his attention back to the bathroom where she walks inside of.

'_She's not in a good mood this morning.' _He concludes after he recalls the argument that they had from earlier plus her current actions.

'_I guess it's true that you don't really know the other person thinks and act until you live with them.' _He mulls over as he withdraws his toothbrush from the holder.

'_I mean she displays her emotions like an open book...sometimes they're a little too extreme even for me.'_

'_Then again I'm not use to showing my emotions to anyone or toward anything.'_

Sai releases another deep sigh as he finishes up with his morning routine before Sakura would leave him in the room to himself.

4444

"Uhm…Neji-niisan why are you dragging Kiba by his collar?" Hinata ponders as the girls witness Neji drags Kiba by the collar until the guys reach the table full of girls.

"To prevent the escape of a stray dog from its rightful owner." Neji grumbles as he positions his plate next to Tenten right before he releases his hold from around Kiba's shirt.

"If it was a stray then it doesn't have an owner, right?" Ino slyly claims after she overhears Neji's claim about a stray that refers to Kiba.

"Now, now, now, children let's play fair." Temari chides more towards Kiba and Ino on their

"Remember we're here to enjoy this amazing cruise that Hinata's father provided to his loving daughter for her up and coming nuptials." Tenten reminds the pair of the reason why they were on the cruise in the first place.

"Acting civil with this mangy mutt is as far from the solution to the problem." Ino huffs out in disbelief.

"Quit being such a downer princess, you're messing up everyone else happy spirits." He interjects as he gently tosses his plate on the opposite side of Tenten and hunkers down in a seat.

"Just like how you womanize with every woman that you lay your eyes on, huh?" she needles while her eyes narrow in on the man next to Tenten.

"Why does everyone think that I hump anything with a vagina and legs?" Kiba rhetorically wonders since his treatment of women seem to be the topic of the day.

"Uhm…that's because you do," one of them mentions as he whirls his head to the one who said it.

Kiba watches as his friends' simultaneously nod their heads in agreement, which prompts him to become flabbergasted.

"I mean one thing I can say is that it's not anything with a vagina and legs or he would have had or little pampered brat over there." Temari corrects them as she drags Ino back in to the conversation.

"Finally someone vouches for me, sheesh." Kiba comes out with since it seem as if they were bashing and trashing his poor name.

A usually calm and composed Ino no longer existed as her face begins to glow red from embarrassment at Temari's statement.

"There's no way in freaking in hell that I will ever let that mutt touch me!" she shrills as the frequency in her voice increases.

"Oh are you sure about that?" Temari chides with a smirk present on her face when she speaks.

"100% positive!" Ino firmly asserts as she mistakenly jabs her fork in the middle of her banana nut muffin.

"You know being that positive is not always a good thing." Kiba mutters, which earns him a smack across the head from Tenten.

"I thought you were on my side?" he quickly hiss as he rubs the tender spot on the back of his head with his right hand.

"I am." She simply respond as he rotates his head in her direction while she returns her arm to her side with her eyes honed in on the blondes' argument.

"So why did you hit me?" He mutters to her as he leans closer to the brunette haired woman on his

"…because you're about to miss the best part of the argument." She asserts with a concentrated focus on her face.

Kiba's facial expression displays an "oh" follow with "I understand" before he returns his attention back to the two blonde's conversation.

"If you hated it so much then how come last night at the club you two salsa dance and drew quite a crowd." Temari alleges with a confident grin when she addresses her fellow blonde.

A wave of gasps emits from the others at the table as they set their sights on to the platinum blonde haired woman.

"You were the two, who causes the crowd to form?" Naruto shockingly probes as he slurps down a chopstick full of ramen.

"I heard from people that saw it was that those really danced their butts off." Hinata replies as she lays her spoon across the side of her plate.

"Not to mention the fact that you tried to beat around the bush so we wouldn't know that it was really you and Kiba." Temari cuts her off when she observes Ino about to open her mouth.

Kiba chuckles at the expression present on Ino's face as she casts her gaze away from her group of close friends and the mutt and to the carpet floor.

"It's not like you can prove your accusation…" Ino huffs out while she tucks her arms underneath her chest and glares at Temari.

"I can…" a familiar feminine voice interjects in the midst of their conversation, which prompts the spectators to swivel their heads toward the direction of the voice.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **Please heed the rating of this fanfiction and be warned that there maybe some explicit language in this chapter. Anywho, here is the much delayed next chapter of Temptation!

**4444**

'_Wait a minute…' _Ino pauses to herself once she realizes that all eyes were on her after a woman with rosy pink hair materializes in front of them.

'_Why is everyone so focused in on me?' _she deeply ponders to herself once she overhears her best friend voice speaks up.

"At the club the other night when I was up on the balcony with Sai, I peeked over the rail to see what all the fuss was about."

"I just so happened to spot both Kiba and Ino in the middle of the crowd." She adds after she points at both Ino and Kiba when she mentions their respective names.

"At first, I thought they were in the middle of yet another one of their pointless arguments until the DJ started to play a very upbeat tempo song."

"Can you kind of get to the point Sakura?" Naruto interjects as ramen noodles dangle from his mouth as he speaks to Sakura.

"Shut it idiot!" She loudly shrieks at the blonde haired man after she redirects her finger at him now in an animated fashion.

"Anyway…" Sakura voices once she composes herself, "…the next thing, I know is that those two are dancing with each other, which by the way was absolutely amazing."

"So the truth finally comes out…" Kiba overhears Tenten mutters in awe to herself as she unfolds her arms from across her chest.

"And here I thought it was just Kiba being annoying…" Neji voices his opinion. "Hey, I'm still here you know!" Kiba interrupts with an evident frown on his face "…but Ino was playing along with him the entire time."

The group, excluding Ino, stares at the platinum blonde haired woman only to witness her face contorts with visible ire.

"I don't have to sit here and keep being attack for something as childish as this." Ino exclaims after she slams her palms against the table's surface.

"All we wanted to know was the truth. You don't have to be so uptight about us teasing you." Temari counters with a stern expression on her face after she observes the blonde's reaction.

"Shut the hell up Temari!" She snaps at the older woman of the two. "You really don't know a damn thing about me let alone my feelings!"

"That's enough Ino!" Temari simply proclaims after she notices that due to Ino's outburst they begin to draw nearby strangers' attention.

"No," the younger blonde hisses once she turns her sights on to the woman off to her far left in between Shikamaru and Neji.

"I'm fed up with you trying to put me with this mangy ass mutt! If it's not meant to happened then just give up already!" Ino defends her point as she points to Kiba when she calls him by her personal moniker.

"Princess…" Kiba softly utters but he was immediately silenced when he listens to Ino continous rants, "And you…don't you say shit to me!"

"Ino calm down. This isn't the time or the place for this kind of argument." Tenten calmly suggests after she witnesses the blonde's tirade.

"I don't have to stand here and listen to what any of you have to say!" She scoffs before she removes herself from amongst the group.

"Where are you going?" Sakura shouts at her best friend as she watches her retreat away from the group deu to her being upset and angry.

"Just leave me the hell alone!" Ino screams over her shoulder right before she rounds a corner and disappears from within their sights.

"What just happened?" Naruto questions after he attempts to process the explosive argument that just occured between Ino and the others at the table.

"She finally snapped." Hinata gently replies as she returns her sights on to astonish and confused expressions on her friends plus her fiancé face.

"…but we were just teasing her. It didn't have to get this serious." Sakura tries to figure out a solid reason through the cloud of misunderstanding that clouds her vision.

Temari exhales a deep breath, closes her eyes, tucks her arms underneath her chest and admits to the group, "Ino...does have a point though."

"What are you saying Temari?" Shikamaru curiously inquires while he quirks one of his eyebrows up at his girlfriend's admittance.

"Think about it. This trip was originally a means to celebrate Naruto and Hinata future nuptials and to relax."

"Yet we transformed it into a matchmaking game to put Ino and Kiba together with each other." "Almost everything we, I mean as in the _couples_, have planned has forced them to be around the other so they won't be left out."

She opens her eyes and wraps up her opinion with a declaration, "She is right about the fact that we can't force something that isn't meant to happen."

Neji critically studies his friends as well as his girlfriend's facial expression while he folds his arms underneath his chest and affirms, "I agree."

"Neji!" Tenten exclaims once she turns her sights on to her boyfriend.

"It's the truth. It's obvious that in a relationship opposites do attract each other and it can only be strengthen through common interests and time."

"Not to mention, the fact how Kiba has soiled his reputation due to his womanizing ways. What woman can trust a man, who has a taste for other women instead of the one he wants?" He presents the facts on Ino's possible feelings toward Kiba.

"You hear that Kiba…you need to cease your ways right now and start fresh if you want Ino as your girl…" Shikamaru calmly asserts with his eyes closed.

"Where did he go?" Tenten questions after she realizes that Kiba was no longer at her side.

"He left as soon as Ino left." Hinata discloses as she peers up at the brunette haired woman.

"So why did you wait to tell us this Hinata?" Sakura poses with an apparent guilty expression on her face at how she has treated her best friend.

"I truly feel that it was only right to let him go after her while you all were distracted. I think it's time we stop being as playful with the idea of them as a couple and permit nature to run its own course." She reveals the reason why she remained mute about Kiba's departure from the table.

"Besides, I think we aren't capable of understanding their feelings right now. This is only something two single people, who are searching for love in one another can even begin to have some understanding of this situation." Hinata calmly states her point to the crowd.

"Hina-chan is right." Naruto firmly agrees with his fiancée mindset to let the two work things out on their own accord. "Plus, I want to eat my ramen before it becomes cold."

"As always thinking with your stomach before your mind." Shikamaru goofily comments as Naruto simply slurps up his chopstick full of noodles.

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't do that." Naruto happily proclaims with a wide goofy smile present on his face.

4444

'_Those idiots have some nerve trying to gang up on me just because I don't want to be with that mutt.'_ A furious Ino thinks as she storms out of the dining portion of the ship.

'_Just because they found out who they are in love with early doesn't mean they can control my love life.'_

'_I don't even need a man in my life to make me happy.'_

'_So why is it that I feel...sad?' _she wonders to herself as she halts in the middle of her stride and rests her hand on the rails.

"It's okay to admit to yourself that deep down in that heart of yours you want to find someone that loves you back." A familiar masculine voice speaks up from behind her.

Ino whirls around only to come face to face with the source of her hate at the moment and hisses at the brunette, "Kiba…didn't I tell you not to follow me you fucking idiot!"

"I couldn't do that." Kiba says when he slides his hands inside of his pants pocket as a mean to control his temper.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she bitterly questions as she tightly grips the rail from her ire.

He removes one of his hands from his pockets and replies, "I just couldn't sit there after what just happened a few minute ago!"

"Humph, I'm not surprised since you tend to like the thrill of the chase in women." Ino alleges with a huff of her breath.

"When will you stop using me as an excuse to cover up your feelings?" He asserts as he jabs his thumb at his chest when he mentions himself.

"I don't need to use a stupid ass mutt as an excuse to hide my feelings. You're not that important in my life." She claims after she covers the distance that separate them from each other.

"Hm" Kiba sneers at the woman in front of him before he adds, "…as if I would care what would happen between us since I already know how I feel about you."

"I fucking hate you Kiba Inuzaka. You're a stupid ass male who only thinks with their penis. You want to bed every single beautiful woman that you lay your eyes on just like a dog chasing his heat to the nearest woman." Ino decrees her hate for the man in front of her as she pokes his chest with her index finger.

"You don't mean that." He calmly counters as he wraps his hands around hers and moves it from against his chest.

"So once I admit how I feel about you, you turn around and call me a liar? It looks like someone couldn't handle the answer to their question." She jaws at the man as she snatches her hand away from his grasps.

"What happened to you Ino?" Kiba quietly demands after he studies the hurt that she tries to hide on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Ino counters as she glares at him with the hand he touches against her chest.

"Who has made you this cold toward men?" He wonders about the reason why she was being so aggressive toward him.

"Why don't you look in the mirror for the answer yourself?"

4444

Naruto glances over at his beautiful indigo haired fiancée and observes the daze expression on her face. "Are you still thinking about Kiba and Ino, Hina-chan?"

"There's something that has been bothering me just a little." Hinata admits as she casts her gaze toward Naruto.

"What is it?" He queries as he slurps up the lukewarm broth from his fifth bowl of ramen and places it on top of the other empty bowls.

"Ino never did deny the invite to the cruise." She remarks as she leans one of her cheeks against her palms, a gesture she does whenever she was deep in thought.

"You know she likes to pamper herself with expensive things that she doesn't have to pay for." Naruto says as he wipes his mouth off with the side of his arm.

Hinata lifts her head up from against her hands and utters "I know that much but there's something else."

"Ino already knew about the girls being invited. She already knew that they were going to bring their boyfriends." Temari interrupts the couple's conversation.

"Plus we told her that Kiba was coming along." She includes in her explanation to Naruto.

"So what's your point?" he ponders as he picks up another bowl full of ramen and twirls some noodles around his chopsticks.

"Ino knew that she was going to be stuck with Kiba the entire trip yet she still came." Temari remarks only to be met with an obscure expression on his face.

Hinata giggles at Naruto's physical response before she informs her, "He needs a simpler answer, Temari-san."

Temari shakes her head as a signal that she understands and breaks it down, "She has feelings for him that's why she came on the trip."

"Oh…why didn't you just say that earlier?" he questions with a similar expression from earlier.

"Let's just say that you have to the let the person admits it to themselves first if you want results." Temari adds in as she waves her hand around for emphasis.

"Ino has to see that she likes Kiba first so that they can be together." Hinata clarifies for him as he slurps up more noodles.

"Is that why you invited her and Kiba on the trip?" Naruto probes once he swallows the noodles along with some broth.

"Yes and no." Temari honestly admits to the blonde haired male as she closes her eyes when she responds.

"Do you two really think your plan will work?" he inquisitively questions as he concentrates his sights in on the two women.

"After what just happened a few minute ago…I really don't know." Temari renders her opinion of the situation at hand.

"We never really knew from the beginning whether or not it would work. We were just lucky enough to get her on this trip." Hinata conveys her genuine emotions she turns her sights toward where Kiba and Ino were.

Temari chuckles at the turnout of Kiba and Ino feelings due to their personal involvement, "Then again that's how love is."

"…unpredictable." Hinata finishes up Temari's sentence, which prompts the two females to peer at each other with similar expressions of understanding on their faces.

"...but I think it will work out."


	16. Chapter 16

"You're doing it again." He calmly reminds her as he maintains his sights on the woman in front of him.

"Ugh...this is getting me no _fucking_ where!" Ino loudly shrieks with a peeve expression on her face when she screams at the young man in front of her.

"Look Ino…could you at least lower voice." Kiba claims as he cuts his eyes away from Ino to the others that past them along their way.

"You don't want everyone to know our conversation. I mean I don't want you to snap on an innocent stand byer." He advises to her in a hush tone so that only she could hear him.

"I can't deny the fact that my past actions with women have been unforgivable in your eyes but it is something that _I _chose to do." Kiba starts to explain his feelings for her.

"I admit that when we were growing up I thought you were loud, annoying and stubborn as hell but then I started to look at you different."

"You did constantly throw yourself at Sasuke a lot but then you eventually came around to your senses and finally start to act like the real you."

"I enjoyed that person so much that I grew unexplained feelings for you but I felt that I was not the kind of guy that you wanted to date."

"You liked them tall, athletic, and vain. I wasn't either three of those when I was younger but when I saw that that was what you liked I started to change."

"When I thought I reached your standard and was prepared to ask you out. You made it clear after that last breakup that you would never date those kinds of guys."

"I was furious at the thought that you still wouldn't acknowledge me after the transformation that I underwent just for you."

"It was at that moment, that I realized that I could never amount to what you want but apparently I was enough for other women."

"I can't blame you for the fact that my outlook on women had changed but then I can't just completely cut you out pf the blame either."

"Whew..." He exhales a deep breath when he narrows his vision on the platinum blonde woman in front of him.

"I'm glad I was able to admit that." Kiba admits after he chuckles at his sudden confession to the girl he loves.

"I had planned to take that little secret to my grave let alone tell you about it." He huffs out his sentence as he speaks.

"If this is the course that we are with each other then I don't think that we can become what we both want from each other let alone friends."

"So what is your decision Ino?" he poses the million dollar question to the quiet blonde after he concludes his rant toward her.

4444

The group wraps up their breakfast and digests the explosive conversation that occurs about the future course of Kiba and Ino relationship.

"How about this…" Temari speaks up after silence settles in amongst the group, "…lets back up and allow them move on their own."

Everyone executes a physical response of acceptance while Naruto places the last empty bowl of Ramen on top of the pile of bowls to his left.

"So what's in the plans for today?" Tenten inquires as she peers over at the blonde haired woman's direction.

Temari ponders over the answer to Tenten's question for a minute before she suggests, "After what just happened I need a trip to the spa."

The instant the word _spa_ left Temari's lips, the girls seem completely gung-ho for the brilliant suggestion.

"I could go for a good deep tissue massage." Sakura mutters to herself as her thought soon travels to the grumpy raven haired male that accompanies her cabin.

'_This might be the break that we need.' _She inwardly thinks before she returns her attention back to the group discussion.

"Sakura," she hears one of her male friends call her name, which prompts her to locate the source that says her name.

It was none other than Shikamaru, who was dub the lazy genius since he was extremely smart yet totally idle.

She acknowledges that she pays attention to the intelligent man when she listens to him ask her, "Where's Sai?"

Sakura shrugs her shoulder up and down with a reply of "I dunno".

Her response did not even faze Shikamaru since he was use to the couple unpredictable nature due to the simple fact that they both were stubborn.

"If you happen to see him before I get to him…tell him the guys will be in the gym today." He asks a favor of the rose haired woman.

She nods her head forward to demonstrate that she understands and that she agrees to Shikamaru's favor.

"We'll see you boys later!" Temari mentions after she stands a little ways away from the table while the girls draw near her.

4444

Kiba observes every minute detail present on Ino's face to gauge her genuine emotion during their conversation.

'_This is what you wanted Princess…' 'The ball is in your court now.'_

Ino remains silent as her mind attempts to process the onslaught of Kiba's feeling toward her while her heart beats slower and slower.

The thud noise of her heart mutes most of their chat except for the time he begins to confess his love for her.

As much as she appreciates his usual straightforwardness whenever one would ask for his opinion or advice, now she refuses to accept it.

Ino refuses to accept the fact that the womanizer that stands before her promise to end his ways if she would only submit to her feelings about him.

She motions her mouth to speak but instead another female's voice emerges from her vocal box as it calls to Kiba.

The voice ensnares the pair's concentration only to spot the girl from breakfast lean over the rail of the upper deck clad in a tank top that flashes a full view of her chest.

Kiba mutters a "shit" underneath his breath since the girl has the worse timing in the world especially during such a sensitive conversation.

Ino opts to capitalize on the sudden intrusion to depart from the mutt as it only solidifies her opinion in to truth.

"Ino…" he calls out after her when he realizes that she once again storms off on her own in a fit of anger.

'_Damnit, there's no coming back from this!' _Kiba concludes to himself when he shakes his head left and right at the thought.

"Hey…Kiba," the girl says his name once again as she tries to capture the male's attention once again except this time she waves her arm in the air this time.

He releases a heavy breath when he realizes what he has to do after his conversation with Ino, _'It's time to cut all of this nonsense out.' _

4444

"Ah…this is just what I needed." Temari claims as she lays her face in the middle of the head pillow of the massage table.

"…more like _we _all needed this…" Tenten emphasizes the word "we" in her sentence as an employee plasters her face with a cucumber mask.

"I still wish Ino was here to enjoy this." Sakura mentions her best friend out of the bunch as she feels her feet being scrub.

"I'm sure wherever she is…I hope she doesn't cause the ship to blow up." Hinata honestly claims as she relaxes neck deep in a mud bath with cucumbers over her eyes.

Hinata's claim causes the girls to explode in a fit of laughter of Ino being combust enough to burn the ship down while they are in the middle of the ocean.

"It wouldn't be a pretty sight not to mention piss passengers." Temari revels at the idea from Hinata before she feels her tense muscles loosen.

"Yeah right there is good," She compliments the massage therapist along with a sigh of relief that emits from her mouth.

"So have you finished with the wedding plans?" Tenten divert the topic of their conversation from Ino Yamanaka to Hinata's wedding.

A smile stretches across her face at the question, "I made sure to finish it before the cruise so I could just relax and enjoy this trip."

Sakura presses a flip button, which causes her chair to produce waves of vibration against her back, "So are our bridesmaids' dresses elegant or road kill?"

"I can do either." Temari confidently declares, which prompts another round of laughter amongst the group of girls.

Hinata halts in the middle of her laughter to consent to Temari's statement, "I'm sure you can."

'_I wonder how the guys are holding up?' _the girls silently think as they continue to enjoy the comforts of relaxation at the spa.

4444

"How long has it been since we all actually worked out?" A random question emits from one of them as each one of them, except Shikamaru, selects a workout machine

"Does it even matter? Especially with all that's going on…" Neji counters as he lifts his legs upward and downward while he crunches his abs with each swing of his legs.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about it." Naruto reminds the group as he sprints across the conveyor strip of the treadmill.

"Good point."

'_I hope you can turn the tide in your favor, Kiba.' _Shikamaru hopefully thinks as he pencils in the empty boxes of the crossword puzzle.

4444

Kiba strolls through the multi-level deck of the cruise ship as he tries to think of where Ino could possibly be.

He releases a deep sigh and jams his hands inside of his pockets at the thought that a lost of such a dear friend of his due to his feelings for her was no longer worth it.

'_Ugh...' _Kiba inwardly grumbles to himself when he feels a headache begin to surface whenever his thoughts travel to the platinum blonde haired woman.

'_So maybe a direct confrontation was not the right way to go…' _he mulls over his decision to be outright blunt to her about his affections toward her.

'_If anything I probably put more fear in her heart when I said those words.' _Kiba contemplates as he advances forward to an unknown destination.

He recalls how cold hearted Ino could be whenever an unwanted suitor jockeyed for her affection yet she would turn a blind eye and not acknowledged their presence.

Luckily for him, he was one of the very few who Ino willingly accepted in her small group of friends.

'…_and here I am trying to ruin a blessing in disguise.' _ He reflects over his actions not just with Ino but with the other women in his life.

'_Shit…I fucked up my own reputation when I chose to sleep with all those women.' _Kiba concludes to himself, which prompts him to halt in the middle of his stride.

It was at that moment, that Kiba realized the he knew what he had to do in order to fall in her good graces and capture her heart at the same time.

'_It might leave with more scars but at least once I do this I will have the answer that I need.' _ He thinks to himself.

Kiba soon breaks out in to a sprint when an idea of where Ino could be pops up in his mind. _'Of course…I should've known that is where she would go.'_


	17. Chapter 17

"We should definitely do this again." Sakura speaks as the girls shed the spa's complimentary robes from their bodies.

"My body hasn't felt this relaxed in a long time." Temari says as she unlocks her respective locker door, removes her clothes, and slides her legs inside of her faded black skinny leg jeans.

"Mines too," Tenten agrees as she pops her head out from underneath her navy blue and white strip tanktop before she adjusts it to her torso.

The others could not help but to nod their heads in agreement while they dress themselves in their clothes.

"What do we do with our robes?" Sakura curiously inquires as she drapes the terry cloth robe across her forearm.

Temari peers to her left then to her right and claims, "There should be a sign around here somewhere."

"…but I don't think we just leave them here." Hinata speaks up when Tenten strolls down the row of lockers until she spots a sign.

"Please dispose of all used robes inside of the hampers." She reads of the sign before she retraces her steps back to the girl.

"Hey!" Tenten voices and waits until their eyes were on her before she continues, "We put them in the hampers."

"Reliable as always," Sakura praises the brunette bun haired woman, who accepts the compliment with a small on her face along with, "…it's no big deal."

It was at that moment did Hinata think up a brilliant idea for the group to spend some quality time together instead of as couples.

"We should go to the pool." She suggests to her girlfriends as they venture out of the cruise ship spa area.

Her suggestion causes the group to pause in their movement as a mean to think over the idea.

"I mean we don't have to go right now but later on today." Hinata includes after they maneuver closer to the rails in order to avoid the traffic of the other cruisers.

She closely studies her close friends' facial expression as a means to gauge their reaction to her idea.

"You know something…that's not a bad idea." Temari agrees with the plan when her thoughts soon were fill with images of their platinum blonde haired friend.

"You think the boys want to join us?" Sakura inquires which causes the girls to once again agree to the idea.

"How about we go find out then?" Tenten poses to the girls right before they randomly bust out in to a fit of giggles.

'_I wonder if Kiba confessed to her.' _She inwardly wonders after the group starts back off on their walk back to where the boys are.

4444

Kiba brings his sprint down to a jaunt before he resumes to a normal stride once he starts to near where he assumes Ino's location.

'_If we were home, I would have to go to her parents' store.' _He thinks to himself as he shoves his hands inside of his pants pocket.

'_I have to go in there calm.' _Kiba tries to calm his anger when he feels it about to rise again.

He produces his cabin key, slips the key inside of the handle, twists the key until a click noise, exhales a deep breath, and thrusts the door open.

Kiba's instincts suggest for him to duck before he oblige with his sense and avoids an object that was aim at his face.

"Do we always have to do this even after the nice conversation we had?" He irritatingly asks when he spots the object.

'_A high heel shoe…she's trying to kill me!' _he mentally realizes as he secures the shoe within his grasp and rise to his feet.

"Here's your shoe back." Kiba says after he tosses the shoe off to her side as she peers over her shoulder.

"So now I can't have a moment of quietness to myself?" Ino snaps as she narrows her sights in on the brunette, who walks around the bed.

"What is it now?" She asks as she glances up to see him in front of her now.

"Since I tried to be a gentleman about the situation and talk to you about how I feel, I guess I have to treat you how I do when I _want _someone." He declares as he lifts up his shirt and throws it off to the side.

Ino eyes grow wide at Kiba's boldness as he removes his shirt, which reveals a set of washboard abs underneath.

"W-w-what do you think you're doing?" She unknowingly stammers when she sees him loosen the belt that holds his pants up.

He draw closer to her, rest his hands on both of sides of her body, lean further in until his lips were centimeters away, and utter "You talk too much".

Kiba press his lips against hers when she was about to counter his statement as he use his lips to silence hers.

Ino feel a tingle sensation creep up her spine as Kiba nibble on her lips as a means to ask for permission to enter her mouth.

He sneakingly slip his tongue through a small crevice that was open from when he nibble on her lips and appreciate the subtle yet sweet taste of vanilla.

She feel him shift his entire weight forward, which allow gravity to work on her body as she collide against the surface of the bed.

Kiba lock his lips onto her lips until his lungs practically scream for air did he separate away from her.

Ino's cheeks were flush a bright red as she gasp for air once Kiba's lips break from hers as she stares past the brunette.

He brush away a stray strand of her platinum blonde hair when he notice a slight blush present on her face.

"I-I-I…" She tries to formulate a sentence when she overhears Kiba repeat, "You talk too much" right before he kisses her again.

Just as she was about to lose herself in Kiba's presence, her rational side kick in, _'This shouldn't be happening'_

"Damn it, Ino," Kiba yelp after he feel her teeth sink into his tongue as a means to trap to his tongue. "Let go!"

When she release his tongue, she lay her hands against his smooth chest and try to push him off of her.

"I'm not moving until you admit that you have feelings for me." He propose an ultimatum to the girl that he has pin under him.

"Kiba…"

4444

"Man that was a good workout!" Naruto declare as he reach out for a spray bottle, pop the lid, and squirt some clear liquid inside of his mouth.

He scan the area of the gym where his friends occupy the machines and spot them doing some cool down stretches.

Naruto feel his muscles bunch up before he opt to join the boys in order to prevent any cramps or any stiffness to occur later on.

"Is that the girls?" Neji question after he release his left elbow from his arm from across his chest and peer over toward the entrance.

His question bring the other out of their cool down exercises as they cast their eyes in the direction of the front door.

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari crosses the threshold of the gym and returns the greeting from one of the workers at the front desk.

Of course, it did not take too long for the girls to be approach by other men since most of the occupants were testosterone driven species.

A devious smirk stretches across Temari's face once she realizes that their path was block by some random men.

Shikamaru spot the sinister smile on his girlfriend's face after being stop by a group of men. He simply grab and cover his head with the soft white towel that the gym provides to its customers.

'_I don't know who to feel sorrier for…them or their pride.' _He inwardly contemplate while he wipe his sweaty forehead with the edge of the towel.

Shikamaru critically observe the scene as he watch Hinata subtly shuffle behind Tenten a little as a way to conceal herself away from the men. The other girls seem completely uninterested in them.

"Hello ladies," one of the men greet them with a casual smile and a towel wrap around his neck.

Temari decide to serve as the voice of the girls since she has the perfect idea to get rid of them.

"How are you doing today?" another one the men add in as he move within the girls' field of vision.

She tuck a loose strand of her sandy brown hair behind one of her ears when she response with, "A little tense but I came to work the kinks out."

Naruto edge his elbow in the side of the pineapple styled haired young man until he ensnare his attention.

"Hey Shikamaru-san," He quietly whisper when he cup one of his hand in front of his face in order to maintain his low tone.

"Yeah, what is it Naruto?" Shikamaru ask after he face in the blonde's direction to see confusion present on his face.

"Temari's flirting with that guy!" Naruto state the obvious as he gesture his head in the sandy blonde's direction.

"And…" Shikamaru question, which prompt Naruto to wonder why he was so calm about his girlfriend being hit on by other men.

"You don't find anything wrong with that?" He follow up with another question when Shikamaru lift his hand, "Just give it a few seconds…"

Naruto then observe as the group of men disperse from in front of the girls as it clear the path to them.

"Wait…what just happened?" he inquiry as the girls starts to make their way over to their section and Shikamaru drop his head.

A small smile stretch across Shikamaru's face before he supply an answer to his blonde haired friend's question, "You just missed it."

The pair returns their attention back on to the girls, except Sakura, as they flank to their respective boyfriend's side.

"Hey do you guys have anything plan after this?" Sakura wonder as she look at the various size weights on a rack.

The boys exchange looks with each other when they shrugs their shoulders up and down when Naruto reply, "Nothing planned."

"Good." Hinata quickly comment, which earn a curious glance in her direction from her blonde haired fiance.

"What do you think about going to the pool later on today?" Temari pose to the group since it was one of the reasons why they stop by.

"The pool…" Shikamaru repeat as if to weigh the idea to himself when he overhear Sakura give her approval. "…is a good idea."

"I mean we won't go there right now." Tenten chime in as the girls continue to explain to the guys why they want to go to the pool.

"I don't see why not." Neji approve of the plan while the other guys nods their head in agreement.

Shikamaru shake his head before he issue a compliant, "Geez, you women can be troublesome when you want something."

Temari place a chaste kiss on his cheek when she counter with, "That's why we love you guys us so much."

The girls chuckle at the pair's interactions before they wait for the boys to gather up their respective items.


	18. Chapter 18

"Kiba…you know you're an asshole right?" Ino harshly address him as she narrow her sights on the brunette male that hover above her.

A smirk stretch across his face after he listen to her question him about his character and challenge her, "Tell me something I don't already know sweetheart."

Ino sharply rotate her head away from his sights and softly utter to herself, "Why me?"

Her question cause Kiba to quirk up an eyebrow at the unusual docile reaction to his statement since she was typical a hellion spitfire.

"I know you're probably tried plenty of times to convince yourself not to be involved with me because of my infamous track record with woman." He start to make his final stance.

Kiba close his eyes as a mean to gather his thoughts before he finish, "It is almost kind of sad that you haven't seen any of the changes that I showed on this trip. All I ask for is a chance."

A pregnant silence abruptly develop between the two, which frantically edge Kiba's nerves before he gently turn her head in his direction.

"Okay…" Ino tenderly concur to the proposal as a bright blush of embarrassment surface across her pale face once she accept the idea.

His acute sense of hearing quickly pick up on the platinum blonde's acceptance to his proposal, which cause him to lean away from her.

"Sorry about that…" he apologize to her as he help Ino back on to her feet, "…but you were too damn hardheaded to listen to rational reason."

"So what now," Ino awkwardly pose to the young man, who continue to hold on to at least one of her hands with his own hands.

He ponder over the answer to the question before he suggest to her, "We'll go and find the others."

Kiba observe her tense shoulders ease along with an exhalation of breathe from the platinum blonde girl right before she render her opinion, "For once you actually sound pretty smart."

Her compliment earn an even wider smile that reveal his pearly white teeth when he yank her closer to him.

"If I didn't know any better…" He start to speak as he lean in closer to her ear while her face was press against his chest.

"…it sounds as if you're already falling in love with me." Kiba confidently assume as he silently delight in Ino's natural vanilla scent.

'_I wonder if the other parts of her body smells like this…' _he coyly wonder to himself before Ino forcefully shove him away from her and speedily exit from their cabin.

0000

The girls mobilized in the direction of their assigned room when they came across a distraught Ino, who had leaned her upper body against the rail of the ship.

"Ino," Sakura cheerfully call out to the platinum blonde haired woman in hopes that she would respond, especially after they serve as witnesses to her intense blowup due to them.

She idly break her concentrate away from the ocean blue waves that crash against the hull of the cruise ship until it land on her companions.

"Morning sickness?" Temari promptly revel as soon as Ino's blue eyes capture them in her gaze.

"Ah whatever," Ino casually snapped and rolled her eyes at the dirty blonde girl after she heard what she said from earlier.

A small smile stretch across Hinata's face when she admit, "At least she sound back to normal,"

Sakura critically study Ino's facial expression and quietly note that, _'There's something else that she is not telling us about.'_

"We're going to the pool around four. Come with us." Tenten suddenly suggest to the platinum blonde woman when she recall their plan from earlier.

Ino step off to the side so that her body was now open up to the girls's direction and voice her opinion, "I could use the distraction."

"Dating isn't what it is crack up to be, huh?" Temari hastily mention, which prompt Hinata to nod her head forward in agreement.

Ino quickly quirk an eyebrow up at Temari's statement and inquisitively pose, "Who said anything about me _dating_?"

"I thought…" Hinata say before Sakura clamp one of her hands around her mouth in order to prevent her from finishing her statement. "So are you coming with us or not?"

Ino lasily cast her sights over to her cabin room door when she unexpectedly view it being powerfully thrust open by a shirtless Kiba with a belt and shirt in each of his hands.

An "oh my" randomly escape one of the girls mouth as they lay their eyes on a very tone and in shape Kiba Inuzuka.

The brunette male advance forward when his pants slightly sag, which dangerously came close to expose his sexual desire to the women in front of him.

He leisurely stretch his arms upward, promptly stifle a yawn with one of his hand, slowly return his arms at his side and narrowly make out the bodies of Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Sakura and Ino.

"Ah good afternoon ladies," he casually greets them while he lazily sling the shirt over his left shoulder and blindly weave his belt through the loops of his pants.

"You reek you stinky mutt! Put on your shirt." Ino harshly order as she tuck her arms underneath her chest and release a "humph".

The cocky grin was still present on his face from earlier when he eagerly retort, "For _my _princess, anything."

An "ah" loudly emit from the group of girls, except from Ino, who simply grumble at his response to her order.

Hinata abruptly remember why they were on their way to their rooms when she happily inquire, "Hey Kiba, everyone is going to pool around four. Do you want to come?"

"The pool?" he wonder out loud as a mean to think over the idea before he respond with, "Fine by me."

"As much as I love to surround myself with estrogen…" Kiba halt when he notice a vein start to throb in Ino's forehead and her foot begin to tap up and down.

"Where are the fellas?" He quickly ask about the location of the boys so that the girls can continue to have alone time with each other.

"If you leave now, you'll probably catch them at the gym." Tenten supply an answer to his question after she avoid a little child.

"Thanks Ten, I owe you one." He kindly thank the bun haired woman as he idly advance closer toward the group of girls.

"No problem at all." She politely accept the compliment with a small smile present on her face as he adjust his belt around his weight.

"See you girls later," Kiba merrily declare after he properly fix his outfit and lazily ruffle his hair until he deem it appropriate.

Kiba promptly step closer to Ino, nimbly press his lips against hers, quickly depart from her side, and cheerfully shriek "See you later princess" while he swiftly run in the direction he assume the gym was.

Ino fingers splay across her lips in shock until she examine the expressions on her girlfriends' face after they spectate the lover's scene.

"I didn't know Kiba had such a side to him?" Sakura honestly admit in shock at Kiba's action toward Ino.

"He's always been a sweetheart." Hinata divulge to the group and add, "It just takes the right woman to bring that out."

"It seems to me that Ino already fit that mold." Tenten warmly express her opinion about the situation.

Temari simply smirk since she silently shout in joy that he finally made his move when she assert, "I'm just surprised she did not punch him in the fast."

"How about we stop talking about _my_ problems and get ready for the pool?" Ino sternly suggest to the women, who merely continue to chat about her and Kiba.

'_Ugh…I feel this trip just got a tad bit stressful.' _She hopelessly predict as she gently rub her temples since they start to throb.

0000

"Anybody know the time?" Naruto inquire about the time as they exit from the cruise ship's gym.

"There were clocks inside of the gym." Neji remind him as he tighten the band around his long hair so it will not fall in front of his face.

"Hold on," the blonde swiftly speak up right before he reenter inside of the gym to check the time.

Shikamaru lazily stuff his hands inside of his pocket and check out the left and right side of the walkway when he suddenly spot a familiar face.

'_Is that who I think it is?' _he quietly wonder to himself as he narrow his sights in a familiar brunette haired male.

"Yo!" Kiba loudly shriek as he flails his arms about in order to catch the attention of the guys before they could even leave.

"What are you doing here?" Neji pose the million dollar question once Kiba draw close enough for him to hear the question.

"Hm, what kind of question is that?" Kiba retort after he catch his breath in order to speak to the pair.

Shikamaru shift his weight to his left leg when he counter with, "We just thought that you would still be with Ino."

An "oh" expression materialized on his once he realized exactly where they had assumed he was at the moment.

"About that…" Neji hastily interrupt Kiba before he could reply to Shikamaru's statement and include, "how did it go?"

A placid look cross his face at the question, which prompt him to shrug his shoulders up and down and utter, "Who knows?"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Neji follow up with another question while Naruto exit from the gym.

"Guys…it's almost four o'clock." He notify them of the time once he approach the pair now turn trio due to an additional individual.

"Kiba?" Naruto inquisitively address the new addition by their respective name.

His signature cocky smirk return on to his face when he respond with, "The one and only, what can I do for you?"

The blonde scan the brunette from head to toe before he convey, "I see that you made it out of the lion's den alive and well."

"It wasn't as bad as you probably think it is." Kiba remarks as he wag his index finger left and right when he add in, "All it really took was a little action and persuasion."

"Only someone of your nature can admit to something like that." Shikamaru honestly affirm about Kiba's personality.

"Thank…" Kiba quickly halt in the middle of accepting what he assume was a compliment as he counter with, "…hey what do you mean by that?"

Neji cleared his throat as a means to capture their attention before he surmised, "He means that since you're such a womanizer then you can make use of double entendre."

"Did anyone ask _you_ for a summary?" he angrily snap at the other brunette haired male in his presence with a flash of his sharp of his canines.

Naruto chuckle at the interaction between the two when he slyly mention, "Looks like someone's on a short leash now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kiba repeat three times as a means to ignore his companions' opinion about his love life with women.

"Don't we have to change for the pool in less than a couple of minutes?" he derail the subject about his relations to what the girls' plan to do later on in the day.

"Now it doesn't take us that long to get change like it does for the girls." Naruto make it known that they still have plenty of time to spare.

Shikamaru exhales a deep sigh of frustration, release his trademark complaint "Troublesome", and voice his opinion, "You have to account for the time it takes us to get to our room, find our swimming trunks, meet back up, and walk to the pool."

Neji and Kiba simply watch as the blonde haired male ruffle his head of hair with both of his hand while he emit groans of frustration.

"Look at it on the bright side, Naruto…at least it is not rocket science." He rudely comfort the blonde with a slap on his shoulder.

"Hey has anyone seen Sai lately?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Can I help you with anything?" a feminine worker clad in the cruise attire specifically the store's respective outfit politely ask from behind the register.

"Do you have any more 90-110 lbs paper sketchbook?" A masculine voice curiously pose to the worker after he casually sifts through the store's options.

The woman ambles around the corner of the aisle only to spot a man with crop black hair, emotionless black beady eyes and awfully pale skin stand in front of the sketchbooks.

"You must be an artist?" She kindly assumes after she finally draws near the young man with a quirk of her eyebrow.

The young male merely advances his head forehead before he carefully slides the sketchbook back on to the shelf and immediately sifts through the other sketchbooks.

"Okay…let's see," the woman utters to no one in particular after she squats down to the lower row and searches for what the young male ask for.

After a couple of seconds, she return to her original height with a couple of books within her arms as she peers at each of the covers.

"You said a 90-110 lbs paper sketchbook, right?" she politely inquires when she casts her sights back on to the raven black haired male.

The young man simply nods his head forward, which promptly causes a smile to stretch across the store worker's face.

"Uhm…I didn't know whether or not you want a smooth or a rough cover so I just grab the entire 90-110 lbs sketchbook for you." She honestly admits while she slowly readjusts her hold on the numerous sketchbooks within her grasp.

The young man searches the pile until his eyes land on the perfect shape and size of the book, reaches out to secure it, and confirms to the woman, "I'll take this one."

An "okay" gently emits from the woman after she properly places the books back in their assign location and casually dusts herself off with her hands.

The woman leads the young man to the register in order for him to purchase the book from the store.

"I know this may sound a little out of the blue but could I look at some of your artwork whenever you have the time?" she curiously poses to him after she swiftly scans the barcode across the scanner.

He unexpectedly glanced down at the book size sketchbook that contained valuable pieces of art that no one, not even his girlfriend, had laid her eyes on.

"Then again I know what it means to convent your artwork until you find the right one to show it too." The woman hastily mention while she silently watch the man produce the amount display on the screen.

She presses the total in, cashes out the register, tears the recipient from the printer, closes the drawer, and hands him his recipient along with his change plus the item in a bag.

He graciously accepts the bag before he somewhat feel compel to introduce himself to the woman since she was polite to him, "Sai…my name is Sai,"

A wide smile materializes on her face after the stranger introduces himself right before she introduces herself to him as, "Sakiko"

0000

"And once again we all piled up in Temari's room…I'm sure Shikamaru-san want to spend some quality _alone _time." Ino intentionally mentions after the group of girls enter inside of Temari and Shikamaru's room.

Temari simply close the door behind her since she kindly permit her guests to enter inside of her cabin room before her.

"Oh trust me…we get _plenty _of that at night." She deliberately claims as the girls unanimously squeal out an "Eew" at the dirty blonde's statement.

Ino and Hinata gracefully plop on the edge of the bed while Sakura and Tenten comfortably rest in the chairs that were on the other end of the room.

"So what are we going to do until four?" Sakura inquisitively pose to the group of girls, who eventually start to get comfortable.

A pregnant silence develops among the girls as each one of them attempt to think of a good way to past the time.

"You know we haven't had a _good _girl talk in a minute." One of them randomly suggests and anxiously gives the others a chance to think about it.

"Sure" "Whatever" "Sounds nice" "Long as it isn't about me?"

Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and Sakura swiftly rotate their head in the direction of the platinum blonde after her comment about herself.

"What?" Ino sharply wondered why she was currently being critically stared at by her close female companions.

"Everything isn't always about you." Sakura sternly counters her best friend with a "humph" as the girls merely nod their heads in agreement.

"I vaguely recall the last time it was about you…you nearly burned down the entire cruise ship." Temari stealthily slips in, which cause Ino's face to brightly blush a crimson red.

"Hey, no fair!" She calmly snaps back at her fellow blonde haired friend with a angrily shake of her fist at her.

The girls erupt in a fit of laughter at her actions, which cause the platinum blonde to return her arm to her side and join in on the fun.

'_I really missed this…'_

0000

"Oi…just where are we going?" Kiba irritably asks with his hands at the nape of his neck as the group of boys idly stroll down the ship's walkway.

"We are going to the pool. So we need our swim trunks." Neji technically reminds the brunette male of their future destinations.

Kiba lazily drops his arms to his side and mentions, "...or you could do what I plan to do and go skinny dipping."

"Ah my eyes they burn!" Naruto playfully screams as he tugs at the skin underneath his eyes with his fingertips.

Neji and Shikamaru burst out in a fit of laughter at Naruto's reaction at Kiba, who claims he would skinny dip once they reach the pool.

Kiba tightly clenches one of his hands in to a fist, physically whack the blonde in the back of his head, and hastily grumbles, "You know I was dead serious about that right?"

An "ouch" emit from Naruto's lip after Kiba's fist manage to connect with the back of his head, "That's the last time you get a free one off of me."

"I do hope you remember that there are precious children on this cruise too." Neji dutifully informs him that there were innocent eyes on the ship.

A pout materializes on his face when he recalls that there were children on the ship as well. "I guess I can at least put on some trunks."

"Either that or you won't be able to stop all of the dudes that will hit on Ino." Shikamaru deliberately adds in as a way to efficiently solidify the brunette male's resolve to wear the appropriate wear to the pool.

"Well what are we waiting for?" he hastily questions before he speedily legs back in the direction that he just came from.

Neji merely shake his head left and right at the sudden change of Kiba's opinion once Shikamaru purposely mention _her _name.

"Such a simple minded man…" he renders his opinion about the brunette haired male, which Shikamaru happens to overhear.

"Troublesome, too." He agrees to the idea before he peers over at the blonde haired male and instructs him to, "Come on Naruto.

0000

The fawn haired woman harshly jabs her cabin key inside of the card reader, patiently waits until the red light change green, powerfully yanks the door open, boldly enters inside of the room, and irritably slams the door back.

She aimlessly tosses her key to the cabin on to the surface of the bed and casually ventures inside of the bathroom.

Her hands feels out one of the two metallic knobs, twists it toward her, and watches the water cascade from the faucet.

She cups her hands underneath the water as a small pool develops in the center of her palms before she splashes it across her face.

The fawn haired woman peers up at the large circular mirror, releases a deep exhale of breath, and groans, _'I can't believe he just up and left me like that!'_

An image of a platinum blonde haired woman with crystal blue eyes materializes behind her, which prompt her to tighten her grip around the edge of the sink.

"He doesn't want you sweetheart." The woman harshly comments before she gently jabs her thumb against her chest. "He wants me!"

"That's what you think…" the fawn haired woman counters with a smirk of confidence on her face as she speaks, "…I plan to steal him away from you and parade it right in front of your eyes."

The platinum blonde simply erupts in a fit of giggles at the woman's so call confidence in her ability to steal what she can not have. She rests one of her hands against her chest once she finally comes up for air.

"You are just like all the other girls that he has already slept with. Dumb and naïve like a little child, who tries to act like an adult."

She was taken aback at the nerve that this woman showed when she claimed that she was dumb, naïve and on top of that a child.

"Now don't be too upset when I easily snatch him away and never give him back." The fawn haired woman sternly retorts with the same smirk still present on her face.

"I'm not all concerned." The platinum blonde woman sharply expresses her refusal to yield to the woman in front of her antics.

"After all, I don't talk to figments of my imagination _Eri_." She boastfully claims as her smile radiates triumphant before she swiftly fizzles away from in front of Eri.

'_Let the games begin then…' _

0000

"Ah we had good times," one of the girls randomly mentions after they finally wrap up their conversation about their unforgettable past with each other.

"Hey, what time is it?" Tenten curiously wonders about the time since they did initially plan to waste a decent amount before they get dress for the pool.

Hinata leisurely rotates her head to the alarm, silently reads the time off of the clock, and eventually return her sights back on to the group of girls.

"We need to go ahead and get dress." Sakura suggests while she rise to her feet and stretches until she hear a faint "pop" noise from her bones.

Hinata, Tenten, and Ino follow suit as all three of them stand to their feet right before Temari emerges from within her bathroom.

"You're already leaving?" She inquisitively asks to no one in particular since all of their girls were well on their way out of her cabin room without so much of a room.

"Uhm…we have to get dress too." Ino abruptly reminds her since she was the furthest one away from the door but the closest to Temari.

Temari advances her head forward to show she comprehends where each of the girls plan to head to their respective destination.

She simply watches her friends disappear behind her cabin door, which cause her to curiously ponders over something that had bother her.

'_I hope it works out for them.' _Temari mentally considers before she diverts her focus from the door and on to her closet.

0000

The sun brightly beamed its radiant rays of light on the recently waxed deck surface as the patrons happily opt to cool down with a dip in the pool.

There was a kiddie portion that consists of various colored slides that entice the younger cruise goers to explore it contents.

On the other end was more of the mature scene pool that had diving boards, monotone color slides, Jacuzzi and a standard shape design.

Lounge chairs correlate with the theme of the ship provide seats for those who choose to: suntan, relax or not swim at all.

The sound of the ocean waves coupled with the nice weather provided the "perfect" day to enjoy the pool.


	20. Chapter 20

Eri currently occupies one of the empty lounge chairs that circles the rectangular shape pool on the top deck.

She motions for the waiter to approach her when she places an order in for her favorite summertime beverage since she was rather parch.

'_It really is a beautiful day today.' _Eri silently marvels at the feel of the hot sun rays against her skin before she applies more sunscreen to her body.

She flicks her wrist toward her eyes as she peers through her dark shades in order to read the time off of the face of her watch.

'_He should be here in a couple of minutes.' _Eri inwardly assumes before she aimlessly drops her arm back to her side.

A confident smirk stretches across her face after she settles in on one of the lounge chairs and waits for her prey to land right in her grasps.

'_There's no way he will deny me after this…' _she boastfully states to herself before the waiter returns with her beverage of choice.

Eri purses her lips around the straw, sips on the liquid and releases an "ah" after the cool liquid cascades down her throat.

'_This is really heaven on earth!'_

0000

"How much you want to bet that the girls aren't even ready yet?" Kiba suddenly proposes a bet to his fellow comrades.

"No one's going to fall for that one." Shikamaru eventually speaks up as he lazily leans against the rail after the boys speedily dress in their swim attire.

"Nice try, dog boy." Naruto coyly mentions as he roughly elbows his brunette haired male friend in the ribs.

"We all know that they take forever when it comes to getting dress." Neji mentioned while his arms was tucked underneath his chest.

"Why don't we just ahead and go to the pool?" Kiba mentions since he grows tiresome from the wait.

All of a sudden a blow to the back of his head captures his attention, "Man what the h…"

"Why the hell did you hit me..._Neji_?" He curiously wonders why the usually stoic male would randomly land a punch to the back of his head.

"If you want whatever relation you have with Ino to work…you have to learn to be patient." Neji explains the reason behind why he hit him.

Kiba quietly nurses the pain, which instantly earns him a response from the active blonde haired man, "I never thought you would ever have your tail between your legs, dog boy."

They were so preoccupied with their conversation that they paid any attention to the cabin door that swung open to reveal the girls.

"Ah shut it, Naruto!" he hastily snaps at his friend with a shake of one of his fists with flames in his eyes and in the background.

"I should have known that the racket outside were you guys." Temari loudly voices, which immediately captures the boys focus.

"It was all a part of our plan to get you girls to come out faster!" Kiba bluntly lies with a straight expression on her face.

Temari advances forward, lifts her right arm until it was even with Kiba's head, presses her index finger against his forehead, and whispers, "You know that's called _bullshit_ right?"

He sticks his tongue out, swaps her hand away from his head and counters, "It's only bullshit if you think it is bullshit."

Temari erupted in a fit of laughter at Kiba failed attempt to use reverse psychology on her, which led her to remind him. "You must have forgotten that I deal with that on a daily basis."

It was soon after she said that did realization dawn upon the brunette haired male, who cast his gaze in the direction of his pineapple shaped head friend.

"Enough talk let's go to the pool already!" Sakura voices as she swings her pink towel across her forearm similar to how a waiter at some expensive classy restaurant would do.

"Sakura-chan is right!" Naruto happily agrees with his rosy pink haired friend while he carefully loops one of his arms around his fiancée's neck.

Once again, the couples seem to have instantly paired off with their significant other. Tenten secures her hand within one of Neji's hands. Shikamaru and Temari wrap their arms around each other waists.

However there was an exception made this time since there was no Sai around for Sakura to grab on to and distract.

It was as if Ino was mentally aware of Kiba's intent and speedily latched herself on to her currently unoccupied girlfriend.

'_Where the hell is that art freak at any damn way?' _he angrily wonders to himself since his streak of luck quickly turns bad.

0000

Sai stifles a sneeze with his index finger after he departs with his purchase from the art shop within his grasp.

'_I wonder who's talking about me?' _he inwardly ponders while he causally ambles through what was displayed on the map as the "Shopping District".

'_It's probably Kiba.' _Sai automatically assumes the suspect behind the cause of his sneeze with a blank expression on his face.

He digs inside of his pants pockets until his fingertips brushes across a metallic surface, which he registers as his phone.

Sai withdraws the electronic device from his pockets and drops his head until his eye sight lands on the screen.

'_I should call to apologize.' _He considers while he searches through his phone contacts until he locates the name.

His thumb merely hovered over the screen as if he slightly hesitated to press the highlighted name. _'No…'_

'…_these kind of things need to be said in person.' _Sai concludes before he exits out of the address book and slides his phone back inside of his pants pocket.

He exhales a deep sigh before he continues on his journey back to his shared cabin room with his girlfriend, Sakura Haruno.

0000

Just as Eri's patience was about to wear completely thin the sight of her prey eventually graces her sights.

'_There you are!' _she happily notes as she speedily edges closer to the end of the lounge chair until her feet finally rests on the surface of the deck.

Eri critically hones in on the brunette haired male who currently surrounds himself among his group of friends.

She inwardly counts out how many girls were in the group when she suddenly notes, _'There are five girls and four guys.'_

Eri continues to observe the interactions among the individuals in the group as she realizes that some of them exhibit couple like behavior.

'_Three pairs of couples…' _she deduces as she separates the couples from the singles when she thinks, _'So there are two single women plus him.'_

Her eyes narrow in on the platinum blonde haired woman, who plops down on one of the lounge chair while her prey stands as close as he could get to her.

'_Game on…' _ Eri concludes with a confident smirk as she rises to her feet and discards her sarong from around her hips.

Meanwhile,

"I said I'm fine where I am." Ino snaps at Kiba as she folds her arms in front of her chest with an angry expression on her face while she speaks.

"You're telling me that you came to the pool not to swim but to model off your bikini?" Kiba wonders since she did not make any sense.

"Leave me alone will you!" she hastily counters as she tightly grinds her teeth from frustration couple with irritation.

"I liked it better when they got along with each other." Shikamaru complains as he rubs his temples to prevent tension.

"You and me both," Neji agrees with his friend while he applies some sunscreen on his pale skin in order to prevent skin cancer and damage skin.

"I think it's always been the highlight of our trip." Hinata honestly admits as she simply copies her cousin actions and gently rubs sunblock on to her highly sensitive skin.

"Hinata's right about that. This trip would have been boring if there was never any chaos." Temari comments after she lifts her shirt over her head to reveal a two piece high waisted bandeau bikini bathing suit with black and white stripes that alternates with each other.

"It's just their special way of how they express their love for one another." Tenten chimes in while she tightens the string of her two pieces blue, white, pink, and green paint splatters ring-top Bandeau swimsuit around her neck.

Sakura considers to intervene as a best friend but decides against it.

'_I need a good laugh anyway.' _She reasons to when she adjusts her red one piece with shimmery details along both sides.

"I'll throw you in the pool if you don't get up right now." He threatens the woman in front of him with a serious expression on his face.

Ino merely ignores the rants from the man in front of her as if it was nothing but nonsense until she notices that she was suddenly closer to the pool.

"What the h…" her sentence was cuts short since she connects with the cool waters of the pool and discovers herself underwater.

'_Oh he's so going to get it now.' _The group of friends simultaneously thinks and shakes their head left to right with their right hand on their cheeks.

Ino's head surfaces to the top as she emerges with a hateful scowl on her face before she hisses his name, "Inuzuka!"

"You rang?" he cockily inquires while he casually watches her swim to the edge of the pool with the attempt to leave the pool.

He mentally times the second her hands were poise on the edge before he unexpectedly leaps forward and in mid-air loudly hollers, "Cannon ball!"

Ino rotates around only to be smack in the face with a wave of water that results from Kiba's cannonball in to the water.

'_He's so dead!' _she inwardly screams while she quickly attempts to wipe the water from around her eyes.

Ino rapidly blinks until she silently confirms that she manage to partially dries her eyes just enough for her to see her surroundings.

'_Where are you?' _she mentally wonders to herself completely unaware of what occurs underneath the surface of the water in the pool.

Kiba quietly hums the Jaws theme song as he idly closes in on the totally unsuspecting Ino Yamanaka with a wide grin present on his face.

He loudly hums once he nears her foot and hits the climatic drop in the song as he gently yanks her under the water.

Kiba noticed that he had caught her off guard since her eyes were wide open and were now directed at him.

He ignores her stares as he drags the hand he uses to yank her down with along the side of her calf, then her outer thigh, along the side of her ribs, then her slender neck and rests his palm against her cheek.

Kiba nimbly paddles forward until his lips collide against her, which he finds surprisingly soft even while they were underwater.

Just as she was about to lose herself in the kiss, she shoves him aside and swims back to top of the water for a breath of fresh air.

A confident smirk materialized on his face since he felt her pressed her lips back against his but ran away with her tail in between her legs.

'_I knew she wanted me…' _he happily mentions to himself as he swiftly kicks himself back up to the surface.

It was then that he realized, Ino had returned to her original spot while the others entered inside of the pool.

'_Its only just a matter of time now…' _


	21. Chapter 21

'_It's all or nothing.' _Sai mentally thinks once he finally reaches his respective cabin but slightly hesitates to open the door.

He slides the key in the slot, waits for the green light to flash, twists the knob open, enters inside of the cabin space and searches for his girlfriend.

'_I guess she's not in.' _Sai concludes after he pokes his head inside of the bathroom but still there were no signs of Sakura.

He ventures back inside of the bedroom portion, sits down on the edge, and slides his purchase down the side of the queen size bed.

'_Did I really mess up this time?' _Sai ponders to himself as he peers left and right when a bright object captures his attention.

He narrows his sight in on the object until his mind processes it as a sticky note that was probably left by Sakura for him.

A dry lump unexpectedly develops in Sai's throat when he leisurely shifts closer to the note and slowly raises it to his eye level.

"At the pool" he inwardly reads with his eyes as a sudden sense of relief washes over him.

'_Even when she's mad at me, she still keeps me in her thoughts.' _Sai asserts with a smirk on his face before he decides to head up to the pool.

0000

"What's with that face, Ino?" Sakura inquisitively inquires while she gently applies a generous amount of sunscreen on her body.

She directs her ire on to her pink haired best friend when she retorts, "How about you get dunked in the pool then?"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all." Sakura happily mentions with a smile on her face before she slyly adds, "I think you are mad because it was Kiba, who did it."

She grumbles at the accusation and counters, "Ugh, what is up with everyone on this damn trip?"

"Calm down blondie! The sun is already hot enough. We don't need your extra rays of anger" Temari speaks up while she fans her face.

Her quip earned laughter from those who overheard,which prompted Tenten to mention, "We already stop teasing you after your little incident."

"You had the look to kill on your face but Kiba was the only brave soul to follow you out of concern by the way." Temari expresses her point of view about Ino's earlier explosive episode.

"My only problem is you not being honest with yourself about your feelings." Hinata honestly renders her opinion about the situation at hand while she casually places her sunscreen bottle at the side of the lounge chair.

Sakura inhales a sharp gasp before she provides her remarks, "Oh…that's going to get her thinking even harder."

"Good one Hinata-chan!" Tenten declares as she extends one of her hands out toward the indigo haired woman and exchanges a high five with each other.

Naruto swims over to where the girls were and breaks the silence with "Hey girls…want to play a game of volleyball?"

His question seems to spark some interest among the girls, who were quite thankful for the blonde's interruption in their conversation.

"You mean in the water?" Ino unexpectedly questions with a serious air around her as she speaks.

Everyone, except for Ino, stares at her with a "You got to be kidding me?" expression that earns her a clever quip from Temari.

"Ah duh Ino, where else would we play?"

She merely rolls her eyes at Temari before she verbally disagrees, "I rather pass. I already didn't want to be in the water in the first place."

Naruto shakes his head at his fellow blonde's statement since he did not understand what her purpose for being at the pool was.

Kiba leisurely swims right next to Naruto after he politely suggests a game of water volleyball but right before Ino vehemently denies participation in the activity.

"Come on princess, I promise I will keep my hands to myself plus we would be one player short if you don't play."

She realizes that the girls stand to their feet and steps inside of the cool pool water while she mops on the sideline.

"Don't make me do my famous puppy dog stare." Kiba warns her after Naruto swims up to the other girls.

"So you think that ugly mug of yours will convince me to get in that pool?" Ino firmly states as she sharply narrows her sights in on Kiba.

He composes his face in to his famous puppy dog stare whenever he attempts to convince someone to agree to his will. "Pretty please Ino?"

A couple of seconds later…

"I really hate you, you know." She complains while she treads water next to the spiky brunette haired male, who wears a wide grin on his face.

"There's a thin line between love and hate." Kiba cockily mentions after he gently nudges his elbow in to her side.

Ino merely rolls her eyes at his statement while they were equally divide in to an even number and finally assign a side.

"Looks like we'll be playing against each other princess." He expresses some disappointment before she advances to the opposite end.

"My team huddles up." Shikamaru instructs his teammates since he is one of the captains for the two teams.

Ino kicks forward until she joins the huddle that consists of Shikamaru, Tenten, and Naruto, and Rock Lee while the other team's captain Neji gathers his team of Temari, Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura.

"So is it okay for us to serve first?" Neji loudly poses to his opponents, specifically their captain Shikamaru.

He scratches the back of his head, which causes his ponytail to shift with each motion before he ultimately concedes to the idea.

"It'll be too troublesome to even argue over something trivial like that."

Neji nods his head to show that he understands before his team breaks off in to their designate spots, which captures Shikamaru's attention.

He notices that Kiba was in the position to serve the ball while Temari was to his left then Sakura. Neji and Hinata float in front of the net, which means they have a large area to guard to themselves.

'_Then again…those two have an uncanny knack to be able to perfectly see everything around them.' _Shikamaru recalls before he continues to analyze the other players.

His eyes take in Kiba and Sakura, who he deems as the powerhouses on the team with Sakura being able to better control the ball than Kiba.

Finally, there is his female "counterpart" and girlfriend Temari that would really serve as their team's brain or coordinator.

A devious smirk slowly stretches across her face once she finally feels her boyfriend's intense stare on her, which means only one thing…he is currently in his strategist mode.

"You know this isn't shogi, right Shikamaru?" Temari boldly teases as she constantly treads water and casually tilts her head to the side.

"I don't know what you are talking about woman." Shikamaru calmly retorts with his poker face evident on his face.

'_I am so going to enjoy crushing you!' _she silently asserts as she naturally maintains her current face to mask her inner thoughts.

Temari directs her focus away from her boyfriend toward Neji, nods her head at him, faces Kiba and shakes her head as if it is their secret signal.

'_This is going to be a lot fun!'_ She cheerfully rejoices at her personal thought.

A few minutes in to their game,

Eri rapidly grows impatient at her lack of time with Kiba couple with the fact that he is always around his friend.

'_I guess I just can't wait around for my opportunity to present itself.' _She thinks to herself once she eases in to the cool waters of the pool.

'_Looks like I am going to have to take one for the team.'_

Eri stealthily swims up to the group before she carefully surveys the faces of the people until she eventually finds her entrance ticket.

'_Oh this is going to be too easy.'_

She ducks her head back in to the water and advances forward until she smacks in to what feels hard but soft at the same time.

'_Bingo! I finally connected with my intended target.'_

Eri suddenly feels hands tightly wrap around her arms and forcefully surfaces her back up to get some air.

"Excuse me miss but are you alright?" A masculine voice inquires while she tries to catch her breath.

That is until the voice exasperates, "Oh man Eri, are you alright?"

She continuously coughs until she finally is able to gasp for air in to her lungs and gently wipes her eyes with one of her hands.

Kiba realizes that it was going to take longer than a minute for the fawn haired girl to pull herself back together.

"Hey…" He speaks up loud enough for his teammates and his opponents to overhear him.

"I'll be right back." Kiba informs the group before he departs with Eri in tow.

'_Plan may have been a bit dangerous but I still got the outcome that I wanted.' _She happily thinks while she silently grins from ear at the results of her plan.

"I wonder what happened." Rock Lee utters to no one in particular, which earns shrugs from most of the people around him.

'_Where the hell does that mutt thinks he is going?' _ Ino wonders until she catches sight of the woman, who he met at the club on the first night, within his grasp.

'_I wonder what happened to her?' _she ponders to herselfbefore she realizes just how close the two were together and the hold she had on him.

For some odd reason, her heart feels extremely heavy at how very gentle Kiba could be around people that he really care for.

"I should have known…" She inwardly whispers to herself before she quickly directs her gaze back on to the water around her.

"We can just rally the ball back and forth until Kiba comes back." Neji suggests to the group, which prompts everyone to agree to the idea.

'_Once a dog always a dog' _Ino ultimately concludes before she eventually concentrates back on to the game.

"You don't have to do this Kiba." Eri purposely mentions while she silently enjoys the warmth from being in Kiba's arms.

He peers down at the fawn haired beauty yet for some strange reason the attraction that was present from the club no longer exists anymore.

'_My_ god!_ That woman has completely changed me.' _Kiba shockingly asserts to himself before he opens his mouth to respond, "I am a gentleman remember. It is the polite thing to do."

She peeks up at him, flashes him a warm smile, and agrees, "I know you are that is why I like you."

'_Good plug Eri, now all you need to do is find a way to keep him around a little while longer to seal the deal.' _Her consciousness cheers her on.

'_Damn…I'm not even about to use that chance to make a move.' _He declares to himself as he guides them to the edge of the pool.

Kiba helps her up on the side of the pool and start to make his way back to his friends before he pauses to peer over his shoulder.

"Hey Eri," he calls out to her, which earns him a "Yeah?"

"Once you catch your breath, you can come back over and join us. We would love the company."

A very bright blush burns her slightly pale cheeks, which unexpectedly leaves her completely fluster in her response. "I will."


	22. Chapter 22

"Ouch…that hurts!" Ino angrily grumbles while she gently rubs her forehead with one of her hands.

"Are you alright, princess? That was a hard hit you just took." Kiba questions after the group end the game with the win going to Neji's team, much to Temari's predictions.

She unknowingly tensed up at the concern present in his tone once she was reminded of the incident between him and the girl from earlier.

Ino faces the brunette male, narrows her sights on him, and retorts, "Would you stop worrying about me?"

He quirks an eyebrow up at her statement when he refutes, "I can't do that."

She was slightly taken aback by his honest respond but then again not completely since he is Kiba Inuzaka, which leads her to inquire, "Why not?"

A pregnant silence develops between the two, before Kiba breaks it with "If we can't be more than friends, I will still be your friend at the end of the day."

'_You should really give the boy a chance…' _her inner voice suddenly speaks up and briefly distracts her from Kiba.

'_He has been nothing but kind to you not to mention honest with you ever since you have known him.' _The inner voice earnestly vouches for the dog boy.

Ino simply ignores the voice and merely opts to save that conversation for later while she leisurely swims to the edge of the pool.

"Ah that was a pretty good workout." Tenten mentions as she floats in the water alongside some of the other girls.

Hinata nods her head in agreement before she voices, "It's nothing like a little water aerobics to wake your body up."

"That's only if you like to work out, health nuts." Temari quips at them after she pulls herself out of the water and sits on the side of the pool.

"So says the person who works out three times a day _and _eat the right amount of calories to lose fat. and weight." Tenten huffs with a roll of her eyes.

Temari halfheartedly laughs at the joke before she promptly peeks up to see a gloomy Ino draw closer and closer to the group.

"Don't look now everybody but I do believe we have finally made a breakthrough." She whispers to the group prior to Ino's arrival.

"What's wrong now Ino?" Sakura grumbles since she was all too familiar with Ino's emotional rollercoaster of love.

The woman provided no answer, which shocked the girls since Ino is so opinionated with any subject.

Temari refuses to allow this to string along any further so she knows exactly which buttons to push on Ino.

"Yo brat!" she shouts loud enough for Ino to hear and moves her head in her direction to show she has her attention.

"I am sick and tired of these sad ass vibes you put in the air." Temari boldly declares as she dramatically points her index finger at Ino.

"Look, nobody wants you to marry the man but I know you see that he is trying his best to show that he likes you." She comments after she throws her hands up in the air.

"I know you aren't that blind now are you Ino." Temari huffs her question out with a shake of her head

"For his sake, why don't you finally give him a chance to prove if he could be the person for you?" She honestly suggests to the platinum blonde woman.

Ino mimics the same movement that Temari did and stares out at Kiba, who along with Rock Lee approaches the fawn haired girl.

"I'm going to head back to my room." She abruptly informs them about where she will be while they are still at the pool.

Temari simply shakes her head at just how stubbornly resilient Ino could be especially toward someone of Kiba's nature. However, he would have to accept some of the blame because he is a shamelessly womanizer.

Nevertheless, Kiba has been getting better with his flirting since he has been on the cruise. It was even occurring earlier after realizing that he has eyes only for Ino.

She advances forward a couple of steps, halts in the middle of her stride, peers over her shoulder, and leaves a remark, "Don't worry…I do plan on giving that mutt some type of chance."

A smile that radiates happiness stretches across Temari's face after she processes what Ino just says to her.

'_It's about damn time though.' _She cheerfully notes with the same smile on her face, which prompts Tenten to inquiry about the grin.

"What's up with that smile on your face?"

"Let's just say that it is about time." She vaguely hints before she slides back in to the cool pool water.

0000

Sai weaves in and out of the crowd as he ventures in the direction of the pool, which is on the top deck of the ship.

He eventually spots a familiar bob of platinum blonde haired woman among the crowd while he draws closer to the pool.

Sai nimbly approaches closer until he finally registers the person as none other than the young woman with the princess attitude, Ino Yamanaka.

"Ino," he calls out her name and waits until the woman peers in the direction of where she overhears someone shout her name.

"Who…Sai," she snaps before she rotates her head only to see that it was none other than the young man with the starving artist attitude, Sai.

"And just where have you been mister?" Ino inquisitively inquires as she folds her arms in front of the towel that is around her body.

'_Ino and Sakura are really birds of a feather. They copy each other's interactions and moods with even knowing it.' _He concludes.

"Uhm…" Sai pauses in the middle of his sentence, which earns him a quirk of an eyebrow from Ino, "I went to buy some more art supplies since I ran out."

"You don't say huh?" She hints when she drops one of her arms to her side while the other one rests on one of her hips.

"I take it that you are about to go to the pool." Ino alters the course of their conversation to another subject.

He simply nods his head as answer to her question, which seems to be a genuine answer since turns to walk away from him.

Ino halts in the middle of her stride, adjusts her towel and mentions to her friend, "I know I'm not the best person to hear this from but you should go and talk to Sakura."

Sai's eyes grow wide at the comment but then again the mind of a woman is a very complex labyrinth that he is currently lost in.

'_I wonder how she knows.' _He ponders before he recalls that Sakura and Ino have one of the strongest bonds out of the other girls.

"I promise I will…" Sai speaks up when an idea surfaces to the forefront of his thoughts, "but you should really talk to Kiba."

"Oh…you don't have to worry about that anymore." She asserts to the raven haired male while she raise her right hand as a mean to say "see you later".

Sai watches the platinum blonde's haired girl back retreats from within his sights, which prompts him to think, _'So it's finally going to happen…'_

'_It's about time though.' _He concludes right before he advances on to his first destination.

0000

"Yo Lee," Kiba shouts to his raven haired friend before he leaves the pool with the other guys, who settles around their girlfriends.

He signals for the young man to swim over to him instead, which earns him a, "What can I do for you Kiba?"

"I saw where your eyes were doing our little game." Kiba hints since he notices that every few seconds Rock Lee's eyes would peer over in Eri's direction.

An idea pops up in the midst of his thoughts on how he would be able to get Eri to leave him alone while he chases after Ino.

"What do you mean?" Rock Lee curiously questions with a blank expression present on his face as he converse.

"Your flames of youthfulness burns brightly for that young lady over there." He encourages his friend and even uses his vernacular to inspire him.

"I mean I could introduce you to her that is if your flames of youth can handle such a…firecracker." Kiba instantly mentions while he mentally formulates a plan to introduce the two to each other.

"You really think I have a chance with such a beautiful young lady such as herself?" Lee meekly ponders more to himself rather than toward Kiba.

He rolls his eyes at the lack of confidence that Lee emits and advises, "A lady simply can't turn a man down who has the utmost confidence in himself. They like that just as long as you aren't forcefully then you will be just fine."

"I don't know." Lee mutters to himself while he slightly bows his head toward the water, which prompts him to hook his arm around his neck.

"Ah come on Lee, I promise you she won't bite you." He coaxes his slightly socially awkward friend, who consents to the idea.

The pair eventually swims the distance that separates them from the fawn haired beauty.

"Hey Eri…" He calls out to the woman, waits until he captures her attention, and inquires, "…did you enjoy the game?"

'_I knew he would come back to me.' _She confidently presumes with a smile on her face when she brightly exclaims, "You guys really do take volleyball to a completely different level."

"It could seem like that since we all are competitive lot of people," Kiba comments before he mentions, "but anyway this is my friend Rock Lee."

"Rock Lee, this is my friend Eri." He introduces the two of them when he notices that Lee stares at the woman in front of them.

"You're red hair reminds me of the phoenix that rises from the ashes after it dies." He stumbles through his compliment about Eri's red hair.

'_That is the best you got Lee?' _Kiba hopelessly judges after he mentally smacks himself in the forehead with the palm of one of his hands.

Eri rubs her fingers through her hair and blushes at the compliment, "Well I can say one thing about you Lee…no dude has ever had the confidence to said that about my hair color."

He realizes that the pair wear similar blush on their faces as he edges away from the two and back over to the group.

"Kiba, where's Lee?" Hinata poses to the brunette once he emerges from the pool and reaches out for one of the towels to dry off.

He settles the towel on top of his head, wipes his face dry, and implies, "He's currently occupied at the moment."

"Could you go get him then? We're about to leave for lunch?" Shikamaru suggests since he was the last one, who was with him.

"Uhm, I don't think I could do that for you?" Kiba coyly declines the offer, which instantly elicits the next question from Neji, "And just why not?"

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Naruto sharply alleges since Kiba does have the tendency to piss people off.

Kiba eagerly points in the direction where he just so happens to leave from and purposely guides his friends' gaze toward Lee.

A gasp, an "Oh my," a "Way to go Lee", and other jeers of encouragement from the sidelines, which only serves to further embarrass the one who usually embarrass them.

Kiba immediately notices that there is one person presently absent from the group. _'I wonder where she went this time.'_


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Once again I have to extend a thank you for being patient with me and my inconsistent posting of my stories but I kind of have an order in my releases. Anyway I won't hold you too long since this is a new chapter. So please enjoy and send a review about your opinions on the story.**

**Thanks,**

**aisha12894**

**4444**

The bright sun rays slightly blinds Sai once he finally emerges out on to the surface of the cruise deck and carefully avoids children as he heads over to the pool.

'_Now where did she say they were again?' _He wonders to himself as he allows his mind to recall where Ino claims the group is while they were at the pool.

"That was a good game everybody!" Naruto happily shouts once he eventually lifts himself out of the pool and actively searches for a towel to dry his wet body.

"So says the nimrod that couldn't keep the ball in play half of the time." Shikamaru verbally complains as he constantly treads the water with his legs.

The blonde haired male snaps his head at his pineapple shape haired friend and pouts, "It was harder in the water than in the sand."

Sakura rolls her eyes at the young man, which prompts her to comment, "Of course it is harder because we are in water so it makes you work all of your muscles."

"Good job!" Temari earnestly congratulates her teammates with a high five at their victory over her boyfriend's team.

'_We didn't annihilated him like I wanted too but we did destroy them in a nice manner.' _She inwardly thinks as she physically exchanges high fives with her teammates.

Water soon splashes her in the face that breaks her out of her thoughts about her victory when she peers up to see that it was Shikamaru, who is the culprit.

"You sure do know how to take a simple game and make it feel like you are going to war with someone." He comments with a placid expression on his face.

She slightly tilts her head to the side as Naruto, Sakura, Neji and Tenten hop out of the water when she defiantly retorts, "The same can be applied to you whenever we play shogi."

"Whether you believe it or not, underneath your lazy demeanor there is a drive to accomplish victory." Temari sharply adds as she finally withdraws from the cool water of the pool.

A smirk materializes on his face after he processes his girlfriend's comment, which leads him to respond, "Humph, only someone who spends a lot of time and closely watches me daily can conjure up such an opinion about me."

She chuckles at her boyfriend's comment, which prompts her to mention, "That is my job since I am your girlfriend."

Shikamaru simply nods his head at the statement as he lazily maneuvers to exit from the pool while the others dry off.

"I think I worked up an appetite." Naruto remarks prior to his stomach loudly growls at him for being empty after that intense water aerobics workout.

Hinata softly giggles at the blush of embarrassment present on her fiance's face when she suggests, "We should at least take a shower before we go anywhere."

"What about Lee?" Naruto suddenly voices since they currently miss one individual person from their close group of friends.

"What about him?" Kiba abruptly challenges the blonde hair once he approaches the group of couples.

"We can't just leave him over there with that strange girl now can we?" He sternly alleges as he dramatically points in the direction of where Lee and a fawn haired girl rests on the edge of the pool.

"Uh, yes we can because Lee is a grown man who desperately needs to find a nice young lady to understand his youthfulness." He earnestly his opinion about Lee after he folds his arms across his tone chest.

"Lee can handle himself." Neji firmly asserts as he gathers his and Tenten belongings from the lounge chairs.

"Sakura…" Tenten calls out to the rosy pink haired woman, who collects a bottle of sunscreen from the side of the chair where Ino was before she left the group.

"Yeah, what is it Tenten?" Sakura answers and poses to the brunette, who appears to stare off in the distance in a certain direction.

"I think that guy is Sai." She guesses as she covers the top portion of her eyes with one of her hands while she squints to make out the guy's facial features.

"Where do you see him?" Sakura poses before she tracks the brunette haired woman sights until she spots the raven haired male in the distance.

"As always you have good eyesight, Ten." She comments with a smile present on her face as she speaks.

"Thanks," Tenten accepts the compliment before she asks, "…but if you don't mind are you two in an argument?"

"To be honest, I forget what we were even arguing about after." Sakura honestly admits as she tilts her head to the right.

"I was so busy having fun with you guys in the pool." She adds as she returns her head back to it upright position.

"From the looks of it, he has an even somber expression on his face then he normally does." Tenten expresses her opinion based off of Sai's facial features.

'_That's because I am the cause of that look.' _Sakura gravely concludes with a downcast of her eyes.

"Well whatever it is you two are arguing about I think you two should hash it out and apologize." She honestly states with a nod of her head before Sai finally draws closer to the two girls.

"Hey there Sai," Tenten kindly greets the raven haired male with a small smile present on her face after she waves her right hand at him.

"Oh hey Tenten," Sai politely returns the greeting to the brunette but never breaks his sights away from his girlfriend.

Tenten exchange glances between the two lovers when she develops the sensation that she should leave the two alone.

"I think I should go ahead and head to the room to take a shower. I will see you two later then." She mentions as she departs from the pair.

"Alright then," Sakura says right before Tenten leaves her alone with her boyfriend. _'I wonder which one of us will speak first.'_

"Sakura," Sai speaks up first, which catches his girlfriend off guard since she is usually the one who starts off their conversations.

"I am sorry." He comments with a stern expression on his face as he addresses her.

Sai releases a sigh before he honestly admits, "I apologize for not being able to convey my feelings like you want me to do but at least I try to open up to you."

"I appreciate your efforts Sai, I really do. It is just sometimes I don't know what you are thinking or how you are feeling because you are like this block of ice." Sakura expresses her opinion about the situation between the two lovers.

He reaches inside of the plastic bag, withdraws a sketchbook, holds it in front of his body and utters, "I just find it easier to draw my emotions in my sketchbook rather than verbalize them."

"Sai…" She interrupts him before she conveys her feelings, "…words are just so much powerful and hold a lot of meanings to people."

"I love your drawings! They are so wonderful but even a picture can have a different outlook based on whoever looks at it." Sakura adds.

"You will understand what I mean when I show you my other sketchbook." Sai confidently proclaims as he drops the book back inside of the plastic bag.

"I guess I could give it a look at." She eventually consents to the idea since she already forgives the raven haired male.

Kiba senses the vibe from the people around him as he wonders to himself, _'I wonder if I would ever be able to find someone that I can do things like this with them.'_

A pat on the shoulder breaks him out of his thoughts when he traces the hand that belongs to his close friend, Hinata.

A simple smile on her face seems to communicate, "Don't worry. I am sure that person will accept you soon enough if you are patient."

He mimics her smile and nods his head as she walks ahead of him in order to catch up with her fiancée, Naruto.

4444

Ino searches through her bag until she discovers what she looks for and withdraws it with a satisfied smile on her face.

'_I haven't worn this one in a long time.'_

'_I think I could use it for today.'_

She covers the distance that separates the closet to the bathroom, proceeds to stop the tub with the stopper, runs some water and pours in some bath wash.

Ino breaks away from the tub and shifts her attention to the larger mirror that is to her the highlight to the entire bathroom.

'_Inuzaka, Kiba huh,'_

A smirk stretches across her face at the name since she recalls the first time she met the infamous playboy when he was just an innocent young boy.

'_I'm surprised he even made it this long without Akamaru. They were basically like siblings with of course Kiba being older since he would protect and look out for Akamaru.'_

'_He puts forth a lot of effort if someone closes to him falls ill or don't feel at their best.'_

She remembered how he went through hell and hot water to make sure that Akamaru felt better when he had felt terrible ill.

'_The mutt can show he has a heart of gold… sometimes.'_

'_He probably wouldn't know how to respond once he sees me.´_ She assumes as she stifles her laughter with one of her hands before she locks herself in the bathroom.

4444

The group of friends, except for Ino, Sakura, Sai, and Rock Lee, casually ambled in the direction of where their cabin suites are located.

"So what time are we meeting back up?" One of them inquisitively questions as they dry themselves off with the towel from the pool.

"Uh," Temari utters as she thinks about the answer to the question before she affirms, "It's not like I planned this trip's itinerary."

"I have to admit that it has become a habit since you are a natural leader." Tenten honestly admits as she directs her gaze on to the dirty blonde woman.

"I agree with Tenten." Hinata chimes in with a wide smile present on her face after she readjusts the towel around her body.

Temari unknowingly casts her sights over to Kiba, who appears to be in his thoughts, as a smile stretches across her face.

A happy thought passes through her mind, _'I promise you after tonight you won't have that depress ass expression on your face.'_

A perfect idea surfaces to the forefront of her mind as she suggests to the group, "I say that we have a couple's night."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Hinata cheerfully exclaims before she nervously mutters, "I hardly spent any time alone with Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckles while he scratches the back as a blush of embarrassment materializes on his face before he mutters, "Ah Hina-chan,"

"After a couple of days, you will have a lifetime to spend together."Shikamaru slyly slips in, which prompts the soon to be married couple to stare at each other.

"What about Kiba?" Naruto poses to the other blonde out of the group after he notices the doom and gloom look on his friend's face.

"You don't have to worry about him for too long." Tenten pipes up after she overhears the bright blonde haired male express his concerns about his friend.

Temari waves Tenten off before she discloses, "The idiot is too out of it at the moment to even notice the change that has happen around him."

"Eh?" He questions since he is confuse by all of the code talk between the girls about Kiba.

Hinata directs her sights on to her fiancé when she claims, "Don't worry about it Naruto-kun, it is none of our business."

Tenten recalls the confrontation between the two lovers at the pool when she considers, _'I think it is about time to apologize to Neji.'_

"It's settled then…we will have a couple's night and meet back up in the morning." Temari ultimately renders the final decision among the group before she includes, "Alright everyone lets disperse."

"You should be careful with your promises." Shikamaru remarks as he adjusts the towel that covers his head.

"And why should I be, Shikamaru?" She curiously poses to her boyfriend who merely follows up with, "You just might miss the most important meal of the day."

"So you say…"


	24. Chapter 24

**First off I would like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter because of things such as school, social life, and other things. For some odd reason for this chapter, I had an intense writer's block since I felt as if this would become a pivotal chapter in this story. My responses to a couple of reviews:**

**DarkMoon2017: You are very right about how I have the two set up but I think you would really like the outcome of this chapter. Thanks for the encouragement and here is your long awaited update!**

**DarkPrincess129:*laughing while writing* Yes, yes she does but I think it should have been dog instead of pup. **

**Shishuco: Here is the next chapter!**

**themellyb123: You can send me a review and I can explain it you because the past couple of chapters are a little vague and confusing.**

**Anyhow, I won't hold you up any longer so please enjoy this chapter.**

4444

'_Why is everyone in such an uproar?' _Kiba curiously wonders about as he peers at each of the faces that seem to be active in conversation.

He raises an eyebrow before he realizes that all eyes were now on the dirty blonde haired woman, who responds to a question.

A few seconds later, Kiba was completely unaware that her eyes land on him with a thought that passes through her mind.

His ears perk up at the sound of his name emit from his blonde haired friend unaware of his face that displays a doom and gloom expression.

Kiba overhears the brunette, Tenten, provide an answer for him when she says, "You don't have to worry about him for too long."

'_What is she talking about?' _He inwardly ponders since it seems as if the two women converse in a code that he did not know how to decipher unless he had a translator.

Kiba manages to catch wind of what Temari discloses to Tenten,"The idiot is too out of if at the moment to even notice the change that has happen around him."

"Eh?" He questioned since he remained completely befuddled by all of the girl talk between the two about him.

Hinata directs her sights on to her fiance before she claims, "Don't worry about it Naruto-kun, it is none of our business."

Tenten recalls the confrontation between the two lovers at the pool when she considers, _'I think it is about time to apologize to Neji.'_

"It's settled then…we will have a couple's night and meet back up in the morning." Temari ultimately renders the final decision among the group before she includes, "Alright everyone lets disperse."

4444

"I guess we got left behind." Sakura jokes to Sai once she realizes that the others had already depart from the pool.

The young man searches for their friends familiar faces, except for the fact that none seem to stand out besides Rock Lee.

'_Thank goodness.' _He mentally assumes as a small sense of assurance passes through his body at the thought.

"I never really was one for crowd." Sai genuinely utters while he nervously adjusts the hand on his bag before he finally peers up at his rosy pink haired muse.

She casts her sights towards her boyfriend and with a small smile claims, "But you have been doing well ever since we've been on the trip."

Sai slightly turns his head to the side so that Sakura could not see his blush of embarrassment. He nervously admits to her, "That's because I wanted you to enjoy your time on this cruise."

A blush materializes on her face at his admission and how shy he was to admit it to her face. _'He's always been the more thoughtful one in the relationship.' _She thinks with an inward smile on her face.

"Aw thanks Sai," Sakura thanks her boyfriend with a wide smile and a tilt of her head.

A surge of confidence spurs inside of the raven haired male, who faces the rosy haired woman and states, "No problem, but thank you for hanging in there with me."

The pair exchanges a loving embrace when Sakura mutters against his chest, "That what boyfriends and girlfriends do in a healthy relationship. We try to understand the other feelings and emotions."

Sai glances upward to the blue sky that seem to never end as he relishes the sensation of being embrace by the woman, who loves him with all of her heart.

'_I truly don't deserve someone as wonderful as you, Sakura-chan.' _He concludes before his sights fall on to the bags in his grasp.

"Like trying to convey your emotions from my drawings to actual speaking." Sai jokingly mentions, which cause Sakura to giggle at his joke.

"That's one of the things _we _have to work on together." She honestly claims after she catches her breath from laughter.

4444

'_An empty room…' _Kiba dejectedly thought upon entrance to his shared cabin room with the platinum blonde bombshell.

'_Did she just up and leave for good?' _he doubtfully ponders before he finally feels the chlorine irate his skin.

Kiba ambled inside of the bathroom to take a quick shower only to have his sensitive nose be bombarded with the scent of lavenders, violets, lilies and a hint of vanilla.

'_So this is why she always smells so good.' _He inwardly assumes after he eventually notices the half empty body wash bottles that grace the surface of the sink.

Kiba shuffles over to the large white bathtub, twists the silver knob in between cold and warm, runs some water, pulls the shower knob, steps inside and begins to wash the itchy dry substance off of his skin.

He loudly utters a curse word, "Shit," under his breath before he gently slams his forehand and fist against the tiles of the wall.

'_That woman can drive a sane man crazy.' _Kiba claims as his thoughts suddenly envisions the blonde haired in the nude in very erotic poses.

"Ino…" He harshly moans the woman's name of his desire as he attempts to mimic the feel of her around him. Kiba grabs himself as the feminine perfume scents seem to intoxicate his sense, which helps to add to the illusion currently in his mind.

"Shit…" He loudly grunts once he finishes up and cleans up the mess he made so his roommate would not openly call him a pervert for what he did in the shower..

Kiba releases a sigh of frustration once he concludes, _'Yeah it is official…I have officially gone loco for that woman.'_

A knock at the cabin door catches his attention as he steps out of the shower when he wonders, _'I thought that everyone else was doing a couples' night.'_

"What?!" Kiba angrily snaps at the person in front of him after he roughly yanks the door back very hard.

"You know you really should be locked up for public indecency…" a familiar feminine voice calmly states before their eyes travel downward.

"...but a female officer wouldn't mind the view at all." She casually adds in with a smirk present on her face once her eyes return back to his face.

4444

"So Lee, what do you do?" A curious Eri poses to the raven haired male with the bowl cut as she kicks the pool water with her leg.

"I teach...martial arts." He nervously admits with a slight blush present on his face.

Eri's face displays complete awe at his response, which earns the comment, "Really? That's pretty cool."

A chuckle emits from his lips at her comment, scratches his cheek with one of his index finger and claims, "Why thank you."

She rests her legs against the side of the pool, props herself backwards with her hands, tilts her head to the sky, and admires it mysterious beauty.

"I always thought martial artists were amazing because they could control their body's movements to execute beautiful moves." Eri claims in a daze tone.

Lee could sense the honesty from the fawn haired woman's tone, which leads him to contemplate, _'I mean of course people say martial arts are cool because…'_

"But I'm sure you get that all the time because not a lot of people have the passion to stick with it rather than treating it as a hobby." She genuinely admits before she returns her sights back on to pool and smiles at the young man.

A brief silence develops between the pair as the only sounds that fill the air is mindless chatter from adults and the screams of children.

"You really have a refreshing personality." Lee eventually breaks the silence between the two with an admission of his opinion about the woman to his left.

Eri glances over at the young man, who sights seem to be hone in on the pool water rather than her face as they converse with each other.

"It's not too many people that I have encountered, who can openly admit their honest opinion about a particular topic." He explains the reason behind his earlier opinion.

She releases a deep sigh, kicks her feet forward and says, "A lot of guys are turned off by my strong opinions."

A chuckle escapes from his lips at that comment, when he personally modifies her statement, "A lot of people are turned off by my strong personality."

Eri attempts to stifle her laughter with one of her hands but the attempt only results as a failure as she bursts out in tears while she clutches her sides.

Lee could only smile at the woman's reaction and decides to go along with the flow and join her.

4444

His mind eventually registers the voice to an identity as none other than the woman that constantly plagues his dreams and fantasies.

"I know you are more than willing to go out in public in your erm…birthday suit but I really think you should put on some clothes." Ino teasingly comments with the same smirk on her face.

She feels a hand wrap around her wrist, drags her inside of the room, and feels the door against her back.

"Don't fuck with me, Ino." Kiba grumbles with a stoic expression on his face as he smacks the palm of his hand against the now close door.

He drops his head so that his hair covers his eyes when he mutters, "I know how you just love to tease me but I can no longer stand for it."

Ino arches one of her eyebrows at the brunette before she realizes the intensity that seems to radiate off of him.

"I'm not _fucking_ with you!" She angrily speaks up after a brief silence develops between the two after she processes his reaction.

"I want to give you a..._chance_." Ino honestly admits with a very stoic expression on her face.

The instant "chance" left her mouth, Kiba roughly slammed his lips against hers which caught her completely off guard.

He gently presses his body against her petite body as he softly deepens the kiss and patiently waits for a reaction from the woman underneath him.

'_I did tell the mutt earlier that I was going to give him a chance.' _Ino mentally weighs in the back of her head before she finally shows some response to his action.

Her little nudge was the only signal that Kiba waited for the entire duration of the trip as he rested one of his hands against the nape of her neck.

"Kiba," she manages to say his name since his lips were against hers that is until he hears the command to stop.

"You got to at least treat a girl to dinner before dessert." Ino adamantly demands while she roughly jabs her finger against his broad chest as her other hand rests on her hip to make her point.

A devious smirk stretches across his face after he listens to her simple demand of dinner before he could partake in dessert.

"I like my sweets _first_ before I even think about dinner." He boldly states after he leans forward until he suddenly feels Ino's finger now against the center of his lips.

She rolled her eyes at him since she knew that it was in Kiba's perverted nature to react the way he is now once he realized just how close he was to his ultimate goal.

'_You did say you would give the mutt a chance.' _Her consciousness swiftly pipes in with the remainder once it feels its owner's will possibly sway.

'_Plus that fantastic view from earlier is the main reason why you demand dinner…you just want the poor young man to suffer more from the wait.' _It reminds her before it concludes the real reason as to why she requests for dinner.

'_I have to have a little fun myself.' _She declares with a smirk present on her face at the thought.

"Can we at least have a decent conversation first before we _rip _each other clothes off and enjoy each other bodies?" Ino sharply poses to the brunette in front of her with an equally serious expression on her face.

'_You got to at least treat a girl to dinner before dessert.' '…we rip each other clothes off and enjoy each other bodies?' _Kiba's mind mentally replays certain Ino portions of their conversation.

She watches in amusement as the nude brunette about faces and wildly scrambles about to find a decent outfit for his date with Ino.


End file.
